La malédiction des Couples Maudits
by TatooLight
Summary: Recueil de oneshot. Vous avez remarqué comme certains couples sont sous exploités voir totalement absents des fanfictions ? Sans doute parce qu’il son trop absurdes ou… traumatisants. Vous ne l’imaginiez même pas, TatooLight l’a fait !
1. Les livres contiennent la sagesse

Titre : Les livres contiennent la sagesse

Couple maudit : Ouvrons le bal avec un Shiguré X Yuki, couple que je n'ai encore jamais vu dans aucune fic, probablement que l'idée est trop traumatisante. J'ai décidé de tenter l'expérience. Donc c'est plutôt sérieux, mais la fin est… Enfin c'est Shiguré quoi !

Bonne lecture !

« Bon sang mais ou est-elle ? »

Yuki plongea plus profond encore dans le bac à linge, jetant de tout côté chemises et pantalons. Sa frénésie s'exacerbait de plus en plus après avoir mis sans dessus, dessous la chambre de Torhu et la cuisine, il avait retourné le salon et s'attaquait maintenant à la salle de bain.

« Elle est forcément quelque part ! » S'énerva-t-il en regardant sous le tapis de bain. Rien. Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et envoya valser les flacons de désinfectants, les boites de pansements et les pilules pour le ventre.

Il fallait absolument retrouver cette photo. Torhu et Kyo étaient partie voir Kazuma, ils en avaient donc pour un moment. Mais Shiguré pouvait revenir d'une minute à l'autre de son rendez-vous avec son éditrice. La panique commençait à le gagner. Dire qu'au débuts de ses recherches il pensai que se serait vite finit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Torhu était aussi cachottière et machiavélique. Elle avait payé pour cette abominable photo. Une boite de cookies fait maison, certes c'était une transaction des plus légale mais Yuki était néanmoins fou de rage. Quand il y repensait, il se disait qu'il aurait du tuer le médecin avant même que celui-ci ne franchisse le seuil de la porte. Celui-ci avec son air placide avait déclaré :

« Je vous amène une photo de Kyo et Yuki. Shiguré, Ayame a pensé qu'elle te ferait plaisir. Il l'adore lui. »

Et son imbécile de frère qui avait une copie chez lui. Sans parler de celle d'Akito. Celle là serait impossible à détruire. Quant à récupérer celle du couturier… Mieux valait ne même pas y penser ! Mais celle-ci ! Celle qui se baladait quelque part dans la maison en le narguant, il devait la retrouver et l'annihiler. Son briquet était déjà prêt. Il revoyait Torhu qui prenait la photo en s'extasient « Que c'est mignon! » Et Shiguré penché sur son épaule qui regardait l'épreuve criminelle en souriant bizarrement et enfin le rire moqueur de ce crétin de chat. Mais voilà ! Le chat ! Ce stupide, ignoble, vicieux chat. Le rat se précipita dans la chambre de son cousin.

« Je la trouverai ou je me ferais Hara-kiri, mais je ne continuerais pas à vivre en sachant que cette humiliation est couchée sur du papier glacé, visible par tous ! »

Les livres de karaté furent tout ouvert et retourné, il fouilla toutes les poches de tous les affreux pantalons bagy que s'obstinait à porter le rouquin. Toujours rien. Il déroula le futon et alla même jusqu'à fureter dans le tiroir des sous-vêtements. Aucune photo. Il était prêt à fondre en larmes. Si elle n'était pas chez Torhu, ni chez Kyo, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon, ni dans la salle de bain ou était-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas se trouver dans sa propre chambre ! Et puis le jeune homme eut un déclic. Il était vraiment trop bête. Cette photo, Hatori l'avait apporté à Shiguré de la part de son grand frère donc… I l dévala l'escalier précipitamment, manquant de se casser le nez à l'arrivé.

La chambre du chien était l'incarnation du chaos. Il allait lui falloir des heures pour retrouver une misérable photographie dans ce désordre ! Et les heures il ne les avait pas ! Le sol était jonché de feuilles de brouillons griffonnées, déchirées. Les étagères couvertes des précédents romans de l'écrivain étaient plus poussiéreuses que jamais. Yuki toussa. Il s'approcha du bureau.

« Beurk ! Shiguré est vraiment antihygiénique ! » Pensa-t-il en contemplant une tasse de café froid à moitié vide, abandonné au milieu de papier de bonbons aux fraises.

Il souleva délicatement une liasse de feuilles dans le but de regarder en dessous sans trop déranger le reste. Rien. Que des taches d'encre ! Un bruit discret le fit alors se retourner. Quelque chose s'était échappé des feuilles. La photo ! Yuki en aurait sautez de joie. Il ramassa le cliché et le fixa. C'était horrible Kyo et lui en robe offerte par son fan club ébauchant une grimace s'apparentant vaguement à un sourire, le jour de la fête de l'école. Hatori les avait vraiment pris en traître. Le simple fait de songer que son chef de famille avait en possession une image de lui dans une robe à volant le faisait frémir. Pas étonnant que son tordu de frère aime cette photo. Enfin, le rat était soulagé. Il allait reposer le liasse quand le titre attira son regard : _Love Yukiko_. C'était manifestement le dernier manuscrit de Shiguré. Encore un roman à l'eau de rose pour les midinettes. Il soupira… Que faisait cette photo ici ? Drôle de marque page. Il l'ouvrit au hasard.

_La jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain. Une serviette bleue enroulé autour de son corps gracile. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient des ses fins cheveux gris et glissaient tout le long de ses courbes parfaites. La gorge brûlante, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et sortit de l'ombre. L'adolescente_ _sursauta._

_« Shinichi-san ? »_

_Il avança vers elle sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Il plongea son regard enflammé dans les prunelles améthystes et inquiètes de sa filleule. Elle recula tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer. Elle fut bientôt acculée au mur. Il plaqua son corps contre le sien et glissa une main sous sa serviette le long de sa cuisse encore humide. Elle émit un petit cri mais ne put l'amplifier car déjà il prenait avidement possession de ses lèvres. Si douce, si chaude. Le désir de Shinichi le submergeait. Sa peau blanche et parfumée, si tendre sous ses doigts le rendez fou. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille alors qu'elle tentait de respirer. Et à travers son baiser il souffla :_

_« Je t'aime Yuki… ko. »_

_Elle tenta de le repousser, mais…_

Yuki déglutit difficilement. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Voilà une question qu'elle est bonne. Il avait soudain très chaud. Pourquoi ce personnage féminin lui ressemblait tant ? Et surtout pourquoi CETTE photo dans CE manuscrit ? Le rat se sentait de plus en plus perdu et inquiet. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cliché. Il remarqua alors un détail bizarre. Une pastille rouge avait été collée sur le visage de Kyo. Il blanchit.

« Non c'est pas vrai ! » S'affola-t-il. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas Shiguré, l'adepte des lycéennes. L'adolescent commençait à trembler de tout son corps. Brusquement :

« Je suis rentré ! »

Yuki se retourna vivement, affolé. Bien sur, il fallait que se soit maintenant que le chien revienne.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Que faire? Les mains moites du jeune homme étaient de plus en plus incontrôlables. Il ne voyait comment prendre la fuite. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. L'auteur fit coulisser la porte, rentra dans sa chambre et referma le battant derrière lui. Il aperçu alors son cousin.

« Yuki ?… Que fais-tu là ? »

Ce dernier lâcha brusquement le roman inachevé et tenta de cacher la photo incriminée derrière lui.

« Oh. » Fit placidement son aîné, alors que son regard tombait sur l'œuvre.

« Je… Cherchais… Une cartouche d'encre ! » S'exclama Yuki en désespoir de cause tout en essayant de filer à l'Anglaise. Shiguré ramassa « Love Yukiko » et le reposa sur le bureau. Yuki en profita pour, marchant en crabe, contourner son cousin. Ce dernier gardait le visage rivé aux titres du manuscrit. Le rat allait atteindre la porte, quand brusquement le chien se retourna et l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Attends ! »

Yuki ne put retenir une exclamation de terreur.

Son cousin la ramena violemment en arrière et le plaqua contre le bord du bureau. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du jeune homme et planta ses yeux de braises dans les iris troublées de Yuki. Coincé. Pas d'échappatoire possible, soit il s'allongeait sur le bureau, soit il fonçait dans les bras de son cousin. Dans les deux cas cela aurait aggravé la situation.

« Heu… Shiguré ?… » Tenta Yuki pour désamorcer l'atmosphère.

« Oui ? » Son cousin avait le souffle un peu court et la voix légèrement rauque. Tout cela ne disait rien qui vaille.

« Tu veux bien… me lâcher ? » Demanda-t-il hésitant tout en s'accoudant au meuble dans le but d'éviter le rapprochement entre leurs deux visages que manifestement Shiguré cherchait.

« Non.» Enfin leurs lèvres entrèrent en contacts. Le rat était mort de peur, son cousin mort de plaisir. Il en avait tellement rêvé de ce baiser brûlant. Il chercha à l'approfondir mais les dents fermement serrées du jeune homme faisait barrage. Shiguré glissa une main sur la nuque fragile et l'autre sur les reins de son cadet et le serra. La distance entre leur deux corps devenait minimale et bien qu'il se débatte, Yuki aurait de plus en plus de mal à s'échapper.

« S'il te plaît… » Quémanda Shiguré contre ses lèvres.

Yuki avait l'esprit embrumé et les sens perturbé. Il ne savait plus trop ou il était, ce qui se passait. Jamais on ne l'avait embrassé comme ça. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas énormément d'expérience mais tout de même…

Shiguré mordilla brusquement la lèvre inférieure du rat, celui ci poussa un cri de surprise et le chien en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de l'adolescent. Submergé par la panique Yuki cessa de lutter. De toute façon s'était vain, son cousin était beaucoup trop fort. Et puis… ce n'était pas si désagréable. Sentant que le jeune garçon se détendait, Shiguré relâcha un peu la prise, il glissa sa main le long d'une joue pâle. Yuki frissonna sans trop savoir pourquoi. Son aîné déposa un baiser dans son cou, puis passa sa langue sur le contour de son oreille avant de lui murmurer :

« Je t'aime Yuki… »

A ces mots le garçon s'évanouit dans les bras du chien échauder qui fut cruellement déçu.

Le lendemain matin, Yuki se réveilla dans son futon un peu perturbé. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire et il se demanda si c'était un rêve ou le thé qui n'était pas normal? Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour Yuki ! Bien dormit ? »

« Oui merci Torhu. » Répondit le rat en regardant autour de lui sur la défensive. L'écrivain n'était pas encore là.

« On a déjà peur sale rat ! J'ai pourtant promis à Torhu de pas t'attaquer quand tes pas réveiller ! »

Yuki ne fit pas attention à Kyo et s'assit.

« Il n'y a rien eu d'anormal hier ? »

Son cousin et Torhu le regardèrent perplexe.

« Non, rien. » Répondit doucement la jeune fille.

Yuki finit par se dire qu'il avait probablement rêvé quand tout à coup :

« Bonjour mon amour ! » Shiguré surgit du couloir et se précipita sur Yuki pour lui rouler un patin.

La mâchoire de Kyo retentit fortement quand elle s'écrasa sur le bord de la table.

« Mais ca va pas! » Brailla Yuki horrifier en s'essuyant la bouche.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air si dégoutté que ça hier. » Répondit le chien avec une mine contrite.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? » S'extasia Torhu.

« Tout à fait ! » Répondit Shiguré en partant d'un grand rire.

« Mais pas du tout ! » Répliqua Yuki.

« J'y crois pas ! » Balbutia le chat.

« Et pourtant c'est vrai, hier soir Yuki ma déclaré son amour éternel ! Ahahah ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que… » Reprit Yuki qui commençait à s'énerver mais il fut coupé.

« Regarde Yuki chéri ! J'ai changé le titre de mon roman »

_Love Yuki_

« Je crois que je vais vomir ! » S'exclama le rouquin en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

« Bon… Je vais vous laisser. » Fit Torhu avec un sourire entendu.

« C'est ça, c'est ça ! » Rigola Shiguré.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais ! » Ragea Yuki.

« Ca se lisait dans tes yeux, amour. Et la manière dont tu tes évanouit. C'était si romanesque ! J'ose néanmoins espérer que tu ne compte pas faire ça tous les soirs car il y a des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire. » Dit avec une lueur dans le regard en glissa un bras dans le dos du rat.

« Lâche-moi espèce de perv… » Le reste fut aspiré par le baiser du romancier.

A nouveau l'esprit de Yuki alla faire un petit tour sur les nuages, laissant la place aux sensations charnelles.

« OK… Tu m'a eu… » Chuchota-il enfin quand son bien aimé le lâcha.

Ce dernier un sourire affectif et victorieux.

FIN

Je sais que ca paraît cours comme ça. Mais ca prend du temps quand même. Lol je suis assez satisfaite de ce premier one-shot. Et vous quand pensez vous. Celui que je vous réserve pour la prochaine fois est beaucoup plus dramatique. (Mais il finit quand même de manière grotesque -- lol)


	2. Le médecin et l'asthmatique

Titre : Le médecin et L'Asthmatique

Couple : Ca me paraît évident… Couple certes un peu plus concevable mais pas si courant que ça.

Attention c'est plutôt tragique! (Sortez les mouchoir) Par contre je prévient Jialio que la fin est... enocre... particulière. Lol Sinon je remercie encore une fois tobli, Lara Timguogni, licelice et donc Jialio pour leur gentil message! Bisous!

Le médecin regagna son cabinet en se massant le front. Il était las. L'hiver était toujours une période charger pour les docteurs, mais la troisième grippe du mois d'Akito avait eu raison de ses nerfs. Il s'écroula dans son fauteuil de cuir noir et avala deux antidépresseurs. Il aurait besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie. Quelqu'un qu'il puisse aimer et chérir. Et non soigner et supporter. Encore qu'il n'avait rien contre soigner les gens, il aimait son métier. Non ! Ce qui l'nsuportait c'était les plaintes interrompues et sans rapport avec leurs maux, de ses patients. Surtout les personnes âgées. Mais personne ne pouvait battre le chef de famille sur le terrain des souffrances psychique et des jérémiades pathétiques. A l'ordre du jour : « Yuki ne m'aime plus, je suis très malheureux ! ». Auquel il est bien sur rigoureusement interdit de répondre « Yuki ne vous a jamais aimé et vous trouvez toujours le moyen d'être malheureux ».Yuki… Voilà un patient plus coopératif. Plus docile. Plus fragile. Plus mignon. Plus désirable. Plus… Hatori se frappa le front avec le plat de la main. Pas bon ! Pas bon !

C'était mauvais pour lui de repenser au rat. Chaque fois cela finissait pareil, a savoir un désir trop ardent qui nécessitait une séance de travaux manuels. En plus c'était le petit frère de son meilleur ami ! Sans parler du fait que s'était son cousin de dix ans son cadet. A savoir impossible sauf en rêve… Et même en rêve c'était immoral ! Il secoua la tête vigoureusement. Il fallait se concentrer sur autre chose. Il alluma la télévision :

« Cette culotte guenante vous ferra perdre vos formes disgracieuses sans efforts ! »

CLIC

« Cette voiture à été faites pour vous ! »

CLIC

« Steeve ! Comment as tu put me tromper avec Marissa ma meilleure amie ? »

CLIC

« Ronpschit, Ernest, Tigrette, Topla, Bijou, Amiral et Chapo ! Pischtron, Gristi, Douhami, Joubi, Minapash, Danpa, Hamtaro ! »

CLIC

« Le rat derrière ses airs de rongeurs paisibles, à en réalité une activité sexuelle extrêmement intense. Les petits étant souvent dévorés par les prédateurs, il faut maintenir la population d'une colonie par une procréation ardue… »

Il éteignit la télé aussitôt, les mains déjà moites. « C'est un appel au vice ce documentaire ! » Songea-t-il encore un peu affolé. Comment ne pas pensé à l'adorable rat quand on lui en mettait sous le nez ? Il se mit à triturer sa cravate. Depuis Kana il n'avait plus vraiment eu de sentiments… Mais Yuki avait fait renaître une flamme sous les cendres. Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait mais ce désir, cet espoir le torturait. Ca cravate toute roulée ressemblait à présent à une corde de pendu.

Le téléphone sonna, l'interrompant dans ses sombres pensées.

« Allô ? »

« Tori! Comment vas tu ? »

« Shiguré… Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Ne fait pas cette tête d'enterrement voyons ! »

Hatori leva les yeux au ciel puis se regarda dans le miroir accroché au fond de la salle, effectivement il n'avait pas l'air très gai.

« Tori ? »

« Hum. »

« Il y a chez moi un malade ! Sur le point de mourir peut être et toi tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est « hum » ? »

« Désolé. »

« Ah ! On te changera pas, hein ? Tu sais de quoi tu à besoin ? »

« Je suppose que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir… »

« Une souris ! »

« QUOI ? » S'exclama le dragon en rougissant jusqu'au oreilles.

« Bah… Une fille. Une fraîche fleur. Une petite amie en somme. »

« Ah. Enfin, tu n'appelais pas pour ça. Qui est malade ? »

« Yuki. »

« Yuki ? » Hatori voulait masquer son inquiétude par un ton détacher, il n'était pas sur d'avoir réussi.

« Quelle froideur ! » Peut être bien que si en fait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Une grippe ? »

« Non, non. C'est… bizarre. »

« Dans ta bouche ce mot n'a pas tout à fait le sens conventionnel… »

« Tori je suis sérieux. Yuki est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis deux jours sans manger. Ca fait un petit moment déjà qu'il a une attitude curieuse… Mais je pensai que ca passerait. Enfin, Torhu est très inquiète. »

« Tu es sur que ce n'est pas d'un psychologue dont il à besoin ? »

« Tori, tu me vois le collé chez un psy pour qu'il lui dise : « Bonjour je suis maudit par l'esprit du rat, aucune fille ne peut m'enlacer sans que je me transforme en boule de poil, mon chef de famille est sadique et trop possessif vis à vis de moi, ma mère me déteste et je suis condamné à vivre caché ! A part ça je suis normal docteur ? » »

« … »

« Tu vois ! Et puis c'est vraiment sa santé qui m'inquiète. Il ne mange plus, je crois qu'il ne dort plus, non plus. Il refuse de voir qui que se soit, même Torhu. Et puis il fait des trucs étranges. Ont entend des bruits curieux de sa chambre la nuit. »

« Quel genre de bruit ? » Questionna le médecin suspicieux. Il connaissait la tournure d'esprit de son ami.

« Des chocs, des objets qui raclent au sol… »

« Hum… amène-le-moi cet après midi et on verra ça. »

« Heu… C'est à dire qu'il refuse. »

Hatori se gifla mentalement. Bien sur que Yuki refusait de revenir dans la résidence, il avait trop peur de voir Akito.

« Bon, je vais venir alors. »

« Non, non tu ne comprends pas ! Il refuse de te voir. Quand Torhu lui a demandé s'il était malade et s'il avait besoin de toi, il à hurler que si tu m'étais un pied à la maison il se tuerait. Il n'a plus rien dit depuis. »

« Mais pourquoi m'appelle tu alors ? »

« Je… voudrais que tu viennes, mais je voulais aussi que tu sois prévenu de son état d'esprit. »

« J'arrive ! »

« Tout de suite ? »

« Bien sur tout de suite ! C'est grave!» S'énerva Hatori qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses sentiments.

« Je le préviens ? »

« Il vos mieux qu'il ignore ma venue. A tout de suite ! » Et il raccrocha sans prendre la peine d'écouter la réponse du chien.

Yuki voulait se suicider ? Son beau, son tendre, son délicat Yuki. Non mauvais ! Pas SON Yuki ! Yuki tout cours ! Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le voir ?

Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans sa voiture la réponse lui vint.

« Il n'a pas oublié… »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il arrivait chez son ami d'enfance.

« Monsieur Hatori ! Dépêcher vous ! Yuki fait encore des bruits inquiétants ! » S'exclama Torhu dés qu'elle l'aperçu. La jeune fille l'entraîna à l'étage devant la porte de la chambre du rat. Shiguré se trouvait déjà là. Il eut un sourire crispé pour son camarade et frappa au montant de la porte.

« Yuki ? Ouhou ! Yuki chéri sort ou Torhu m'épousera ! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. » Souffla Hatori.

« C'est une blague, voyons Hatori. Torhu ne peut pas m'épouser, elle est déjà fiancée avec Kyo. »

Le médecin écarquilla les yeux. Et se tourna vers la demoiselle qui rougissait. Il comprit tout. Il avait déjà soupçonné Yuki d'être amoureux de la jeune fille mais en avoir la preuve tangible lui brisait le cœur. Peut importe maintenant que Yuki le déteste ou non, qu'il lui pardonne ou non, pour lui cela revenait au même. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra la chambre baignée dans l'obscurité.

Il comprît aussitôt la provenance des « bruits bizarres ». Au milieu de la pièce trônait une chaise sur laquelle un drap était attaché de manière à se pendre. Manifestement Yuki n'avait pas trouvé le bon endroit ou l'accrocher. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Il distingua dans l'ombre la frêle silhouette du jeune homme secoué de sanglots sur son futon. Son cœur se sera à cette vue. Il fit un pas et cogna quelque chose. Il le ramassa.

« Ce n'est pas avec de l'aspirine que tu arriveras à te suicidé. » Constata-t-il en fixant les cachets étalés par terre.

Yuki se retourna vivement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je fais mon métier. Désolé, je sais que tu ne tenais pas spécialement à me voir. Essaye d'oublier l'homme que tu à en face de toi et de ne voir que ma fonction. » Cela lui déchirait le cœur de parler aussi durement, mais il savait que s'il se laissait aller, il voudrait toucher le jeune homme, l'enlacer, l'embrasser…

« Oublier… » Yuki déglutit.

Hatori savait pourquoi il y avait autant d'amertume dans le ton du rat. Comment oublier l'homme qui malgré nos supplications effaça la mémoire de nos seuls amis ? Comment pardonner ? Il soupira. Et s'agenouilla. Yuki se recroquevilla contre le mur. Prît d'un élan de tendresse incontrôlable, le médecin tandis la main vers le visage de son cousin. Celui-ci la repoussa d'une tape.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

« Je ne vais rien te faire. »

« Yuki… » Dit-il avec amour. « Qui a t-il ? Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de me pardonner et de me faire confiance, mais essaye au moins… » Il mettait beaucoup d'espoir dans cet entretien.

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

« Tu crois cela vraiment ? Yuki j'ai eu ton âge. On est en pleine adolescence, on voudrait des relations plus poussées avec certaines personnes, mais tous contacts nous est interdits. On craint que la vérité ne soit dévoilé… On à honte… Et finalement on se déteste… Ainsi que son entourage… »

L'adolescent fixai l'homme des larmes dans les yeux. Hatori pensa qu'il avait touché juste.

« C'est à cause de Torhu et Kyo, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en tentant une caresse dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne le repoussa pas mais ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Torhu ? Kyo ? » Il semblait ne pas comprendre.

« Tu l'aimais n'est ce pas ? Tu aime Torhu. » Reprit l'adulte avec un sourire triste.

« Non. Pas Torhu ! » S'exclama le garçon en essuyant ses larmes.

« Quoi… Kyo alors ? » S'étonna le médecin.

« Non ! » Hatori était perdu. La tête lui tournait. Mais qui alors ? Shiguré ? Absurde ! Kagura ? Ridicule ! Arisa ou Saki les amies de Torhu ? Inimaginable ! Aki… NON ! Momiji ? Kisa ? Haru ? Oui peut être Haru… Ayame ? Hein ? Mais ca va pas la tête ! Et pourquoi pas sa mère pendant qu'il y était !

« Mayuko… »

« Quoi ? » Yuki était amoureux de son professeur ? Hatori se dit tristement qu'il aurait du être professeur. Hélas pour les peines de cœur il n'avait pas de remède. Ni pour lui, ni pour son cher Yuki. Il contemplait langoureusement son jeune cousin quand brusquement celui ci se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par la poitrine.

« Ne le refait plus jamais ! » Cria-t-il en larmes.

« Quoi ? » Demanda l'aîné perdu dans ses sentiments et dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Avec le professeur Mayuko… Je vous aie vu vous embrasser l'autre jour ! »

L'esprit du médecin fila à toute allure. Effectivement trois jours plutôt il avait été à la librairie des parents de Mayuko et… Elle l'avait embrassé. Et sur la bouche en plus. Pas de doute la dessus. Il l'avait repoussé gentiment, ses sentiments n'étant pas réciproques. Mais ou pouvait bien être Yuki pour les avoir vu ? Cela importait plus. Hatori comprenait à présent pourquoi Yuki ne voulait pas le voir. Cela n'avait rien a voir avec son enfance, mais c'était dû à la jalousie.

« Yuki… Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, ni… que tu l'aimais. Je ne partage pas ses sentiments, je ne suis pas un rival. Mais… peut être est-elle un peu vieille pour toi non ? »

« Je me fiche d'elle ! » Hurla Yuki fou de rage le visage couvert de pleure. « Je ne veux pas que TOI tu l'embrasse ! »

Une ampoule s'alluma brusquement dans la tête du médecin. (Nda : pas trop tôt) Yuki l'aimait ? Yuki l'aimait ! Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était… Il devait être mort. Le paradis était plus sombre qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, mais les anges étaient plutôt à son goût…

« Hatori ! » L'appel de Yuki le ramena au présent. C'était donc bien réel. Il avança à nouveau sa main vers la joue du jeune homme qui cette fois ne la repoussa pas.

« Imbécile ! Le seul que j'ai envie d'embrasser c'est toi. »

Et il prît le visage de l'enfant dans ses mains afin de s'exécuter. C'était si doux, su chaud, les larmes de Yuki roulaient le long de ses doigts. Il les essuya du pouce. Il accentua le baiser en plongeant sa langue presque dans la gorge du jeune homme. Celui-ci n'eut alors pas la réaction espérée. Au lieu de gémir doucement, il se mit à tousser bruyamment. Hatori se décolla brusquement inquiet. Le jeune homme sifflait à présent, en ce tenant la poitrine. L'évidence frappa de plein fouet Hatori, le second amour de sa vie faisait une crise d'asthme. Après des années c'était le jour de leur union qu'il choisissait de manquer de souffle. Le médecin retourna sa sacoche et en extirpa un inhalateur. Hors de question que Yuki meurt, maintenant qu'il connaissait ses sentiments. Il mit le tube dans la bouche diaphane et appuya un grand coup. Quelques secondes. Le souffle reprit. Le rythme se ralentit. Et la crise passa.

« Plutôt musclé comme premier rendez-vous. » Plaisanta doucement Yuki.

« Idiot ! » Répliqua l'autre encore inquiet en le serrant contre son cœur. « Je t'aime… » Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec délicatesse. Soudainement un flash illumina la pièce.

« Qu'ils sont mignons ! Voilà une magnifique photo souvenir de votre mise en couple ! Alors contents ? On dit merci qui ? Merci Tonton Guré ! »

FIN

Pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre je ne mâchais pas moins de 14 chewm-gum. A la cerise si vous voulez tout savoir ! aaaah ! La cerise et Tatoo' une passion destructrice :

Le chocolat : NooOOOOoooNNNnn ! Tatoo' ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

TatooLight : Désolé mais tu as tendance à devenir un peu trop coulant c'est temps si !

Donc voilà ! Vous pouvez laisser une review pour l'histoire, ou pour l'exploit buccal, ou par compassion pour le chocolat !


	3. Top Lapinou 2006

Titre : Top Lapinou 2006

Couple : Evidemment Momiji et… mais qui pourrait avoir besoin d'un top model à part un couturier, hein ?

£££Hello! Merci encore à Gwenaelle, Chaya Escanor, Kicha, Marianne(du30), Jialio, Tobli, et Lara Timquogni, je vous aime! (Tatoo' ce prend pour Mylène Farmer! Mais non pas du tout...) Bon alors le one-shoty d'aujourd'hui est un peu plus court et complètement... stupide. Lol J'espère quand même que ca vous ferra rire.

Bien ! Et c'est parti pour un chapitre fort en petites notes stupides et inutiles à l'histoire !££££

« Ayame ! Prend moi comme model ! » Implora pour l'énième fois le lapin avec des yeux de biches.

« Non, Momiji tu es trop jeune, trop hyperactif, trop… toi, en somme ! »

« Ayaaaameee, j't'eeennnn priiiiie ! »

Cela faisait bien un mois que le blondinet harcelait son aîné afin de devenir son modèle vestimentaire. Pourquoi cet engouement ? Le serpent l'ignorait et ne cherchait pas vraiment à le savoir. Car étant ce qu'il est, il s'en fichait royalement. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'on puisse l'admirer à ce point.

Le lapin était mignon et il n'avait pas de doute sur le fait qu'il ferait bientôt tourner les têtes des filles, surtout quand il se serait décider à porter l'uniforme des garçons. Seulement Ayame préférait travailler avec des modèles adultes. C'était beaucoup plus amusant d'essayer de faire rentrer un ramoneur de quarante balais (1) dans une robe fourreau, qu'un petit bonhomme comme Momiji. Non le garçon était déjà beaucoup trop féminin pour l'expérience soit exitante (2).

« Ayame ? »

« Non ! »

« Je ferrais tout ce que tu voudras ! Je nettoierai ta voiture ! »

« Je n'ai pas de voiture ! » (3)

« Je cirerai tes chaussures ! »

« Je ne porte pas de chaussures qui nécessite d'être ciré! »

« Je ferais ta vaisselle ! Ta lessive ! Ton ménage ! Ta cuisine ! »

Ayame ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Savamment occupé à limé ses ongles, il songeait à la commode plus qu'amusante qu'on lui avait fait la veille: Une robe de demoiselle d'honneur rose fuchsia pour un nain inijambiste. (4) Seul problème le nain en question voulait une robe longue, et quand on est court sur pattes c'est très moche. Comment allait-il pouvoir négocier ça ?

« Je brosserai tes cheveux ! »

« Ne touche pas à mes cheveux espèce d'impie ! »

«Maieu ! »

Et Ayame s'en alla comme un prince. Momiji le regarda s'éloigner en poussant un soupir. Que devait-il faire pour que le serpent le remarque ? Certes il était jeune mais tout de même, il était mignon tout plein. Ayame aurait du craquer depuis longtemps devant sa bouille d'ange. Mais manifestement l'adulte n'était pas sensible à ses charmes enfantins. Mais Momiji était tenace, il n'abandonnerai pas ! Pas sans avoir obtenu au moins un baiser. Un petit becko ne fait de mal à personne, ca ne tuerai pas Ayame.

Aussi pendant encore deux semaines chaque fois que le lapin croisait le beau serpent que se soit, accidentellement ou volontairement, il lui sautait dessus en hurlant « S'il te plaît ! »

Ce à quoi au bous de deux jours Ayame cessa de répondre « non » et l'ignora complètement.

Mais hélas pour le couturier, un vendredi Minné tomba malade. (5)

« Nom d'Akito ! (6) Comment vais-je faire pour mes essayages ! Je suis fichu cette robe doit être livrée demain ! Je sais ! Je vais appeler Tori ! Non, trop grand, il déchira le chemisier. Yuki ? Hum… Ce n'est peut être pas LA bonne idée (7) Je pourrais demander à Kisa mais Hiro s'y opposerait, alors je pourrais demander à Hiro mais il essayera de m'étrangler…

L'entrepreneur de minijupes se retrouvait dans l'impasse. Il ne pouvait pas coudre la robe sur un buste car la femme qui l'avait commandé était trop petite de gabarit. Mais il ne pouvait pas déclarer forfait et demander un délai. S'aurait été ruiné sa réputation. Ayame avait deux choses auxquelles il tenait plus que tout : ses cheveux et son image. (Et Hatori mais ceci est une autre histoire beaucoup trop classique pour entrer dans ce recueil) Actuellement l'un des deux était en grand danger ! Le puissant moral du serpent commença à se noyer dans les abysses de la perdition quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Diling (8)

« Coucou Aya ! C'est moi ! »

« Mon sauveur ! » Ayame en aurait pleuré de joie. Juste la bonne taille. Il se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira dans l'arrière boutique.

Momiji sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Avait-il enfin réussit à capter l'attention de son adoré. Tout ce l'allait un peu vite pour lui mais après tout, Ayame était adulte ce n'était pas étonnant.

« Momiji chéri… » Fit Ayame d'un ton enjôleur.

« Oui ? » Répondit timidement le lapin en rougissant.

« Si tu veux toujours être mon modèle c'est ta chance ! Tu peux me sauver la vie ! »

« Ah. » Le lapin était un peu déçu et décontenancé mais en même temps, il était rassuré. « Bien sur ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

« Formidable ! Enfile ce modèle je dois faire les dernières retouches ! Il y a un paravent là bas dépêche toi et… Encore merci ! »

Momiji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles (9), Ayame qui disait merci ? That's a miracle !

Il passa derrière le paravent et découvrit le costume qu'il devait mettre. Une robe, cela ne l'étonnait guère chez Ayame mais… Une robe champêtre avec des grosses fleurs vives dessus et un tablier blanc à volants. Il aurait explosé de rire s'il n'avait pas du la mettre. (10) Il l'enfila, elle était parfaitement à sa taille, ont eu dit qu'elle avait été faîtes pour lui. Il se mira dans une glace et rougit jusqu'aux tempes. Jamais il ne pourrait se monter au serpent dans cet accoutrement.

« C'est bon Momiji ? »

« Heu… oui, oui… » Il se décida à sortir, se fut alors au couturier d'arboré un jolie dégrader écarlate.

« Sooooo cuuute ! »Pensa-t-il complètement hypnotisé.

« Ayame ? »

« Nein ? »

« Ayame ? Ouhou ! » Le jeune garçon agita sa petite main devant les yeux verts-jaunes. Leur propriétaire eu un déclic. Certes, tout à coup son cousin lui semblait beaucoup trop mignon pour qu'il le touche sans penser à autre chose qu'à ses coutures, mais il n'avait guère le choix.

« Je… Oui… Bien… »

« Oui ? »

« Ah oui ! Monte sur ce tabouret ! »

« Heu… Ayame, tu m'aide à attaché le tablier ? »

« Hein ? » Paniqua légèrement l'adulte en voyant le blondinet se retourner et lui tendre les pends du tablier blanc. Quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas y arriver tout seul ? Manifestement pas ! Le gamin attendant toujours. Ayame avança prudemment les mains de hanches fines du garçon en psalmodiant « On ne touche pas ! On noue ! On ne touche pas ! On noue ! » Il fit une élégante boucle en restant à la plus grande distance possible.

« Bon maintenant grimpe ! »

« Ou ça ? » Fit Momiji en écarquillant de grands yeux un peu inquiets.

« Sur le tabouret ! »

« Ah ! »

Ayame se racla la gorge. Bon autant commencer par réglé les épaules. De dos il ne verrait pas l'adorable mou du garçon. Il passa donc derrière l'enfant et commença à resserrer les manches.

« Ayame ? »

« Hum ? » Marmonna l'aîné une épingle dans la bouche.

« Tu sors avec Minné ? »

Il lâcha son épingle.

« Je… Quoi ? mais bien sur que non ! »

« Tu as une petite amie ? »

« Non, Momiji je suis célibataire. » Maugréa-t-il en se penchant pour ramasser l'épingle. Ouh. Très mauvais plan finalement le dos se fit remarquer Ayame en arriva au niveau des fesses du jeune homme. Il se redressa brusquement et passa devant.

« Ne bouge surtout pas, je vais ajuster le col. »

« Ayame ? »

« Quoi ? » Répondit-il un peu excédé en essayant de ne pas regarder les adorables grands yeux de son cadet.

« Tu n'aime pas les femmes ? »

« Put… ! » Sous le choc Ayame s'était piqué le doigt.

« Tu t'ais fait mal ! » S'inquiéta le lapin. « Attend ! » Il attrapa le doigt blessé au bous du quel perlé une goutte de sang et le suça.

Une alerte se déclencha dans le cerveau du serpent. Il arracha son doigt aux lèvres tentatrices et s'agenouilla en balbutiant :

« Je… retouche… Tablier. »

Très mauvaise idée. (Parenthèse descriptive de la situation. Ayame mesure environ 1m70 et Momiji 1m40. Donc, Momiji sur un tabouret et Ayame agenouiller ça donne : Ayame au niveau de la ceinture du blond. Mdr)

« Aga, aga, aga ! » Le cerveau du couturier battait complètement de l'aile.

« Ayame ? Ca va ? »

« Oui, non, enfin… » Des petits Momiji dans des tenues toutes les plus sexy les une que les autres tournaient dans la tête du serpent. Il commençait à avoir très chaud. Le blond mit une main sur son front.

« Tu à de la fièvre ? »

La main était douce, fraîche, parfumé. Le self contrôle d'Ayame parti depuis longtemps exploré le pôle sud ne lui fut d'aucun secours. Il bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa la main de Momiji :

« Momiji Sôma, voulez vous m'épouser ? »

Moment de flottement. Puis le plus jeune pleurant de joie lui sauta dans les bras en s'exclamant :

« Je veux une robe blanche ! »

« Elle ne t'ira pas longtemps… » Répondit malicieusement le serpent. (11)

FIN 

(1)Oui je sais… Mauvais jeu de mots.

(2)Non pas dans le sens ou vous pensez ! Tordus !

(3)Il en a pas besoin… Il a Hatori !

(4)Je suis sur qu'il y a des ta de nain inijambiste qui rêve d'une telle robe !

(5)Vendredi. Jour du poisson pané quand j'étais gosse, à la cantine. Et comme j'aime pas le poisson pané, vendredimauvaise journée Minné est malade ! C'est dingue comme on peut influencer une vie seulement avec un croustibat !

(6)Akito étant leur Dieu… Comprenez ça comme « Nom de Dieu ! » Comment mon humour est naze ? Ouais… vous avez raison désolé !

(7)Nan desu ka, Aya qui réfléchit ! OO

(8)Oh hey ca va hein ! Si vous savez la faire mieux la porte…

(9)Pourtant c'est grand des oreilles de lapins ! Il a du bien entendre !

(10)Quand tu te souviens que c'est toi qui dois la porter, c'est tout de suite moins drôle !

(11) Bah… Robe blanche… Plus robe blanche… vous voyez quoi ? Non ! Je peux vous l'expliquer par review !

££££

Oui j'avoue celui là est débile. Mais j'aime bien quand même. Petite review s'vous plaît ? A votre bon cœur m'sieurs, dames !Sinon je serais très déprimé et j'aurai plus envie d'écrire (vous inquitez pas j'ai encore des idées un peu plus sérieuses dans ma manche).


	4. Il n'y a personne d'autre?

Titre : Il n'y a personne d'autre ?

Couple : Ritsu et… Non ca vous gâcherait la surprise ! Allez creuser vous un peu la cervelle !

Merci à Lara Timquogni(je vais juste t'appeller Lara ok?), à tobli, à Marianne (toujours du 30... c'est vachement loin!), à Jialio et à Kicha pour leur gentils messages d'encouragement. (Mes remerciments sont tellement original)

£££££

« Je meurs d'ennui ! » Râla le mouton. En s'écroula sur la terrasse.

« On ne peut même pas sortir. » Soupira-t-il en contemplant le ciel pluvieux. Ritsu s'avança sur le parapet en bois.

« Veux-tu un peux de thé bien chaud ? »

« Pfff. » Hiro détourna le regard, méprisant son cousin si bête. « Dire que Kisa et chez cette idiote ! »

« Torhu n'est pas idiote. »

« Et comment peux-tu juger ? Tu es aussi stupide qu'elle ! »

Le singe baissa la tête honteux et blessé.

« Désolé… »

« Arrête de tout le temps t'excuser, c'est lassant et je m'ennuie déjà assez ! »

« On peut jouer à quelque chose si tu veux ? Une partie de go par exemple. »

Le jeune homme s'attendait à ce que l'enfant le rabroue à nouveau mais à son grand étonnement, celui-ci eu un sourire curieux.

« Oui… Une partie de go, pourquoi pas ? Mais corsons un peu la chose d'accord Ritsu ? »

« Heu… Cor.. Corsé ? Comment ça ? »

« Faisons un pari ! »

Le singe fut déconcerté. Il leva les yeux aux ciels semblant pesé le pour et le contre.

« D'accord ! » Répondit-il finalement avec un sourire candide.

« Parfait ! Si je gagne, tu devras embrasser la première personne que tu vois…»

« Entendu ! »

« …Avec la langue !

« Quoi ? » Ritsu devint blanc comme un linge.

« Oui tout à fait avec la langue. » Répondit Hiro avec un air cruel. « Tu ne peux plus reculer Ritsu, tu as déjà accepté. »

« Et… Si JE gagne ? »

« Ca n'arrivera pas ! » Répondit le gamin sur de lui. « Mais si tu gagne… Voyons… Je serais à ton service pour toute la journée ! »

« Et tu iras voir Torhu pour lui dire qu'elle n'est pas bête ! »

« Comment ? Hors de question ! »

« Alors je ne joue pas. »

« Bon… d'accord. Marché conclu. » Il se serrèrent la main.

« Je prends les blancs ! » S'exclama Hiro et la partie commença.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard.

« J'ai gagné ! »

« Quoi ? Non c'est impossible ! » Ritsu s'accrocha au plateau et fixa les jetons avec des yeux paniqués. Pas de doute, le petit l'avait battu à plat de couture.

« Tu dois tenir ta promesse Ritsu et embrassé la première personne que tu verras ! »

« … »

« A part moi bien sur ! »

Zut ! Pensa le singe. Il aurait préféré embrasser le garçon cela aurait été plus simple.

« Et bien sur sans le mettre au courant de notre accord au préalable. » Cela devenant de plus en plus complexe.

« Bon je te laisse ! Je vais appeler Kisa. Mais… je t'ai à l'œil ne croit pas que tu pourras échapper à ce baiser. » Ritsu ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur la journée à venir. Il se dit que se serait peut être une bonne idée de ne pas sortir de chez lui de toute la journée. Il rentra donc précipitamment dans la pièce et ferma la porte-fenêtre. Il prît le partit de passé son après midi à faire des mots croisés. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'absorbait dans une grille

_Meilleur ami de l'homme :_

« Coucou Ritsu, tu es chez toi ? »

« CHIEN ! » Ritsu fixa la porte de derrière laquelle provenait l'appel. Pourquoi ? Shiguré ne venait jamais le voir d'habitude. Une seule solution : la fuite. S'il ne le voyait pas, il n'aurait pas à l'embrasser. Ritsu fit très délicatement glisser une autre porte et prît la poudre d'escampette juste au moment ou son cousin pénétrait sa demeure.

« Il m'avait pourtant semblé entendre quelqu'un… »

A quatre pattes le singe longea silencieusement la baraque. Un bruit de pas venant de droite ! Il se jeta dans un fourré à gauche.

« Allô ! Minné ? Oui je voudrais de la soie pour le modèle dont nous avons parlé hier ! »

Ouf ! Embrasser la personne qu'il admirait le plus au monde aurait vraiment été très gênant. A pas feutrés le jeune homme s'éloigna du chemin principal. Il s'extirpa douloureusement d'un bosquet de roses pour déboucher sur la demeure d'Hatori. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à gauche, puis à droite. Personne heureusement. Ritsu piqua un fard à l'idée de devoir embrasser la personne qu'il voyait le plus souvent après sa mère. (1)

« Kyo-Kun ! »

« Aaaaah ! »

Ses cheveux caramel se dressèrent sur sa tête quand il reconnu les voix de Kagura et Kyo. Hiro avait dit la première personne qu'il verrait. Et s'il en voyait deux en même temps. Devait-il faire un baiser mouillé à trois ? Le jeune homme ne préféra pas tenter le diable. Il piqua un sprint avant d'apercevoir les deux tourtereaux.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il tomba à genoux, essoufflé. Et maintenant ? Il était trop loin de sa maison pour rentré chez lui sans croiser personne. Ou se cacher afin d'être sur d'être en paix ? Il aperçut alors le pavillon du chat un peu plus loin. Celui-ci n'était pas occupé Kyo étant libre pour le moment. Il y serait en cinq minutes et personnes n'aimaient cet endroit, pas de risque d'être dérangé. C'était parfait ! Il allait repartir quand une voix glacée l'interpella :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Non. Pas ça. Pitié. Pas après avoir évité tout les autres. Qui y avait-il derrière le pavillon du chat déjà ? Bien sur… SA maison. A LUI. Ritsu se mit à trembler. Il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre ?

« Répond. Qu'est ce que tu fais à ramper comme un vulgaire lézard ? »

Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner.

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle, insolent ! »

Le singe tourna lentement la tête vers son chef de famille.

Akito avait l'air passablement énervé.

« Je… »

« Tu ? »

« Je me promène. »

« A quatre pattes ! » La colère du brun était palpable. Ritsu quant à lui se demandait comment il aurait put embrasser quelqu'un d'aussi tyrannique.

« Oui. J'ai… Perdu ma lentille ! »

« Tu n'en porte plus depuis deux mois ! »

Aie ! Manifestement Akito se tenait très au courant de la santé de ses maudits.

« Ah c'est juste ! Ca explique pourquoi je ne la trouvais pas. » Dit-il en riant bêtement.

« Lève-toi ! »

Il obéit. La peur paralysait tous ses membres. Il aurait aimé se sauver mais de un : il se rappelait de la menace d'Hiro. De deux : Il n'était pas suicidaire, pour fuir devant Akito.

« Approche ! » Son estomac fit un tour qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Il fit quelque pas en avants. Il devait vraiment embrasser cette boule de nerfs en fusion ? Encore quelques pas.

« Ritsu ! »

« Quoi ? » Il faillit sauter dans les airs tellement le ton était sec.

« On ne dit pas quoi, on dit comment ? »

« Pardon. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu t'habille comme ça ! »

Ritsu devint vert, puis bleu, puis blanc. Il agrippa son kimono rose à fleurs blanches.

« Je suis désolé, Akito-san ! Toutes mes excuses ! »

Akito semblait exaspéré par ces simagrées. Il tourna la tête et fixa un point au loin. « C'est maintenant ou jamais » s'exalta Ritsu et avant d'avoir put réfléchir aux conséquences, il attrapa la nuque du plus jeune et captura ses lèvres. Il y eut une exclamation scandalisée de la part de son vis à vis. « Bon… Avec la langue il dit ! Courage Ritsu ! » Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son chef sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait étant donné son manque d'expérience.

Une gifle retentissante fit cesser le contact.

Akito qui était tout à l'heure excédé, semblait désormais enragé.

« Je suis mort ! » Songea Ritsu.

« Rentre ! » Ordonna Akito en désignant sa porte.

Ritsu restait immobile, ayant une dernière pensée pour ses parents.

« Tout de suite ! »

Il fit une courbette et couru vers la porte se prenant les pieds dans son kimono. Akito le suivait de près. Une fois à l'intérieur il ferma la porte et se tourna lentement vers son maudit. Le singe eu un sourire un peu idiot.

« Assis ! »

Il s'exécuta, se demandant de quelle manière atroce le jeune chef choisirait de le faire mourir. Aucun doute quant au fait que se serait douloureux. Akito s'agenouilla face à lui avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Ritsu ferma les yeux attendant le trépas.

Quand il sentit des lèvres froides dans son cou ! Il rouvrît vivement les yeux. Akito le puissant, le terrifiant Akito était entrain de l'embrasser avec l'air d'un enfant sage. Le pou de Ritsu s'accéléra quand il sentit une main glacée ses glissa dans son kimono.

« Ca fait longtemps que je rêve de ça. » Souffla le chef.

Les yeux du singe s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Impossible de repoussé son chef. Impossible également de lui avouer que le baiser n'était que le résultat d'un pari stupide. Son ventre et son cœur rivalisaient de loopings vertigineux. Soudain la main sur son torse le renversa sur un futon. Les yeux d'Akito étaient trouble, Ritsu sentit la peur l'envahir, il allait y passer…

« MAMAN ! »

Le cri déchirant retentit à cinq kilomètres à la ronde.

A quelques mètres de là, sur le bord du pavillon du chat. Hiro munit de jumelle avait observé toute la scène.

« Je l'savais bien qu'il était stupide ! »

FIN

(1) Ritsu se blesse très souvent. Il voit donc Hatori régulièrement.

£££££

Mouarf ! Je suis sadique pauvre Ritsu ! Nan ne voyez pas ça comme un viol surtout, je voulais juste faire une chute avec un grand cri (maman me semblait amusant. )Libre à vous d'imaginer ce que vous voulez. Ritsu à put prendre la fuite. Ou alors il s'est aperçu que s'était pas si désagréable. Ou Hiro à eu bon cœur et à crier au feu. (Hiro ? Bon cœur ?) Ou il y a vraiment eu le feu. Tout est possible. Allez une review pour taper sur la tortionnaire de singe ?

P.S

Pourquoi quand je passe mon correcteur orthographique, celui-ci s'obstine-t-il à vouloir appeler « Ritsu » « Rictus » ?


	5. L'amour est un plat qui se mange chaud

Titre : L'amour est un plat qui se mange chaud.

Couple : Place aux filles ! (Contente Lara ?) Aujourd'hui sur notre scène Mesdemoiselles Kagura Sôma et Torhu Honda !

Le blabla pas intéressant de TatooLight : Je suis un peu déçu par ce chapitre. J'aurai aimé le faire plus long. J'aime bien la chute. (Même si mes chutes dans ce recueil sont plutôt grotesques). L'idée de couple était bonne mais, je sais pas… Non ce chapitre me contrarie. (Conscience de tatooLight :Pourquoi tu le publie alors ?) Pour avoir un avis objectif ! (CdTL : Et si ont te dit que c'est de la merde en branche ?) T-T

££££££££££££

Kyo marchait flegmatiquement en direction de la demeure du chien. Il revenait d'un entraînement particulièrement ardu dans le dojo de son maître, trempé de sueur, il n'avait qu'une hâte prendre une douche brûlante et relaxante. Il rentra dans la maison sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. Grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers et gagna la salle de bain. L'eau chaude et bienfaisante détendit ses muscles. Puis il fut pris d'une petite fin, une serviette autour du cou, il alla se préparer une boulette de riz, puis se dirigea vers le salon. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte ! Agenouillées au milieu de la pièce Torhu et Kagura étaient collées comme deux ventouses par la bouche. La boulette alla s'écraser sur le pied nu du chat, projetant du riz au vinaigre un peu partout et alertant les deux jeunes filles.

« Kyo ? » Fit Kagura étonné alors que sa compagne disparaissait derrière ses cheveux, le teint écarlate.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ? » S'exclama le chat.

« On s'embrasse. Ca ne se voit pas ? »

« Si… Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on aime ça. »

« Hein ? »

« Oui c'est très agréable, Kyo. Tu devrais essayer. »

Kyo dévisagea sa cousine pour voir si elle plaisantait. Aucun indice. Il se tourna alors vers Torhu sachant qu'elle ne savait pas mentir.

« Torhu c'est quoi ce délire ! »

« Heu… Kyo… Enfin Kagura et moi… on a des atomes crochus… »

« En gros, nous sommes ensemble. » Conclut l'autre brune en posant la main sur celle de son amie.

'C'est un cauchemar' Songea le roux.

« Vous êtes quand même pas… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Quoi ? » Demanda le sanglier avec un sourire épanouit.

« Rien ! » Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Kagura était amoureuse de lui depuis des années comment pouvait-elle changer aussi vite de sentiment ? Et Torhu la douce et gentille Torhu… Il était pourtant sur, qu'elle aussi l'aimait. D'ailleurs lui-même n'était pas insensible aux charmes de la jeune fille. Mais, comment vivre une histoire quant on est un monstre ? Il avait préféré se taire et attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer. Comment cela allait évoluer. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça !

« Mais… Je croyais que tu m'aimais ? » Fit-il.

« Tu ne m'aimais pas de toute façon. »

« Non, pas comme ça… » Répondit-il en pensant 'Pas toi' et en fixant Torhu.

« Torhu aussi t'aimait ! N'est ce pas Rhu-chan ? »

A la mention de son nom la fille sursauta. Elle froissa nerveusement sa jupe entre ses mains.

« O… Oui… Je crois… »

Kyo était complètement perdu. Si elle l'aimait pourquoi embrassait-elle sa cousine ?

« Tu crois ? »

«J'en étais sur avant… »

«Mais… Je t'aime aussi ! » S'exclama-t-il. Il venait de comprendre, Torhu et Kagura avaient mis au point cette comédie pour le rendre jaloux. C'était l'évidence même.

« Kyo… Tu veux à nouveau me brisé le cœur ! » S'insurgea Kagura.

« Quoi ? »

« Quand j'ai compris que tu ne m'aimerais jamais j'ai cru mourir de désespoir ! Mais j'ai trouvé en Torhu une oreille attentive et une épaule tendre, des bras chauds pour me réconforter. Il est hors de question que tu me l'enlève ! »

Le jeune homme considéra les deux filles avec des yeux de poissons morts. Torhu avait agrippé la main de Kagura et lui souriait doucement : « Je ne te quitterais pas. »

« C'est pas une blague. » Articula le chat.

« Non Kyo ! » Répondit Torhu en prenant de l'assurance. « On t'aimait et puis… On s'est consolé mutuellement, au final on a plein de point commun.»

« Mais comment c'est possible ! »

« Tu te souviens de la saint Valentin ? » (Nda : Pas celle du manga)

« Oui… »

« Tu m'avais encore cruellement repoussé, tu avais jeté mes chocolats ! Et Torhu elle… Elle m'en a offert… »

« Mais elle en offre à tout le monde ! »

« Ne m'interromps pas ! On a alors beaucoup parlé. De toi d'abord, puis de nous. »

« C'est un cauchemar. » Balbutia-t-il en se pinçant.

« Non. » Répondit placidement Torhu. (Nda : OO)

« On s'aime ! » S'exclama le sanglier avec un grand rire fou.

Kyo défaillit, c'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Il tomba sur les fesses les yeux dans le vague.

Sa cousine elle, se leva, elle prît la main de son amoureuse et toutes les deux quittèrent la pièce, la bouche en cœur.

En sortant, elles croisèrent le charmant rat qui revenait des courses.

« Oh Yuki ! »

« Kagura ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! »

« Je suis venu enlever ma bien aimé ! »

« Quoi ? » Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur Torhu écarquillés.

« Ah au fait ! Kyo est dans le salon il à pas l'air bien ! Tu devrais aller l'embrasser ! »

« Hein ? »

« Avec la langue ! » (1) Conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil alors que le jeune homme lâchait ses courses sur son pied gauche.

FIN

(1)Hum… Ca me rappel quelque chose. Lol Ouis nous ne le savions pas mais Kagura et Hiro sont très proche.

£££££££££££££££££

Oui je sais, ça c'est vraiment un micro chapitre. Mais que voulez vous on peut pas être toujours au top ! Lol Désolé. Review quand même, j'vous en prie ! (CdTL : Mais non, vous donné pas cette peine! C'est d'la merde en branche !) Mais ta gueule toi !

P.S

A tous ceux qui ont trouvé ce chapitre nul: Je vous en supllie revenez demain! Il sera beaucoup mieux! Et pour une fois je vais vous laisser le choix... Vous pouvez avoir un autre Yuri (beaucoup mieux), un yaoï sérieux(avec Yuki) ou un yaoï débile (genre Top Lapinou)... Si vous ne vous prononcez pas je mettrai le yaoï sérieux.


	6. Ca y ressemble

Titre : Ca y ressemble…

Couple : Kuréno X Yuki (mais non j'ai rien contre Arisa.)

Rating : Ames sensibles s'abstenir ! Nan je déconne mais il y a un peu de sexe. Rien d'explicite je vous rassure c'est pas trop mon style. Disons allusion très compréhensive.

TT Je remercit ceux qui malgré tout mon reviewé le dernier chapitre! merci beaucoup! je suis émuuuu. Merci Jialio. Merci Gunblader121. Donc à votre demande voici un yaoï et à la demende de gunblader c'est le sérieux. A vous et à tout les autres: J'espère que ca vous plaira!

££££££

« Non. »

La réponse cinglante lui griffa le cœur. Kuréno eut le sentiments que du sang lui remontait le long de la gorge. Il s'en doutait depuis longtemps mais l'entendre de sa bouche était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avais imaginé.

« Maintenant sort ! Tu m'énerve avec ton air désemparé. »

Le coq obtempéra. Il n'obtiendrai rien de plus. Que des insultes, s'il restait. Il quitta la pièce et s'éloigna dans le jardin. Serrant les poings et les dents. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il avait passé l'âge. A vingt et un ans on ne pleure plus. Même pour des peines de cœur. Il fit le tour de la propriété. Ses pieds le guidait automatiquement, le soleil se couchait. Il finit par s'effondrer sur un parapet. Ne pas pleurer. Il leva le yeux vers le ciel rougeoyant. Il le savait pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir, pas d'avenir. rien. Que le néant. Et le souffrance. Et pourtant il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de l'aimée. c'était une jeune fille si sensible. Lui le savais. Mais même si elle le repoussait, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il resterait près d'elle, jusqu'au jour de sa mort ou jusqu'au jour de SA mort. Il poussa un soupir. Quand brusquement il entendit un bruissement. Il n'était pas seul. Le bruit étouffé provenait de la maison sur laquelle il s'était adossé. Quand il y repensait il ne venait jamais de ce côté de la propriété. Etait-ce le pavillon du chat ? Ou celui de Ren Sôma ? La curiosité le poussa plus loin qu'il n'aurait dû. Il fît glisser la porte dans un bruit feutré. Le silence se fît. Un silence de plomb. La pièce était aussi noir que la mort et une ambiance lugubre régnait. Il tenta un pied à l'intérieur. Son oreille capta un faible gémissement. Un instant, la peur étreint son cœur. Puis il se ravisa. C'était ridicule. Il était adulte, il n'avait quand même pas peur du noir. Un noir très noir. Très noir et gémissant…

« Akito-san ? »

Il eut un sursaut violent. En plus de gémir, le noir parlait.

« Akito-san ? » Répéta timidement le noir.

« N… Non. »

Le noir eu une aspiration de surprise.

« Je… je suis Kuréno. »

« Le coq ? » Kuréno était surpris. Comment une pièce toute noire pouvait-elle être au courant de la malédiction ? Il s'avança prudemment.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Fit la voix soudain hystérique.

« Je voudrais juste… savoir qui vous êtes. »

Il fit encore quelque pas en direction de la voix et devina alors un visage. Un visage d'enfant pour une voix perdue.

«Akito sait que vous êtes là ? » Fit la voix qui désormais avait une ébauche de visage.

« Non. »

Brusquement deux yeux violets révulsés de peur apparurent dans le noir. La forme assise en sol se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

«Partez ! Partez, partez, partez, partez ! »

Kuréno attrapa le corps par les épaules et planta son regard dans les yeux exorbités. La ressemblance le frappa de plein fouet. Pareil. Même visage, même nez, même joues, même coupe. Juste la couleur des yeux et des cheveux qui changeait.

« Tu es… un clone? »

«… »

Fille ou garçon ? Garçon ou fille ? Kuréno était tenté de répondre : ni l'un, ni l'autre. Juste un clone. Pas un humain donc asexué. Un clone hermaphrodite.

«Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Douze ans. Mais vous devriez partir… »

« Et tu t'appelle ? »

« Yuki. Si Akito vous trouve… »

« Peut importe ! Tu sais qui je suis ? »

L'enfant eu un hochement de tête.

« Le coq. » 'Etait plutôt ' Songea Kuréno. Tout à coup une question le frappa.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'attends. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Qu'il vienne. »

« Qui ? »

« LUI. »

« Akito ? » Un hochement de tête penaud lui servit à nouveau de réponse. Que faisait Yuki, si tel était son nom, dans un endroit pareil ? Akito avait décidément des idées bizarre. Mais bien sur ! C'était évident ! Si jeune, enfermé dans le noir, au courant de la malédiction.

« Tu es le chat ? »

L'enfant secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non ? »

« Je suis le rat. »

Le rat. Le préféré du Dieu ? Ici ?

« Mais.. Pourquoi es-tu enfermé ? »

«J'ai du faire quelque chose de mal. Akito dit que je suis… Immonde. Pas humain. »

Kuréno fut prit d'un élan de tendresse et de compassion et sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il serra le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Il lui ressemblait tant. Sa peau était si douce. Et ses cheveux si parfumés. Tous les sens de l'homme était en alerte. L'enfant contre sa poitrine sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Inquiet il voulut s'éloigner, mais Kuréno le retint. Il tourna son visage vers lui et déclara :

« Tu es beau ! »

Les yeux déjà grand de Yuki devinrent démesurés. Il fut pris de tremblement incontrôlé.

«Partez ! »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu me plais.»

« Non ! »

« Si. »

Le rat tenta de s'échapper des bras de son aîné, mais celui-ci le tenait fermement.

«Tu n'iras nul part. »

« Qu'allez vous me faire ? » Cria le jeune garçon terrifié.

« Rien de mal. Je ne vais pas t'abîmer, tu sais. » Et il se pencha sensuellement vers l'adolescent et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune rat resta tétanisé. Kuréno en déduisit qu'il lui était permit de continuer. Mais alors qu'il accentuait l'étreinte, il s'aperçut que son vis à vis était complètement amorphe. Il ne le repoussait pas, ne répondait pas. Absence totale de réaction.

« Yuki ?» L'appela-t-il doucement en utilisant pour l'unique fois son prénom.

Le garçon sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit : tu me plais. J'ai envie de toi. »

Il fit glisser le yukata le long des épaules fines et blanches de Yuki et l'allongea par terre. Il avait un peu honte de profiter du manque d'affection de l'enfant, mais au contact de la chair tendre, il oublia tous ses scrupules et se laissa porter par ses sensations. L'enfant ne se débattit pas. Il cria. Puis il gémit. Mais à aucun moment il ne se plaint. Quand enfin Kuréno se libéra dans le corps étroit de Yuki, le jeune homme s'autorisa à enlacer le torse de son partenaire. Il blottit sa tête au creux de la clavicule du coq et chuchota :

« C'est ça l'Amour ? »

« Ca y ressemble… » Souffla Kuréno en songeant à Akito.

£££££££

FIN

Ah ! Je suis contente d'avoir finit celui là. C'était ma deuxième idée pour cette série (juste après « Le médecin et l'Asthmatique ») Au fond il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi être contente. C'est plutôt triste comme histoire. Au final personne n'est heureux. Ni Yuki, ni Kuréno… Et Akito non plus d'ailleurs ! Je sais, Akito est une fille dans ce chapitre. Moi je le préfère en garçon. Mais que voulez vous, il faut bien que je me mette dans la tête que c'est une demoiselle.

TatooLight après avoir lu le tome 17 : « Nan ! C'est pas possible ! Il y a une explication ! Il ment à Kuréno pour le garder près de lui. Il met des prothèses Il est complexé par son visage féminin comme Yuki alors il dit qu'il est une fille qui se fait passer pour un garçon pour pas avoir l'humiliation d'être un gars avec un visage de fille ! Oui voilà ! Mouhahahahahaha ! (Personne à suivit ton raisonnement Tatoo') Ah ouaih ! Gomen !

Bon vous pouvez mettre une review pour vous plaindre du sort de Yuki, pour vous plaindre du style de Kuréno (qui ont peut le dire est unbrin cruel), pour demandé une réexplication du délire final de Tatoo' ou pour dire que vous avez aimé (on sait jamais ! lol).

P.S

Kuréno mon correcteur veut l'appeler « Churent » et moi-même votre serviteur il veut me nommer « Totalisât ». Charmant…


	7. A Trois Heures du Matin

Titre : A trois heures du matin

Couple : Rin/ Saki : Deux chevelures noires, deux regards stoïque… Hum… Jolie couple non ? (Un brin narcissique peut être…)

Blabla : Amis d'la poésie bonsoir. Le One-shot que vous allez lire aujourd'hui est la description d'un coup de foudre ou d'un coup du destin, comme vous préférez.. Je remercie gunblader121qui a eu la bonté de me reviewé et en plus de me complimenter. (Merciiii! Merci! Merci! Merci!)

£££££££££££

Saki planta un dernier bâton d'encens dans le sol et contempla le cercle ainsi tracé. La nuit était opaque et l'orage tonnait au loin. Des flashs bleutés illuminait le ciel par intermittence. Les gouttes de pluie n'atteignaient pas les mèches des brins odorants. La jeune fille serra les pans de sa cape sur son corps et eu un sourire. Torhu n'aurait rien à craindre des esprits cette nuit. La maison de Shiguré était protéger par une barrière de porte-bonheur disposé selon la forme d'un pentacle par les soins de la brune. Saki n'aimait pas cet endroit. Reculé de tout. Savoir son amie, seule dans une maison entourée de trois hommes ne lui plaisait guère. Il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi…

De l'autre côté de la propriété une autre jeune fille aux cheveux d'encre avançait furtivement. Elle finirait par le faire parler. Ce maudit chien cracherai le morceau. Avec habileté elle évitait les pierres et les ornières. Elle avait marché pendant plusieurs heures avant d'arriver là. Sa crinière ruisselait d'eau glacée. Elle secoua la tête. Ses longues mèches folles virevoltèrent autour d'elle, projetant une nuée de goutte. Elle s'essuya le visage d'un revers de bras et poursuivit sa course discrète. Elle arriva derrière la maison du chien. D'un geste leste, elle monta sur la terrasse. Ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité cherchèrent la porte. Rin émit un sifflement de protestation. Bien sur ! Avec un tel orage ils avaient protégé les murs avec des panneaux de bois. Impossible d'entrer par-là. Elle longea le mur, fit un bond et se hissa sur le toit à la force de ses poignets. Doucement, prudemment elle l'explora. Il s'agissait de ne pas alerter toute la maisonnée. Seul Shiguré l'intéressait, les deux autres ne savaient rien sur la malédiction et Torhu lui importait peu. Elle savait qu'il y avait un velux quelque part. Elle l'avait vu la dernière fois. Mais ou?

Soudain Saki aperçu une forme indistincte sur le toit. Un ennemi avait-il réussi à franchir ses protections ? Etait-il déjà dans le périmètre lors de la sécurisation? L'ombre rampait le long des tuiles. Saki eut un frisson. Chose rare. Elle fit quelques pas en avant et plissa les yeux, tentant de distingué plus nettement la chose. Mais celle-ci semblait ne plus bouger.

Rin s'immobilisa. Elle avait senti une présence. Un regard sur elle. Quelqu'un l'observait. Elle scruta la forêt alentour. Oui ! Là bas un tissu bougeait. Une cape balayer par les vents. Elle se redressa brusquement. Debout, raide, elle défiait son adversaire.

Saki eut un sursaut lorsque la forme jaillit du toit. C'était une jeune fille. Sa silhouette se découpait sur la lune pleine, ses cheveux fouettaient l'air sous la pluie battante. La spirite écarquilla les yeux. Se fut une réminiscence.

Saki se revit enfant, s'asseyant face à une vieille diseuse de bonne aventure sous une tente de fête foraine. La femme avait un air un peu fou sous ses châles et ses colliers de perles, mais ses paroles s'était inscrit à jamais dans l'esprit de Saki.

«A trois heures du matin, sa forme élancé se détachera sur la lueur de la lune. La pluie trempera ses cheveux de cheval fou. C'est la personne pour qui tu donneras ta vie. »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et revint à l'actualité de sa vie. Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait marché jusqu'au pas de la porte. La créature sur le toit la fixait froidement. Saki pouvait à présent distinguer ses yeux sombres.

Rin dévisageait la jeune fille. Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche, elle pouvait observer son visage, ses longs cheveux noirs et ondulés. Qui était-ce? Elle se laissa glisser du toit.

Saki suivit le gracieux mouvement des yeux. La créature atterrit face à elle campé sur ses deux pieds.

Elles se fixèrent muettement. Puis brusquement la plus jeune des deux tomba à genou dans la boue.

« Je t'aime ! »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama le cheval sans plus se soucier de la discrétion.

« Tu m'étais destiné, la voyante l'avait prédit. »

« Mais je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ! »

« Je m'appelle Saki Hanajima. Je suis une amie de Torhu Honda qui habite ici. Et toi ? »

« Je… Suis Rin. »

Saki eut un sourire énigmatique. « C'est joli. »

« Peut importe ! J'ai des choses à faire ! Ficher le camp! »

« Non. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je te suivrai jusqu'au bous du monde. Je tuerai pour toi. Je mourrais pour toi ! »

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça. »

« On se connaît même pas. Vous êtes folle ! »

« Tutoie-moi ! »

« Si je vous dis « tu » vous me ficherez la paix ? »

Saki eut un sourire enfantin.

« Va t-en ! »

La jeune fille ne bougea pas.

« Je t'ai tutoyé. Alors laisse-moi ! »

« Je n'ai plus de raison de le faire puisque tu me tutoie. »

Rin s'en serrait arracher les cheveux. Elle ne comprenait rien au délire mystique de cette uluberlu et s'en fichait royalement. Elle voulait voir son cousin avant le matin et filer.

« Je peux t'aider. » Fit Saki interrompant le flux de pensé du cheval.

« A quoi ? »

« A trouver la clef à ton problème. »

« Je n'ai aucun problème ! »

« Tu es venu trouver des réponses ici. Je peux t'aider… »

La spirite poussa un panneau de bois et pénétra la maison. Rin l'observa faire, stupéfaite. Elle ma suivit dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Shiguré. Saki se pencha sur le chien et apposa son index entre ses deux yeux. « Libère-nous la clef ! »

Rin s'approcha et vit les yeux de son cousin s'ouvrirent mais restèrent vides. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne qui l'incita d'un hochement de tête.

« Comment levé la malédiction ? »

« Elle se lèvera d'elle-même. Elle s'estompe de plus en plus et bientôt elle disparaîtra. Nous serons tous libre. Comme Kuréno. » Les yeux se clorent. Rin resta interdite. Kuréno ? Le coq ? Libre ? Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle s'élança au dehors.

Saki la poursuivit.

« Attend ! »

« Quoi ? » S'énerva la plus grande.

« Je voudrais que tu exhausse mon vœu en échange. »

Rin soupira, mais comme elle n'était pas chienne :

« Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Un baiser. » Le souffle de l'aîné se bloqua dans sa gorge. Mais sa vis à vis avait l'air sérieuse. Elle prît donc sur elle, se pencha et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur la bouche rose de Saki. Ce fut un effleurement léger, tel un pétale de fleur. Elle se redressa. Ca n'avait pas été désagréable.

« Voilà. Je peux partir ? »

« Oui. »

Elle se retourna et s'engouffra dans la forêt. Mais, elle s'aperçut que l'autre fille la suivait.

« Mais… »

« J'ai juré de te suivre ou que tu aille. »

Rin leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré. Manifestement cette Saki avait bien l'intention de tenir paroles. Mut par la pitié, l'émotion ou peut être un sentiment plus diffus et encore inavoué, elle attrapa la jeune fille par la main et dit :

« Vient, on va attraper la mort ! »

Et elle coururent s'abriter.

FIN

Ouh que c'est niais comme fin. Bah ca change de la fin burlesque. J'aime cette idée de couple. (Bien que je ne sois pas particulièrement fan de Rin. D'ailleurs elle est mieux les cheveux court… Pourquoi je lui aie fait les cheveux longs moi ?)


	8. Grandeur et Décadence

Titre : Grandeur et décadence

Couple : Enfin un couple hétérosexuel ! N'y a t'il donc aucun mot japonais pour désigner cela ? Hum… Pas à ma connaissance ! Bref passons, notre couple aujourd'hui à la palme d'or du mal assortit : Yuki et (roulement de tambour) Arisa. (non j'ai rien contre Kuréno)

Blablabla un peu plus important de TatooLight: Hélas mes amis, je part en vacances demain. Pour une duré d'une semaine. Je serais donc de retour Lundi prochain le 24 Juillet! En attendant comme je suis quelqu'un de super sympa (Si, si j'vous assure!) je vais vous mettre DEUX chapitres aujourd'hui! Oui public! DEUX! Tu à bien lut!

Hum… Il fallait à un moment ou à un autre faire un couple hétéro. Autant commencer par-là ! Voyons qui d'autre vous auriez put avoir…. (Sort son petit carnet à idées) Mais… Ou sont les couples hétéros ? Ah ! En voilà un ! Deux… Peut être trois… Mais quand je pense ceux avec Akito sont…. Nan ils sont à part! Entre nous, soyez heureux d'avoir Yuki et Arisa je pense que c'est moins bizarroïde que les autres. (Mais arrête, tu vas leur faire peur). Ce qui ferait vraiment peur c'est un Kyo/ Saki… Sur ce…

£££££

« Je vais te battre à plat de couture sale rat ! » S'exclama Kyo en écrasant son poing sur le mur à moins d'un centimètre de la tempe de son cousin. Yuki commençait à ce demander si pour une fois il n'allait pas avoir raison. Il para un coup de pied mais reçu en pleine figure le coup de tête qui suivit. Le prince plié en deux le nez ensanglanté n'était plus très glorieux. Le chat eut un sourire victorieux :

« Et maintenant ! Je t'achève ! »

Il leva le pied afin de donner le coup de grâce quand soudain (1) une barre de fer percuta l'arrière de son crâne et il s'écroula dans la poussière.

« Arisa ! »

« Salut Prince! (2) Des ennuis ? »

« Heu… Plus maintenant. Merci. »

« De rien ! Ca m'a fait plaisir. Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de lui démonter la tête. »

Yuki se pencha sur son cousin mit KO. Il mit la main devant son nez pour vérifiait qu'il était encore en vie.

« Il respire. »

« Ah merde ! Attend… j'vais arranger ça ! » La jeune fille releva sa barre au-dessus de sa tête.

« Non ! Mais tes folles ! »

« Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais. Tu n'as pas l'air très proche de ton cousin… »

« Je suis encore moins proche de mon frère ou de mon chef de famille je ne souhaite pas pour autant leur mort ! » S'exclama Yuki se demandant si l'amie de Torhu était bien dans son état normal. D'habitude la barre servait à proférer des menaces à l'encontre des filles de son club. Jamais Arisa ne frappait vraiment.

« Arisa ? »

« Hum. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Bien sur ! Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Il a faillit t'écraser la tête ! »

« Oh… Ca va merci. Merci… de m'avoir aider. »

« C'est naturel… »

Yuki restait perplexe face à l'attitude détachée de la jeune fille.

« Enfin non ! Ce n'est pas naturel ! Je t'ai aidé à des fins personnels ! »

« Personnels ? »

« Oui ! Pour obtenir quelque chose de toi ! »

« C… Comment ? »

« Je viens quasiment de te sauver la vie. Ca mérite une petite compensation, non ? »

« Hum… Oui certainement… » Répondit Yuki incertain.

« Je veux que tu sortes avec moi ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Ne fais pas cette tête là mon prince ! »

« Mais… Tu… Je… »

« Je veux que tu sois mon petit ami. Et aux yeux de tous. Je veux que tu m'embrasse sous le nez de ton fan club et… Ah oui j'oubliai ! Je veux que tu me fasses mon bentô tous les jours ! »

Yuki avait la tête qui tournait. C'était une blague de mauvais goût !

« Tu seras ma princesse et je serais ton chevalier servant ! Prêt à te défendre à tout moment ! »

« Je peux me défendre tout seul ! »

« Manifestement non… » Répliqua calmement Arisa en jetant un coup d'œil à Kyo toujours inconscient.

« Enfin… Arisa… Tu n'est pas sérieuse ? »

« Je crois que je pourrais difficilement l'être plus. »

« Tu es amoureuse de moi ? » Fit-il incrédule.

« Peut être… Qui sais ? »

« Bon ! A demain Princesse, n'oublie pas mon déjeuner ! » Elle l'embrassa sur le front et s'éloigna alors que le rat se transformait dans une fumée rose.

Un peu plus tard. Quand il eut reprit sa forme humaine et qu'il eut arrêté de pleurer nerveusement, il sortit des buissons ou il s'était caché et prît la direction de chez Shiguré. Qu'allait-il faire ? Allait-il vraiment devenir la… princesse de Arisa ? C'était ridicule ! Il songea soudainement avec horreur à la robe que son club lui avait fait porter. Arisa en exigerait-elle autant ? Il s'agrippa la tête entre les mains et la secoua vigoureusement.

« Non, non, non, non, non ! »

« Non quoi ? »

« He… »

Il se trouvait face à la demeure. Le chien le dévisageait l'air amusé.

« Yuki, si c'est la schizophrénie, ca se soigne ! »

« Crétin ! Je vais très bien ! »

«Yuki ? Ou étiez vous ? » S'exclama Torhu en jaillissant de la cuisine.

« Je vous aie attendu pendant vingt minutes ! »

« J'ai eu un petit problème de transformation. » Répondit le jeune en se grattant la tête embarrassée.

« Toi ! Tu va me dire ce qui s'est passé ! Pourquoi je me suis réveillé par terre dans la cour ? »

« Je l'ignore crétin de chat ! Une crise d'hypoglycémie peut être… »

Après une joute verbale. Yuki put s'éclipser dans la salle de bain.

Sous le jet brûlant de la douche il se mit à remettre ses idées dans l'ordre : Arisa… Elle n'était pas moche. Un peu trop bourrine peut être… Mais en même temps il lui devait une fière chandelle. Akito l'aurait tué s'il s'était fait battre par le chat. Sortir avec la blonde ne serait peut être pas si désagréable… L'embrasser en public. Aie ! Mais était-elle vraiment amoureuse ? Peut être cherchait-elle à rendre quelqu'un jaloux en utilisant l'image du prince… Non c'était grotesque ! Il n'allait pas du tout ensemble ! Qui y croirait enfin ? « Soit ma princesse et je serais ton chevalier servant ! » S'était le monde à l'envers ! Lui qui d'habitude était appelé 'Prince' allait se retrouver à joué les filles au sein d'un couple. Il grimaça. Mon dieu les autres allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Mais il avait difficilement le choix. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'Arisa aille révéler à tout le lycée qu'il avait été sauvé par une fille. Brusquement un détail lui revint en mémoire. Le BENTÔ ! (3) Il se tapa la tête contre la porte de douche et retint un cri de douleur. Il ne savait pas cuisiner !

Il sortit de la cabine de douche se sécha et se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse.

« Torhu ! Torhu ! » Seule la jeune fille pouvait l'aider.

« Elle est allée se promener avec ses amies. » Répondit le chien de derrière son journal.

'Oh non !' Pensa le rat. 'Je suis foutu !'

Il n'avait plus qu'à se débrouiller seul. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !…

Ou a des boulettes de riz brûlé et une salade de choux trop rance…

Fichu !

« Qu'est ce que tu fou ? »

Yuki se retourna vers son cousin et eu une illumination.

« Kyo rend moi un grand service ! »

« Hors de question ! »

« Je t'en prie ! Toi tu sais cuisiner ! J'ai absolument besoin d'un bentô pour demain sinon je suis mort ! »

« Torhu t'en ferra un demain matin ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas pour moi ! Pitié, je ferrais tout ce que tu voudras ! »

« Hum… » Le chat eut un sourire mauvais.

« Ok ! »

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu verras demain … »

Le rat curieusement ne passa pas une très bonne nuit. Le lendemain matin la première chose qu'il vit fut une boite de déjeuner.

« Tient. »

« Merci. »

« Bon maintenant parlons affaire. »

Yuki hocha la tête avec appréhension.

« Paiement en deux parties, une ce matin et l'autre à la sortie des cours parce que là, il est trop tôt. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« D'abord, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé hier ? »

« Ah… »

« Kyo, Yuki ! Bonjour vous avez bien dormit ? » Les interrompit Torhu. Leur entretient fut donc remit. Il petit déjeunèrent et partirent pour les cours.

Arriver au lycée Torhu rejoignit Hana. Il se retrouvèrent à nouveau seul.

« Alors… ? » Interrogea le chat d'un ton menaçant.

« Arisa ta assommer avec une barre de fer ! » Dit à toute vitesse le rat sans respirer, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

« QUOI, Revient ici sale lâche ! »

Une course poursuite dans la cour s'en suivit alors. Quand brusquement Arisa et sa barre de faire surgirent de nul par ! Yuki qui ne l'avait pas vu fonça sur elle. Elle referma ses bras sur le corps gracile et fusilla du regard le chat qui freinait difficilement sur ses talons.

« Bonjour Princesse ! »

« Ah ! »

Tout le monde les regardait. Quelle honte ! Est-ce qu'il avait entendu ? Faites que non…

Yuki passa la journée à esquiver soigneusement son cousin, mais… évité Arisa était du domaine de l'utopie. Elle le suivait partout, le bras autour de ses épaules sa barre métallique à la main et un regard mauvais pour qui conque s'intéressait de trop prêt à son 'petit ami'. Et après le patin qu'elle lui roula à leur du déjeuner… Il fut impossible que quiconque ne soit pas au cours de leur 'relation'.

Ce n'est qu'à la sortie des cours que Kyo rattrapa le rat.

« Tu te rappel la deuxième partie ? » Interrogea-t-il avec un sourire sadique. Yuki déglutit bruyamment.

« Tu va souffrir ! »

Kyo sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche et le lui tendit. Le rat le contempla perplexe. Arisa surgit derrière lui.

« Ce rouquin t'embêter chérie ? » (4)

« Non je l'embête pas ! On règle une affaire. » Kyo repoussa la jeune fille.

« Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Chuchota Yuki pressant en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à son 'chevalier servant'

« Tu va appeler Akito… »

« Quoi ! »

« Et lui dire 'Allez les chats !' »

« Hein ? »

« Je veux t'entendre crier 'Allez les chats !' »

« A Akito ? »

« A Akito. » La vengeance était vraiment cruelle. C'était petit. C'était vil. C'était vicieux. En somme, c'était parfait. Le chat composa le numéro et tendit l'appareil à son cousin sous l'œil intransigeant de la Yankee.

Yuki tremblant pris le téléphone.

« Allô ? »

« Pour… Pourrais-je parler à Akito-san, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Je vous le passe… »

« Oui ? » Claqua la voix du chef de famille.

« Akito… » Yuki était en sueur.

« Yuki ? » S'étonna le jeune chef.

« Viv… Akito pardon…. D'avance…. VIVE LES CHATS ! »

Il lâcha le combiné au sol et s'enfuit. Poursuit par Arisa et par le cri furieux qui s'échappait du mobile.

« YUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Qu'est ce qu'on ne ferrait pas par amour ! (5)

FIN

(1)Un cavalier, qui surgit hors de la nuit ! Courant vers l'aventure ! Son nom il le signe à la pointe de son épée, d'un 'Z' qui veut dire 'Zorro' ! Zoooorroooooo ! Renard rusé je sais pas la suite ! Frappez-moi ou rappelez-la-moi !

(2)J'adore en version originale ça donne « ouji-sama » je sais pas pourquoi je trouve que sa sonne super bien !

(3)Musique de psychose. Tintintin !

(4)Oui avec un 'e', c'est fait exprès !

(5) Cela signifit-il que Yuki est quand même amoureux de Arisa ? Peut être…

££££

Cette histoire n'a aucun sens dites-vous ? Certes, je vous l'accorde. Mais c'est marrant non ? Enfin moi j'aime bien. Comment faire un couple sérieux avec Arisa et yuki ? C'est comme si je vous disais que Pikachu est en dépression ou que Végéta prend sincèrement en considérations l'opinion de sa femme Bulma… C'est inconcevable ! (Enfin pour moi)

Review ?

P.S

Non je ne prends pas de cachet bizarre !


	9. Trop de mousse tue l'Amour

Titre : Trop de mousse tue l'amour

Couple : C'est un Momiji/Kyo ! Pauvre Momiji il va souffrir. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs parce que Momiji comme acteur sa signifie forcément scénario débile. Le titre nous en dit quelque chose… --' Je suis désolé. Un jour je devrais essayer de faire un truc sérieux avec Momi… Oui par exemple lui plus vieux avec l'uniforme des garçons sortant avec Mayuko et Hatori… (On avait dit sérieux Tatoo' ! En plus ici c'est des COUPLES, pas des trios)

Kyo était affalé sur le canapé du lapin, son jeune cousin la tête sur ses genoux le fixait avec adoration. Tandis que la main du chat faisait des va et vient dans les cheveux blonds.

« Quand est ce qu'on le fait ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On en à déjà parler, Momiji. Parce que tu es trop jeune ! »

« Mais j'ai seulement un an de moins que toi ! »

« Oui et bien physiquement tu à l'air d'avoir onze ans et ça me gène. »

« Ta peur ? »

« Peur ! »

« Tu es vierge, N'amour ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! »

« D'accord, si tu me fais l'amour. »

« Non ! »

« Alors je continu ! N'amooouur… »

Le rouquin serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Cette conversation devenait de plus en plus régulière et étouffante. Vierge ? Non il ne l'était plus ! Il ne l'était plus depuis ce fameux jour ou Kagura…. Avait eu envie de s'amuser. Mais le mignon petit lapin, lui, l'était. Hors de question que ce soit lui, le chat, le monstre qui dépucelle ce charmant innocent. En même temps Kyo n'avait aucune envie que son chéri aille voir ailleurs. Quinze était un âge parfaitement correct pour une première fois. Lui-même avait quatorze ans… Alors pourquoi il bloquait psychologiquement ? Bien sur, il avait la hantise que son bracelet soit arraché dans la mêlé mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Il devait être un peu tordu pour ne pas vouloir coucher avec son petit ami, d'autant plus qu'il le désirait. Masochiste peut être ?

« Et si c'est moi qui prends l'initiative ? » Interrogea le lapin en déboutonnant le pantalon du chat qui sauta au plafond.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Fit il en refermant son bouton. Momiji fît la moue.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit non ! »

« Tu es frigide ? »

« Mais absolument pas ! » S'exclama le chat en rougissant furieusement.

« Alors pourquoi tu me touche jamais ? Même pas un vrai baiser ! »

« Je t'embrasse ! » S'insurgea Kyo.

« Pas comme je voudrais ! » Répliqua le lapin.

Bon c'était vrai que leur baiser était très superficiel. Bouche fermée, juste un contact. Mais chaque fois que le roux voulait aller plus loin. Une sonnerie stridente retentissait dans son crâne. Les yeux brins de Momiji devenaient pesants.

« J'y peux rien ! » S'était un cri du cœur.

« Alors laisse moi faire… » Le lapin eut un sourire.

Les méninges de Kyo travaillaient à pleine puissance. Le laissé faire ? Cela signifiait lui au-dessus ? Nan mais ca n'allait pas bien !

« Hors de question ! »

« Alors prenons un bain ! »

«Hein ? »

« Dans un bouquin j'ai lu que ca pimentait la vie de couple de se baigner ensemble. »

« T'es con ou quoi ? Ou tu as lu ça ? »

« Ouiiiin Kyo m'a insuuulté ! »

« Oh ca va arrête ! Va pour le bain si ca peux te faire plaisir ! »

Le lapin releva la tête vivement avec un sourire joyeux.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas, N'amour ! »

« Aaaaagggrrr ! »

Mais le blondinet avait déjà filé dans sa salle de bain. Bientôt le chat entendit couler l'eau. 

Il se replongea dans les méandres de son esprit. A la recherche de ses doutes et de ses inquiétudes. Pourquoi couché avec Momiji le terrifiait-il à ce point? Ce n'était pas l'âge qu'il paraissait au fond, car l'air innocent et candide du lapin était plutôt exitant. Alors quoi? Il fallait bien ce l'avouer. C'était peut être bien le fait que se soit un garçon qui dérangeait Kyo. Couché avec Kagura est une chose, couché avec le blond en était une autre! Les voix du plaisir son elle les mêmes chez fille et garçon? Les zones érogènes féminines étaient connues, mais celle masculines étaient-elles aussi faciles d'accet? Par exemple, Kyo avait lu quelque part que si les femmes apprécient grandement la stimulation des mamelons, les hommes en revanche la trouvent la plupart du temps fort désagréable. Oui mais Momiji ressemblait tellement à une fille! Il n'en avait y pas moins un corps de garçon. Quasiment le même que celui du chat! Donc, logiquement, s'ils avaient le même corps ils aimaient les mêmes choses… Mais comment en être sur? Et puis… Comment préparer ton un garçon… A… ce genre de chose? Kyo se doutait bien que ca ne devait pas être très éloigner de la manière de procéder avec les filles mais… Peut être un truc en plus? Ou quelque chose de moi…?

Soudain! ...

Il sentit une curieuse odeur de rose. Il se leva un peu inquiet.

« J'suis dans l'eau ! Ouhou Kyo tu peux venir ! »

Le roux pénétra la salle avec appréhension.

« Momiji ! Mais qu'est ce que ta foutu ! »

« J'ai mit du bain moussant, c'est érotique ! »

« Erotique ? C'est catastrophique ! »

Le carrelage bleu était recouvert d'une épaisse mousse rose en provenance de la baignoire. Kyo fit un pas rageur vers le lapin et son canard en plastic vert pomme et… Glissa sur le sol. Il fit une glissade et atterrit la tête la première dans la baignoire. Il ressortit aussitôt couvert de mousse et tremblant de fureur en crachant des bulles irisées.

« Je vais te tuer ! »

Il attrapa son cousin par le cou et entreprît laborieusement de l'étrangler. Mais la chaleur ambiante, combinée aux senteurs entêtantes et au manque d'air. Le doux Momiji s'évanouit.

« Et merde manquait plus que ça ! »

Kyo extirpa le frêle corps de l'eau. Il rougit en découvrant son petit copain nu. Le couvrit d'une serviette et l'allongea par terre.

« Momiji ? Momiji ? » Il entreprit de lui donner des claques. Mais le garçon n'avait aucune réaction.

« Momiji ! M'oblige pas à te faire du bouche à bouche ! »

Hélas pour le chat, le blond l'y obligea. Kyo pinça le nez du lapin et insuffla en grande goulée d'air à son ami. A ce moment celui-ci enserra sa nuque de ses bras et sa taille de ses jambes et fourra sa langue dans la gorge de son aîné.

« Humf, hurf ! » Fut tout ce que réussit à prononcer Kyo pendant environ une minute et demi que durant cette étreinte passionnée.

«Chouette ! Notre premier vrai baiser ! » S'exclama le lapin en battent des mains.

« Sale petit vicieux tu l'as fait exprès ! » Il assena un coup sur la tête de son amant. (1)

« Ouiiin Kyo m'a tapééé ! » Pleura Momiji dans l'espoir d'être 'consolé'.

Mais déjà le chat quittait la demeure.

FIN

Au sens classique d'amoureux et non de personne avec qui ont à des rapports.

Alors ? Je sais pas vous mais moi je me suis bien éclaté à l'écrire! Mais si vous voulez m'éclater moi… Appuyez sur 'Go' !


	10. 040506

Titre : 04/05/06

Couple : Haru X Akito

Me voilà de retour de vacances ! Mais je ne vous aie pas oublié ! J'avais avec moi mon petit carnet à idées et pour me faire pardonner de cette longue semaine d'absence voilà le one-shot le plus long de cette série ! Celui qui dit que le titre est à chier peut sortir ! Grrr ! J'ai mit plus de deux heures à l'écrire et j'ai réveillé ma crampe à l'épaule alors si ca vous plaît pas… Je boude ! Nan honnêtement je suis très très très contente de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer !

Sinon je remercie les personnes suivantes de m'avoir laisser un commentaire pendant mon absence :

gunblader121 : Une suite au chapitre « Trop de mousse »… ? Dure ! Bon je vais y réfléchir !

Mariannedu30 : Na bah heureuse que le chapitre 4 t'ai plus ! Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup ! et puis aussi le Chapitre 6 ! Lol Heu… Et puis Le chapitre 8 aussi ! (la fille qui relit c'est review et qui s'aperçoit qu'en fait ca vient d'une seule et même personne.) Oui…. --' Et pour le chapitre 9….. (c'est quel couple déjà le neuf ?)

££££

_« Depuis la nuit des temps, chaque chef de la famille Sôma doit tenir un journal ou il consigne ses faits et gestes. Ce qu'il fait, comment il le fait et pourquoi il le fait. A la mort du Dieu son journal est lut et la majeure partie de ses actions sont recopiées dans le grand livre de la malédiction. Le journal est ensuite mis sous celé avec les autres, afin que les pensées intimes des Dieux, leurs motivations et leurs sentiments restent secrets… »_

Haru se gratta la tête, fixa son paquet, puis le pavillon. Puis le paquet et à nouveau le pavillon. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il restait planté comme un piquet a attendre que des ailes de courages lui poussent. Pas de chance il était une vache et pas un ange. Il pourrait attendre longtemps… Il fut un tour sur lui-même, tapant un peu des pieds par dépit ou par rage. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il soit sur la route d'Hatori au moment ou celui-ci cherchait un volontaire pour apporter ses médicaments à Akito. Il avait à peine eut le temps de dire « Bonjour Hatori ! » Qu'il s'était retrouvé volontaire désigné ! Et donc, il fixait en cet instant la porte de la demeure de son chef de famille, sans oser la franchir, avec une forte envie de fuir. Mais les paroles du médecin tournoyait encore dans son crâne. « Hastuharu Sôma, si tu n'apporte pas ses pilules à Akito en temps voulu, tu pourrais être responsable de sa mort ! » Haru en aurait pleuré. Il ne souhaitait la mort de personne, sauf peut être de Kyo qui n'était pas gentil avec Yuki, mais certainement pas celle du Dieu des Sôma. Il avait beau savoir que la date de mort de ce dernier était déjà programmée et que son intervention ou non-intervention n'y changerais rien il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire « Et si jamais… »

Et il inspira un grand coup, puis expira en trépignant. Il prît son courage à deux mains et se jeta à l'eau. Advienne que pourra ! Plus tôt il se lancerait, plus tôt il en sortirait.

« Pourvu qu'Akito soit de bon poil… » Songea le bœuf en entrant.

« Jeune homme ? » Il tourna flegmatiquement la tête vers une vieille domestique en kimono vert qui le fixait sévèrement. Ce genre de personne lui tapait sur les nerfs.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Ouais ! Me lâcher les Basques ! »

La femme s'outra face à black Haru. Elle allait répliquer, mais il la coupa :

« J'amène la survit du patron !» Expliqua-t-il en désignant son précieux fardeau.

« Akito-san est absent pour le moment ! »

« Passez-moi vos discours ! J'entre, je dépose ça et je sors. Point barre ! » Il s'engouffra dans le corridor.

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer sans l'accord d'Akito-san ! » S'exclama-t-elle en le poursuivant.

« Ce qu'il ne sait pas, ne le dérangera pas ! » Fit-il à l'intention de la femme avec un sourire narquois, tout en lui fermant la porte au nez.

Il se retourna vers l'intérieur de la chambre et frissonna. L'ambiance était sinistre et froide. La pièce lugubre était presque vide à l'exception d'une table recouverte d'un kotatsu et d'un futon déplié. Redevenu tranquille il s'approcha d'un pas craintif de la table. Posé là, les médicaments seraient en évidence. Et bien qu'il ait reçu l'ordre d'Hatori de les remettre en main propre il ne faisait nul doute que le chef de famille les trouverait. Oui, mais s'aurait-il comment les prendre ? Hatori avait dit qu'en principes il savait. Mais il avait jugé bon de préciser les dosages au bœuf, au cas ou. Haru prit un stylo plume qui traînait là et chercha de quoi écrire. Il y avait sur la table un cahier à la couverture fatigué. Il arracha une page et griffonna : _« Zovirax : 1 le matin et chaques fois que nécessaire. Bactrime Forte : 1 le soir. Lexomil : 1 matin, 1 midi et 1 le soir » (1)_

Il reposa le stylo et jeta un coup d'œil au carnet. Sur la page de garde s'étala une belle ancre noire. L'écriture austère mais élégante décrivait les mots « _Akito. 24/12/1985 à 04/05/2006 _»

Hastuharu blanchit. En tournant les pages suivantes il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il présentait. Il venait d'arracher une page du journal intime de son chef. Il passa au vert. La coupure n'était même pas propre, c'était manifeste qu'une page manquait. Elle avait beau être vierge, cette audace serait sévèrement punit. La panique le gagnait de plus en plus. Quel idiot ! Il aurait du vérifier de quoi il s'agissait avant de se servir comme ça ! C'était tout lui. Ne jamais réfléchir et toujours regretter !

Il y eut un craquement de l'autre côté du panneau. C'était probablement Akito qui revenait. Haru vit toute sa vie défilée devant ses yeux. Complètement perdu dans sa peur il décida de risquer-le tout pour le tout. Il attrapa le carnet. Et fila par la fenêtre, comme un voleur.

La porte coulissa et la domestique jeta un œil prudent à l'intérieur.

« Mais… Ou est-il passé ? … Quel voyou ! J'espère au moins qu'il n'a rien dérangé ! »

Et elle retourna à ses activités (à savoir laver les innombrables kimonos et yukatas d'Akito) d'un petit pas sautillant sur ses zoris (2)

Haru regagna en courant sa maison. Il ferma la porte et mis une commode devant en regrettant que les baraques nipponnes n'ait pas de serrure et s'écroula par terre, essoufflé. Accroupit par terre il sortit l'objet incriminé de sous sa veste. Merde ! Akito aurait put avoir un journal en meilleur état ! S'il avait une des pages blanches et une couverture neuve, au lieu de ces feuillets jaunâtre et racornit relié par une vieille reluire en cuire marron… Haru se serait sûrement plus méfié.

« Quand Akito découvrira que son carnet à disparu, je peux être assuré qu'il remuera ciel et terre ! Et avec la vieille bique pour complice, il n'aura vraiment aucun mal à me retrouver et alors… Je crois que je ferais bien d'aller dire mes adieux à Yuki ! »

Il allait vraiment le faire quand il se fit la remarque que, quitte à mourir, autant avoir une bonne raison ! Il rouvrit le carnet et commença à le lire avec la peur au ventre. Cela commençait dés les trois ans de leur chef de famille.

« Ca sait écrire un gosse à trois ans ? » S'interrogea-t-il tout haut.

L'enfance d'un dieu… Ca n'avait rien de réjouissant. Les gens qui lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil tout en lui interdisant de sortir. Les maudits qui pleurait en le voyant. Sa mère qui semblait être une folle tordue. Seul son père était dépeint comme un être relativement normal. Haru découvrit des choses à faire froid dans le dos. Des choses qu'Akito avait fait en douce, derrière le dos de tout le monde. Des choses parfois si horrible…. Il n'arrivait pas à lire la page entière. Et il n'était arrivé qu'au moment de ses dix ans… Il y avait de quoi craindre le pire pour la suite ! Et en effet… Haru pouvait craindre. Car bientôt, il découvrirai, qu'il était la cause de tout les maux du rat.

«_30 Mars 1995._

_J'avais interdit qu'on les laisse se rencontré. Je savais bien qu'il n'en résulterait que de mauvaises choses pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui c'est arrivé. Ces domestiques sont des incapables ! Ne même pas pouvoir empêcher deux enfants de sept et six ans de se voir ! Il mérite une brimade ! Mais peut importe. Maintenant c'est trop tard… Yuki et Haru se sont rencontré et par-là même se sont fait un allié dans la solitude. C'est inadmissible ! L'un comme l'autre sont à moi ! A moi ! Comment leur faire comprendre ? Quand cela s'imprimera-t-il dans leur petite tête ? Ils m'appartiennent ! Mais… Yuki… je ne te pardonnerai pas. Non. Jamais… Ca n'aurait jamais du se passer ainsi. Donc maintenant le rat… le noir et la souffrance seront tes lots. »_

Haru était blême. Etait-ce possible que se soit vraiment sa faute ? Bien sur ! C'était écrit noir sur blanc ! S'il n'avait pas échappé à sa gardienne et qu'il n'avait pas choisit de hurler sur son cousin. Yuki n'en serait probablement pas là où il en était aujourd'hui. Il sauta de nombreuses pages. Il arriva à peu près à l'époque des quinze ans d'Akito. Ce qui lui en faisait onze.

« _15 Juin 2000_

_En plus de cette chaleur étouffante il faut que je supporte la libération de Yuki. Shiguré a vraiment sut manœuvrer habilement pour me convaincre. Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Je me suis laissé posséder ! Et maintenant… Maintenant ils vont avoir la possibilité de se voir tous les jours ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Je ne puis supporter qu'il soit aussi proche ! Pourquoi ? Hastuharu pourquoi ? »_

Haru remarqua une tache d'encre comme si le stylo avait dérapé, coupé dans un fort élan et juste à côté un rond. Un petit rond plus sombre que le papier. Le bœuf passa son doigt sur le contour et le recula brusquement en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une larme. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait vu leur Dieu pleurer. Surtout à cause de lui !

« Oh bigre ! » Hastuharu n'était certes pas très vif d'esprit mais il commençait quand même à se douter de quelque chose. Il devait en avoir la confirmation. Il continua à feuilleté nerveusement le journal en priant pour ne pas la trouver. Hélas…

« _01 Mai 2006_

_Je détestais Yuki… je déteste Momiji aussi. Il est tout le temps collé à Hastuharu. Quand il rentre du lycée côte à cote, j'ai envie d'étriper le premier et d'embrasser le deuxième. Je sais que ca m'est impossible. De toute façon, il me déteste… Ils me détestent tous ! Comme je l'avais prévu ! C'est parfais, ils n'auront pas trop de peine. Peu être les aînés un peu plus… Eux ils savent… Ils savent que j'étais différent avant. Ayame, il faudra que je lui dise un jour que je déteste son thé… Hatori… Lui il faudra que je pense à lui dire merci de sa patience. Pourquoi les malades doivent-ils toujours s'opposer à leur médecin ? Hum et Shiguré…. Qu'est ce que je devrais lui dire ? D'arrêter de courir les lycéennes sinon il finira par être coffré pour perversion. Oui ! Voilà un bon conseil ! Ensuite, Ritsu. Lui ne se souvient plus comment j'étais. Voyons, quel est la dernière chose que je voudrais lui dire ? Que ses kimonos le rendent très mignon ! Hum… je deviens mièvre. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Dieu des Sôma. Bof qu'importe si aujourd'hui mon masque s'effrite. Bientôt je n'en aurais plus besoin. Kuréno, lui je n'ai rien à lui dire, ca fait longtemps qu'il est libre et qu'il se moque de ma parole. Rin… Qu'elle arrête de faire la tête ou elle ne trouvera jamais de petit copain ! Hiro et Kisa ? Je pense que je devrais leur écrire des excuses et… Une bénédiction. Je me demande s'ils vont croire que c'est moi qui aurais rédigé tout ça ? Bon ensuite Momiji… Celui là a l'air heureux quoi qu'il arrive ! Sauf bien sur quand il s'agit de sa mère et de sa petite sœur. C'est peut être à son père que je devrais écrire ? Bah j'y réfléchirais demain. J'ai mal à la tête. Kagura ? Le mal de crâne s'intensifie ! Kyo… lui je devrais l'enfermer. Mais est ce que j'en aie vraiment envi ?. Au fond je m'en contrefiche ! Autant qu'il reste libre avec sa poupée humaine. Mais eux il est hors de question que je les bénisse ! Et Yuki… J'ai intérêt à lui faire une dissertation d'excuses en alexandrins à rîmes embrassées. Et Haru… Juste deux mots. Ca suffira. Juste « je t'aime ». Il ne comprendra pas mais qu'importe. A-t-on besoin de se faire comprendre quand on est plus de se monde ? »_

Haru réalisa brusquement. Les dates sur la page de garde représentaient le jour de naissance d'Akito et… son jour de mort.

« Mais… Le quatre mai 2006… C'est demain ! »

Akito devait mourir demain. A quelle heure ? Comment ? Ou ? Sans réfléchir, il prit sa veste le journal et il s'enfuit chez Shiguré.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut heureux de constater que le médecin était bien là.

« Hatori ! J'ai fait une grosse bêtise ! Ce matin quand tu m'as dit d'apporter les médicaments… j'ai emporté quelque chose aussi. » Il tendit le journal. A voir la taille qu'atteignirent les yeux du dragon. Il savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

« Tu es cinglé ou quoi ? »

« Je savais pas ! J'ai arraché une page par accident ! Il fallait pas qu'il voie ça ! »

« Ne me dit pas que tu l'as lu ! »

« Heu… Si. » Admit-il en rougissant.

« Haru la lecture du journal d'un Dieu avant sa mort est punit.… D'une manière que je n'ose même pas te raconter. »

« Je m'en doute mais… »

« Si tu ne l'avais pas lu seulement… Tu viens de signer la vente de ton âme au diable. ! » Se mit à hurler le médecin en secouant son cadet par les épaules.

« Ce journal est le bien le plus précieux d'Akito. C'est toute sa vie que tu tiens entre tes mains. Depuis des siècles et des siècles les dieux Sôma sont tenus de tenir ces journaux. La première chose qu'on leur apprend est lire et la seconde écrire. On ne peut lire leurs écrits qu'après leur décès, afin de faire avancer l'histoire de la malédiction ! »

« Je suis désolé. » Se lamenta le bœuf.

« Allons, du calme. » Fit Shiguré qui observait la scène d'un air beaucoup plus tranquille qu'à son habitude.

Le dragon et le bœuf s'assirent.

« Haru tu à la chance de pouvoir savoir ce que traficote notre cher dieu ! Alors ? »

« Heu… »

« Shiguré tais-toi ! Et toi Haru tu n'as pas intérêt à révéler ce que tu as appris ! »

« Non bien sur… »

« J'imagine bien que ca ne doit pas être jolie, jolie ce qu'il y a écrit la dedans. Je connais Akito ! »

« En effet… »

« Mais crois moi c'est loin d'être le pire ! »

« C'est exact ! » Intervint le chien.

Le jeune homme dévisagea ses aînés.

« Tu sais Haru le journal que tu tiens entre tes mains, servira lui aussi après la mort d'Akito à écrire notre histoire. L'histoire des dieux et de leurs maudits. Tout est consigné dans un très vieux livres… »

« Il y a eux des dieux bien plus tyranniques ! L'un d'entre eux à tué tout les maudits pensant ainsi annulé la part de la malédiction qu'il subissait et ainsi survivre. »

« Un autre a emprisonné tous les douze et le chat dans des cages de verres. »

« Comme un zoo ? » S'horrifia le bœuf.

« C'est cela même ! »

« Le pire est encore à venir ! » Renchérit Shiguré. « L'un des dieux est célèbre pour ses dissections… »

« Quoi ? » Fit Haru horrifié.

« Il a torturé tout le maudits dans le but « d'extraire le mal ». »

« Mais c'est… »

« Un autre a ordonné un suicide collectif ! »

« Quelle ho… »

« Mais je crois que l'histoire la plus répugnante que j'ai lut est celle de Masato-san. Ce chef de famille là était persuadé que le diable s'incarnait en la personne du chat. »

« Et… ? »

« Et ? Il l'a découpé en rondelle et l'a mangé afin d'absorber le démon comme il disait ! »

Le jeune garçon poussa un cri d'horreur.

« Tu vois. » Reprit placidement Hatori. « Nous ne sommes vraiment pas les plus à plaindre. Maintenant Haru ramène ce journal et pris pour ton salut. Tu peux plaider coupable, innocent ou la folie comme tu veux mais tu dois le rendre ou sinon… »

« C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! »

Il ne put s'endormir ce soir là. Akito avait été tyrannique certes mais d'après ce qu'il avait put lire, il le déplorait. Et demain il serait mort… Non ! Pas comme ça ! Ca ne se pouvait pas ! N'importe qui a le droit d'être heureux. Il avait de la peine pour son chef de famille, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il savait que ce dernier était amoureux de lui. Il rumina toute la nuit.

Le lendemain fut une journée morne et triste pour tout le monde le ciel était gris et orageux. Mais elle le fut bien plus pour Hastuharu qui ne cessait de se répéter. « C'est peut être maintenant ! C'est peut être maintenant ! » A la sortie des cours Momiji lui sauta dessus.

« Haru ! Ca va pas ? Tu broie du noir depuis ce matin ! »

« Haru-san, vous êtes malade ? » S'inquiéta Torhu. Le bœuf fixa la jeune fille puis le lapin, le chat et enfin le rat. Rat qui avait une expression de peur tétanique sur le visage.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou là ? » S'exclama Kyo.

Haru se retourna vivement. Prêt du portail, sous la pluie et sans parapluie en plus, Akito le fixait froidement.

Ils s'avancèrent prudemment.

Arrivé à son niveau, Akito attrapa le bœuf par le col et lui siffla agressivement :

« Rends- le moi ! »

« Quoi ? » Fit Haru en se disant que c'était le meilleur moyen de souffrir.

« Ne fait pas 'l'innocent ! Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as ! »

'Comment il a fait pour le savoir ?' S'interrogea soudainement le garçon. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaule tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Etant devenu un point mort, Akito ne put le tenir encore très longtemps à bous de bras. Il le lâcha et sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier.

« Tu as laissé ta signature ! Idiot ! »

C'était les dosages médicamenteux.

'Il me parle durement pour quelqu'un qui m'aime.' Ce fit remarquer fort stupidement Haru.

A ce moment Akito éternua. Haru se pencha vers lui soudain inquiet.

« Akito-san qu'est ce qui vous à pris de sortir par ce temps. » Paniqua-t-il. « Vous allez attraper la mort ! » Il mit sa veste sur les épaules de son chef qui eut alors un imperceptible rougissement.

« Je sais. » Souffla le plus vieux.

Haru écarquilla les yeux. Bien sur ! C'était aujourd'hui ! Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il passa un bras sous les jambes d'Akito et l'autre sous ses bras, le souleva et se mit à courir en direction de la résidence Sôma.

Ce ne fut que dans la chambre du dieu que Haru le posa par terre.

« Merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ! Appelez Hatori ! » S'énerva le jeune homme en voyant son jeune chef s'écrouler à terre en toussa.

« Il n'y a rien à faire. » Réussit à articuler Akito. « Tu le sais. Je le sais. Ils le savent. Ca devait finir comme ça. »

« Non ! Pas comme ça ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Et puis… C'est pas à cause de tout le mal que vous nous avez fait qu'on ne pleurera pas ! »

Akito le dévisagea tranquillement. Sa mort imminente ne semblait pas le préoccuper. Et pour la première fois de sa vie Haru vit Akito sourire. Un vrai sourire franc et chaleureux.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Haru. Gentil. Toujours a te soucié des autres. Toujours un peu en marge mais au fond tellement concerné. C'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

Haru le prît dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! Pas maintenant ! »

« Je serais mort maintenant de toute façon. »

« Tu ne devrais pas du mourir comme tu va le faire! »

« Et je n'aurai pas du vivre comme je l'ai fait ! Il faut bien mourir un jour, je suis heureux que se soit dans tes bras. »

Il leva fébrilement la main vers le visage d'Hatsuharu mais ne put aller au bous de son geste. Son bras retomba mollement sur le sol, sa tête roula sur le côté. Les yeux clos. Haru fixa le corps de son chef. Un cadavre. Il se pencha sur le visage d'Akito et lui donna un premier et dernier baiser. Froid. C'est toujours froid la mort. Il se leva. Déphasé, il tituba jusqu'au salon ou Ayame préparait du thé sous l'œil attentif d'Hatori.

« C'est finit ! » Il tomba genoux à terre et laissa enfin libre cours à ses larmes.

Ayame bondit sur ses pieds et courut dans la chambre. Un cri s'en suivit. Hatori se précipita à sa suite. Il prît dans ses bras le serpent pour étouffer ses cris, ses pleures et sa peine.

Bientôt tout les maudits Sôma furent en larmes, éplorés, souffrant, sous l'œil critique des domestiques qui décidément, n'avait rien compris.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'on retrouva des lettres adressées au maudit de la part de leur dieu. Une pour chacun, sauf pour Kuréno qui était partie juste après l'incinération (3). Quand Haru ouvrit la sienne, il n'y lut que deux mots d'une écriture austère mais élégante : « _Je t'aime »_

FIN

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, les produits cités ici sont de vrais médicaments. Le Zovirax est un petit comprimé ovale de couleur jaune orangé et agit contre les nausées. La Bactrime Forte, de la marque « Roc », est une couverture médicamenteuse pour palier la déficience immunitaire, c'est un gros cachet blanc et ovale que vous avez intérêt à coupé en deux si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous reste coincé dans la gorge (et encore…) et le Lexomil est un tout petit comprimé entre l'ovale et le rectangle, blanc et poudreux, qui peut se couper en deux et qui à pour but de calmer les angoisses. Bien sur toutes ces substances ne sont à utiliser que sous traitements (on sait jamais, je préfère prévenir)

**(2) Le zori** est un tong japonais qui se porte avec une chaussette avec un doigt marqué pour laisser passer l'entre doigt. (Oui parce que moi… Je me passionne pour les chaussures !)

Je me plais à imaginer que Kuréno est partie sur fond de soleil levant un grand pardessus qui lui bas les talons pour rejoindre sa belle Arisa. Lol

££££

Je crois que je vais pleurer ! Oh bordel Tatoo' c'est émouvant ! Oui, oui j'arrête de m'envoyer des fleures ! En tout cas moi je me suis ému moi-même. J'espère que j'aurai sut en faire de même avec vous. Alors tout à vos claviers pour une review en bonne et du forme (s'il vous plaît Lol) Ca me ferait super plaisir ! Hum par contre oui Akito est redevenu un mec… Ah bah que voulez vous… J'essaye de me soigner mais… C'est dur la cure de désintox. Et là je vais m'adresser à Marianne (Du 30 tout à fait, c'est toujours la même, j'en aie pas cinquante !) Tu de doutais de l'appartenance à la gent féminine d'Akito, bah moi aussi en fait un peu. Mais tu sais c'est un peu comme quand… Tu es gay ! Au début tu te dis « Non, ca peut pas être ça ! C'est pas possible ! Ca va passer ! » Et tu refoule et puis au final… ca passe pas ! Hum… bon je m'excuse pour cette digression final.


	11. La complainte des barquettes 3 chatons

Titre: La complainte des barquettes trois chatons.

Couple: Kyo/ Shiguré… Bah quoi ce n'est pas si courant!

Bon bah… merci à gunblader121. Lol Je suis seule au monde… Ok celui là est court. ok il est débile. Ok, ok tout ça je sait! Mais ca vous empêche pas d'être aimable! (Je te rappel Tatoo' qui ont encore rien dit!)

££££

Pour la troisième fois de la semaine le chien se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Cela devenait gênant. Avoir des rêves érotiques qui concernait un homme ne le gênait en rien et n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Qu'il s'agisse d'un mineur de dix ans de moins que lui était illégale mais plutôt exitante, et puis ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais avoir des rêves où son Cousin était dans des pauses peu orthodoxes…

"Il va falloir se remettre en question, Shiguré mon ami" Dit-il à son miroir.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il était désespérément célibataire et s'était pesant.

"Je veux des caaaaalins!" Pleurnicha-t-il comme un gosse.

Actuellement son taux d'hormones devait être juste à la limite de 'en rut'. Kyo ce jeune chat fou était vraiment très exitant. Son corps fin d'adolescent pas encore complètement développé, cette peau allé, ces cheveux flamboyant.

"Les chiens préfèrent les rouquins, ins, ins!" Se mit-il à chantonner en se trémoussant dans la pièce comme un demeuré. Oui vraiment mignon le chaton! A croquer! Shiguré le voulait, il l'aurait!

"Mais qu'est ce que fou encore cette abrutit de clébard?"Demanda le jeune homme en entendant les bruits de saut répéter qui provenait de la chambre.

Mais qui pouvait-il duper?

"Il doit être heureux que l'on soit dimanche… C'est congé!"

Apparemment Torhu s'était laissé avoir.

"C'est tous les jours congé pour lui!"

Et l'idiot de rat aussi. Kyo soupira. Bien qu'il le traite d'abruti, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir d'autres sentiments vis à vis de son cousin. Après tout derrière ses airs idiots, le chien l'avait recueillit, lui avait offert un toit loin d'Akito et du pavillon et lui avait donné la possibilité de se faire des amis. 'Mais est ce que c'est une raison pour vouloir sauter dans son lit?' Pensa rageusement le chat en tentant de s'arracher les cheveux.

"Kyo? Tout va bien?"

"Ah. Oui, oui ca va!"

La jeune fille le dévisageait avec insistance.

"Ca va, je t'assure." Répéta-t-il en agitant les mains.

"C'est la salsa du démon! Salsa du démon! Bonjour fier et jeunes aventuriers!" S'exclama le chien en continuant de danser. Et pour la millième fois au moins le chat se demanda pourquoi il fallait qu'il aime un type pareil.

"Alors, alors… Qu'avais vous prévu pour cette belle journée ensoleillée?"

"Je vais au bouling avec Momiji!" (1)

"Hum… Et toit Yuki?"

"Je sors."

"Avec qui?" Fit Shiguré l'air malicieux.

"Avec Ayame."

"Ah." Le chien parut déçu.

"C'est formidable Yuki! Qu'allez vous faire?"

"Je l'ignore. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me faire voir quelque chose de remarquable."

Il y eut un grand silence à table.

"Je suis sur que ce serait bien!" Fit Torhu avec un sourire colgate.

"Je crains le pire." Maugréa le chat.

"Quelque chose de remarquable… Hum…" Réfléchit le romancier. "Il va probablement t'emmener à l'aquarium."

"L'aquarium?" S'étonna le rat qui s'attendait plutôt à un bar un peu louche ou pire à un sex shop.

"Oui! Pour Aya-chan il n'y rien de plus remarquable que le calamar de 4m50 qu'il y a là bas! Il l'a baptisé Ika-kun!" (2)

Yuki et Kyo avaient l'air atterré, quant à Torhu, elle, paraissait enchanté.

"Que c'est mignon!"

"Et toi Kyo que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui?" Demanda le chien en se tournant vers son désirable cousin.

"Je n'ai rien de prévus."

"Tu veux venir avec nous?" Proposa généreusement la jeune fille. Kyo réfléchit un moment:

"Ouhin! Kyo m'a mit sa boule sur le pied! Pour se faire pardonner c'est lui qui paye tout!"

"Non! Merci Torhu! Je préfère rester ici."

"Ah bon? Bon, comme tu veux."

Et il poursuivirent leur petit déjeuner dans un calme relatif étant donné que Shiguré continuait de chanter "Comme un ouragan qui passait sur moi…"

L'après-midi donc, Torhu partis avec Momiji et Yuki alla rejoindre son frère. Le chien et le chat se retrouvèrent tout seul. Kyo prit un livre et se plongea dedans. Shiguré lui se plongeait dans ses fantasmes en fixant son jeune cousin intensément. Au bous d'une dizaine de minute le roux eu assez de ces regards insistant.

"C'est moi que tu regarde si langoureusement?" Taquina-t-il avant de se lever.

Le chien était surpris. Kyo quant à lui se donnait des baffes mentales. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire un truc pareil? Son cousin avait beau joué les imbéciles, il ne l'était pas vraiment. Il allait tout découvrir! 'Bon le meilleur moyen pour ne pas l'alerter, c'est de ne pas fuir.' Le chat alla jusqu'à la cuisine et revint, un paquet de biscuit en main. Des barquettes trois chatons à la fraise. Il les posa sur la table et reprit son bouquin tout en grignotant.

Shiguré continuait de rêver de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à son charmant petit cousin maintenant qu'il était seul, quand son regard tomba sur la main de Kyo qui plongeait à nouveau dans la boite de barquette. Un sourire vicieux étira ses lèvres. Il prit un gâteau et se mit à le faire sautiller sur la table en chantonnant:

"C'est bon les chatons, c'est mignon! Ca fait des p'tits bons! C'est bon les chatons!"

Kyo décolla lentement son nez du livre et fixa son cousin avec des yeux de poisson mort sa barquette entamée, coincée entre les dents. Sans lui prêter attention Shiguré poursuivit:

"C'est bon les chatons! C'est mignon! J'Me f'rait bien un chaton! Qui ferrait Ronron dans mon futon! Miaou! Miaou!"

Brusquement le seul chaton présent dans la pièce eut une monté de sang au visage tandis que son cousin engloutissait la barquette avec délice. L'allusion était plus que claire. Un "glurps" sonore en provenance de la gorge du roux se fit entendre. Shiguré la tête dans les mains lui adressa un sourire bon-enfant.

Kyo se passa nerveusement la main dans le cou et repris difficilement sa lecture.

'Il est bouché ou quoi!' Se demanda Shiguré dépité. Il titilla une autre barquette en murmurant plus pour lui que pour son cousin "Miaou. Miaou" d'un ton plaintif. (3)

Kyo rouge comme une tomate fixa son cousin. Etait-ce une plaisanterie? Le chien ne pouvait quand même pas réellement ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire! Tout à coup l'idée que son cousin ait découvert ses sentiments envers lui frappa Kyo. Panique ultime dans son esprit.

Shiguré lui était à présent écrouler sur la table face à face avec une barquette et gémissait:

"J'Me f'rait bien un chaton…"

"Et… Si le chaton est amoureux?" Interrogea craintivement le rouquin.

Shiguré se redressa comme un diable sortant de sa boite avec un grand sourire.

"J'aime toutes les races de chatons!" S'esclaffa-t-il avant de se jeter sur son cousin pour un inoubliable baiser… au goût de fraise.

Quelques heures plus tard quand Yuki revint, ils étaient nus comme des vers sur le plancher du salon et venait de s'aimer passionnément. Yuki entra dans la pièce les yeux révulsés.

"C'est… dégoûtant!"

"Mais voyons Yuki, on s'aime!"

Le rat ne semblait pas avoir entendu son cousin. Il fixait le vide comme un demeuré.

"Des tentacules… Trop grands… Gluant… Beurk! Dégoûtant!"

FIN

(1) Tout à coup j'ai la grotesque vision de Momi, envoyant sa boule et se faisant emporter par le poids…

(2) Ika signifie calamar bien sur! Hum… Comme Ayame est original!

(3) Ca me rappel un jeu… le "pauvre petit chat malade", vous connaissez?

£££

Mouarf Mouarf! Ahahahahah! OK ca fait rire que moi… J'adore les calaaaaaamars! (Avec des frites. Nan j'déconne!)

Review, gentils petits lecteurs?


	12. Trop de Gingembre surchauffe les Hormone

Titre : Trop de Gingembresurchauffe les Hormones

Couple : Kyo/Momiji le retour

A la demande insistante de gunblader121 (mon p'tit pote) J'ai fait une petite suite à « Trop de Mousse tue l'amour ». Je vous rassure…. Pas un gramme de neurones de plus que la première. Lol Se serait même plus léger. Mais comme je suis gentille (Conscience de TatooLight : Ah bon ?) Ouais…. (Ton menaçant en levant le poing). Donc comme je suis gentille disais-je, je satisfais les demandes de mon public ! (CdTL : Ton public ? Disons TON lecteur…) Ouais ca va hein ! Pour l'instant j'en aie qu'un alors je le dorlote mais les autres vont revenir…. J'espère. Et puis sinon c'est pas grave ! Tant qu'il y aurait une personne qui croira en moi, je serais toujours là ! (CdTL : Hum… Mouais c'est bien joli tout ça, mais piquer les répliques de Dumbledore c'est pas très reluisant.) Le plagiat fait partie de la création artistique.

££££

Affalé sur son lit, la tête dans la fourrure de son ours en peluche rose, Momiji poussa un grand soupir. Cela faisait une semaine que Kyo et lui ne s'était pas vu. Le grognement du chat ainsi que c'est câlin lui manquait. Tout ça c'était la faute de la mousse. Momiji aurait voulut se plaindre au fabricant ! Sur la boite, il y avait marqué Trois doses. Donc le lapin avait consciencieusement versé trois bouteilles entières dans l'eau et le résultat ? La salle de bain inondée, la moquette du salon fichu et son petit ami envolé. Il y avait de quoi demandé des dommages et intérêts. Il jeta son ours contre le mur.

« Et maintenant qu'est ce que je vais faire ? » Se lamenta-t-il en ramassant un magazine par terre.

Tient. Que faisais un « Glamour » dans sa chambre ? Aucune idée. Peut être était-ce la femme de ménage qui l'avait oublié ? Peut importe Momiji l'ouvrit. Rien de bien passionnant… Un article sur la longueur des jupes. Une page qui se moque des chaussures de Johnny Deep (1) Une recette de soufflé au saumon un article intitulé « Eveillé ses désirs », un programme minceur. Une page maillot de bain, le courrier des lectrices… Une minute !

« Eveillé ses désirs » hein ? Momiji ouvrit la page sans vraiment y croire. «Les aliments aphrodisiaques….

Huîtres, Chocolat fondu, gingembre… »

Le lapin leva les yeux au ciel, un vol d'hirondelles passa devant la fenêtre. Ca devait être un signe. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Pendant ce temps au parti communiste des choses terribles se prépare… Tintintin ! (Conscience de TatooLight : NANI ? TatooLight : Quoi on peut plus déconner ? CdTL : Teme ! TatooLight : OO)

Hum… Bon. Pendant ce temps dans la maison du chien des choses terribles se préparent (CdTL ! Tatooooo…. Fais gaffe ! TatooLight : Mais si j'te jure !)

Bon ! PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LA MAISON DU CHIEN DES CHOSES TERRIBLES CE PREPARES ! Et qu'on m'fasse pas chier bordel !

Kyo referma la porte et fit glissé la commode devant. Il avait honte. Mais comment savoir autrement qu'en se renseignant. Mais quand même… Piquer le Kamasutra de Shiguré… Kyo frémit d'horreur. Il ouvrit craintivement le livre. Et tomba sur… le Tape-cul. (2)

« GLURPS ! »

Peut être faudrait-il commencé plus soft. Il tourna les pages essayant de ne pas trop regarder de prêt certaines étreintes. Il arriva sur la page des petites cuillères. Cela semblait parfait surtout pour deux hommes. Il commença à lire le descriptif tout en rougissant mais il faillit hurler de rire lorsqu'il vit avec stupeur que dans la marge, l'auteur avait fait des petits commentaires et améliorations personnels. Manifestement le chien passait plus de temps à pratiquer l'amour qu'à gagner sa vie.

'Peut être qu'il devrait écrire un nouveau Kamasutra à la place de ses amourettes débiles ?' Songea le chat.

Puis il secoua la tête. La situation était quand même difficile. Depuis une semaine il n'avait pas osé retourné voir son lapin blond (TatooLight : Au vin blond donc, avec des patates et des… Carottes bien sur ! Mdr CdTL : Sa suffit maintenant Tatoo' !) La peur d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'y prendre comme un manche était devenu maladive et ridicule. Il se frappa la tête contre l'ouvrage, mais bientôt d'autre cognement se confondirent avec les siens. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte en bas. Il posa le livre, poussa la commode et alla ouvrir.

« Coucou ! »

« Momiji ! » Kyo manqua de refermer la porte au nez du jeune garçon, mais celui-ci cala son pied dans l'entrebâillement.

« Tu m'as manquer. » Fit le lapin en enroulant lascivement ses bras autour du cou du chat.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'apporte ceci ! »

Le lapin sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et le lui mit sous le nez. Kyo le prit prudemment et l'ouvrit . Une grosse racine brune était à présent dans sa main.

« Heu… merci. … C'est quoi ? »

« Du gingembre ! » S'extasia le blond.

« Hein ? »

« Ca se mange ! »

« Je l'vois bien, mais… Qu'est ce que je suis censé en faire ? »

« Bah… le manger. »

« Tout seul ? »

« Non tu peux le manger avec moi ! »

Tout cela désespérait le chat.

« Non je veux dire, sans accompagnement ? »

« Oui. Tu peux l'accompagner de moi. Je suis sur que ma peau va très bien avec le gingembre ! Goûte ! »

Fit-il en tendant son poignet laiteux. Kyo rougit jusqu'au oreilles.

« Heu… Non ca va aller ! »

« Kyo… Tu va être gentil avec moi et manger ! » Le lapin bondit sur son petit ami et lui enfourna la racine dans la bouche. (Rappel : La racine n'a même pas été épluchée. Pauvre Kyo !)

« Allez croque ! »

Le chat mit un pied sur le ventre de Momiji et le repoussa vivement.

« Non mais ca va pas ! J'ai la bouche en feu ! »

Le blond se pendit à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Ah oui. C'est fort ! »

« Crétin ! Qu'est ce qui ta pris ? »

« Mais c'est aphrodisiaque… » Répondit Momiji en faisant la lippe.

« Putain. Ce truc me donne chaud ! »

« Ta qu'à enlevé ton T-shirt ! »

Kyo lui aurait donner des baffes. Il installa son jeune cousin dans la cuisine et alla se chercher un verre avec plus de glaçons que d'eau. Il le but lentement en fixant le lapin.

« Ca va N'amour ? »

« M'appelle pas comme ça ? »

« Mais j'aime t'appeler comme ça. »

Kyo fixait la bouche de son cadet. Tout d'un cou, elle l'omnibulait. Si rose, si charnue. Elle devait être douce et parfumée et… Il secoua vigoureusement la tête. C'était cette foutue racine qui lui donnait chaud.

Très chaud en fait. Il avait l'impression d'être en sueur. Ou alors c'était cette manie qu'avais le lapin d'enroulé ses cheveux blonds autour de son doigt qui l'excitait ? Il enleva son T-shirt.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Non ! A cause de tes idioties je vais pas pouvoir dormir cette nuit ! »

« Tant mieux pour moi alors ! » Fit-il avec un sourire resplendissant.

Les courtes mèches dorées qui caressait la nuque de son cousin commença à obsédés Kyo. Il avait envie de les toucher puis de laisser sa main coulée le long du dos, plus bas encore plus bas…

Momiji piqua un glaçon dans le verre du chat et le porta à ses lèvres pour le suçoter.

« Ou sont Yuki, Shiguré et Torhu ? »

« Ils se font un truc à trois ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Nan ! Shiguré est allé voir Akito, Yuki est à une réunion au lycée et Tohru fait les boutiques avec Hana et Megumi. »

« Megumi ? »

« Le petit frère d'Hanajima. »

« Ah ? »

Toute cette parlote exaspérait le rouquin. Le glaçon qui glissait le long des lèvres tentatrices de son cousin allait le rendre fou. Fou à lier !

Le lapin passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. N'y tenant plus Kyo plaqua son cousin au sol et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche. Momiji répondit aussitôt et avec autant d'ardeur. Enfin, de l'amour platonique il allait passer au consommé. Finalement les notes personnelles de Shiguré se révélèrent très utiles.

FIN

Le seul Glamour que j'ai acheté de toute ma vie avait vraiment une rubrique ou ont se moquait de chaussures de Johnny Deep ! Autant vous dire que Deep étant mon acteur favori je n'ai jamais racheté ce magazine. (P.S Moi je les trouvais super ses chaussures… Hum… je dois être un blaireau.) En plus c'était naze… rappel moi Tatoo' pourquoi je l'ai acheté ? Pour avoir une base solide pour critiquer les gens qui le lisent tout le temps ma chère Tatoo' ! Ah oui, merci Tatoo' ! Tatoo' puis-je vous faire remarquer que vous venez de vous mettre à dos toute une génération de fan de glamour ? Ah certes… pas grave, comme disent les inconnus « De toute façon ca n'a pas d'importance puisque les gens ne nous regardent pas ! »

(2) Ne me demandé pas ce que sait, je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir. Lol Je trouvais juste le nom marrant !

J'ai remarquer que ma spécialité c'était les fins qui coupent court. Bah en fait il me faudrait un sex-writter ! Il me ferait des belles scènes et puis… NON ! En fait j'aime bien mes récits chaste et pur ! (Heu… Chaste et pure t'est sur ?) Disons… Pas trop explicite et gênant.

Review ? Au moins toi gunblader ? Si ca te plaît pas c'est ta faute ! Faut jamais faire du réchauffer avec les fic !


	13. Le supplice de la bouteille

Titre : Le supplice de la bouteille

Couple : Ayame et… Je vous le donne en mille (non, ce n'est pas Akito) : Kuréno ! (Qui sera plus gentil que la dernière fois !)

Salut, salut! C'est môa! (Nan vous aviez pas remarqué, vraiment?) je bah... je... Sais plus quoi dire! Ah si! Merci gunblader121 (ce pseudo chasue fois que je le lit, dit, écrit me fait pensert à FF8. ceux qui connaissent, savent pourquoi. les autres... ce serait trop long à expliquer!) et Merci Alexiel! (Enocre un prénom très élastique! C'est bien!) Bon. c'est tout en fait! Bonne lecture à tous!

£££££

Mais que faisait-il ici ? Il avait beau chercher, fouillé, non il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu l'inciter à ce prêter à ce jeu ridicule : Action ou Vérité. Il fallait vraiment s'appeler Inu (1) pour avoir l'idée de faire jouer tout les maudits à ça ! Evidemment comme Akito était en voyage d'affaire, les douze et le chat étaient un peu démunis. Mais de là à céder à la tentation du jeu ! Surtout à CE jeu ! C'était bon pour les anniversaires de gamine de dix ans. Kuréno fit le tour de l'assemblée. Le spectacle était navrent. Shiguré l'investigateur de cette horrible farce était entrain de siffler sa quatrième canette de bière, se répandent sur l'épaule d'Hatori qui lui, stoïque n'en était qu'à sa première. Assise à côté de lui, Rin dévisageait tout le monde avec un regard mauvais. Manifestement, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas apprécier la soirée. Haru versait de l'alcool discrètement dans le verre du cheval, espérant passer à plus sérieux. A quelque centimètre de là, Momiji un chapeau en papier sur la tête, riait très fort en étouffant de câlins le petit Hiro sous les yeux amusé de Kisa. Kagura imitait son exemple sur Kyo, un verre de saké qui refroidissait rapidement, dans la main. Ritsu à l'a suite d'une action de Shiguré, se retrouvait en caleçon face à l'assistance, rouge de honte. Mais le pire de la bande était probablement Ayame. Péter comme un coin de table une bouteille géante de saké dans le poing, il se penchait sur son petit frère pour lui raconter toutes ces expériences. Le rat avait le front cramoisi. Mais son aîné ne le lâchait pas et se mit même à chanté : « Oooooh Sole mio ! » Comment Ayame faisait-il pour être séduisant même bourré ? Kuréno fixa le fond de son verre, puis le repoussa du plat de la main. Qu'au moins un d'entre eux garde la tête sur les épaules !

« A moi ! » S'exclama Kagura en ce jetant sur la bouteille vide au centre du cercle. Elle lui insuffla une poussée et la regarda tourner, tourner, tourner, avant de s'immobiliser face à… Yuki.

« Vérité ! » S'exclama le rat en lorgna le singe.

«Kagura leva son visage empourpré par l'alcool et demanda le nez froncé et en mâchant ses mots.

« Yu..ki… est-ce..q.que.. tu émeu… Mon Kyo… ? »

Le jeune homme déjà écarlate eu le sang qui lui monta un peu plus aux joues. On eut dit qu'il faisait de la fièvre.

« Je… »

Ayame crut bon d'intervenir, il lova sa tête dans le cou du rat et marmonna :

« Non ! Yuki n'est cas moi seul ! »

Il eut un silence dans l'assemblée. S'il n'avait pas été frère on aurait juré que Ayame lui faisait du rentre dedans. Dans l'assemblée une pensée unanime circulait : « Ayame est bourré, c'est son petit frère ! »

Yuki paraissait au comble de la gêne. Il tenta de repoussé le serpent :

« Oui, oui c'est ça… »

« YUKI ! » Brailla le sanglier en leva son verre. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Tu l'aime, mon chaton ? »

« Mais… mais non ! Enfin ! » Yuki se leva brusquement renversant son frère qui se cogna par terre. « Aieu ! »

Le rat n'avait visiblement qu'une envie, fuir, c'était bien sur sans conté sur son tendre frère aîné qui le retenait par le bas de sa chemise avec des yeux de chiens larmoyant.

« Yuki… Tu m'aimeu plus ? »

Les yeux améthyste cherchèrent du secours dans la salle. Ils rencontrèrent ceux de Kuréno emplit de jalousie. Personne ne l'aiderait à se dépêtrer de cette étreinte, il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de ce rasseoir.

«Allez Yun-Yun ! Fait tourner la bouteille ! » Se moqua le bœuf. Mais comme Yuki restait de marbre :

« Bon c'est pas grave ! Je m'en occupe ! » S'exclama le chien. « La petite bouteille, la petite bouteille qui va-t-elle désigner ? … KURENO ! »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le coq qui déglutit.

« C'est la première fois que vous comparaissez devant notre tribunal, Kuréno Sôma ! Quel effet ça fait ? »

« Cesse de rire, Shiguré et finissons-en ! »

« Bon… Action ou vérité ? » Fit son aîné avec un sourire mauvais.

« Vérité … » Répondit-il incertain.

« Alors… Kuréno, que penses-tu d'Ayame ? »

Un silence pesant tomba sur la salle. Kuréno sentit la sueur coulée dans son dos. Il était très mal parti. Ayame qui avait perçu son nom dans son délire alcoolisé tourna la tête vers le coq.

'Arg !' Hurla intérieurement Kuréno. 'Ces yeux ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces yeux ? C'est un appel au viol !'

« Arrête de le mater comme ça et éclaire nos lanternes !" Le ramena à la réalité Shiguré.

« Ce que je pense… d'Ayame… »

« Oui ! »

« Rien. »

« C'est vrai ? » Fit la voix plaintive d'Ayame. « Kuréno tu ne pense rien de moi ? Tu me déteste ! » Fit-il en commençant à sangloter.

Ca sentait fortement le roussit. Kuréno était entrain de se laisser piéger. 'Ne pas regarder ses yeux ! Ne pas regardez ses yeux ! Et… Ah mon dieu et sa bouche !'

Le serpent se mordait la lèvre inférieure dans une moue désespérée.

« Mais non, je ne te déteste pas. »

« Donc que ressens-tu pour lui ? » Insista l'auteur avec l'appui silencieux des autres.

« Je… Je le trouve… Bien. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Beau… » Répondit Kuréno en commençant lui aussi à rougir comme une midinette.

« Hum… Mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. »

« Je suis beau ! » Sourit Ayame comme un demeuré.

« Oui, Aya, mais ca tout le monde le sais ! » S'exclama Shiguré. « Bon Kuréno, un peu de sérieux ! On va pas te manger ! Répond honnêtement à la question ! »

« Je… suis… » Hélas, il n'avait même pas l'excuse de l'alcool. « Amoureux… de lui. » Acheva-t-il dans un soupir en baissant la tête. Il y eut alors un très long silence, même les plus bourré le fixait. Etait-il sérieux ? Lui Kuréno, le solitaire, le taciturne ? Amoureux d'Ayame l'extravagant, le déluré ? Quand il eurent tous bien pris conscience de la situation, il y eut une explosion de rire. Tout le monde se marrait comme des baleines. Kuréno était dépité. Il était le seul avec Ayame à ne pas rire. Même Yuki s'esclaffa joyeusement sous l'étreinte de son frère. 'Une minute !' Songea Kuréno. 'Ayame ne rit pas ? Ah oui bien sur ! Il a honte pour moi…'

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie que Kuréno voyait Ayame rougir, même si c'était très discret. C'était… adorable. Kuréno se donna une gifle mentale.

« Bon qu'est ce que tu attends ? » Lui fit Hiro.

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-il perplexe.

« La bouteille ! »

« Ah oui. Pardon. » Il fit tourner la bouteille et elle tomba sur Kisa. Hiro lui lança un regard glacé qui signifiait clairement 'fait attention à ce que tu va dire.' Il ne fallait pas être trop méchant avec la petite.

« Kisa, action ou vérité ? »

« Je… » Le tigre semblait pesé le pour et le contre. Mais comme elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver nue, ou d'aspirer un verre de soda par les narines comme avait du le faire le lapin une dizaine de minute plus tôt :

« Vérité. »

« Que ressens-tu pour Hiro. »

Le mouton vit rouge. Il allait tuer ce maudit coq.

« Je l'adore ! » Finalement il était très sympa le coq.

Kisa fit tourner la bouteille avec peu de force. Celle-ci fit un quart de tour vers la gauche et s'immobilisa devant Ayame.

« Ayame-san ? »

« Action ! Je n'ai peur de rien ! »

Kisa se mit un doigt sur les lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant une action, Hiro se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose. Elle eut un sourire et hocha la tête.

« Ayame-san, je veux que vous dansiez la macaréna! »

Ayame devait vraiment tenir une sacrée cuite car il s'exécuta sans discuter et avec le sourire en plus. (2)

Puis il lança la bouteille.

'Mais qu'est que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?' Hurla mentalement Kuréno quand le goulot le désigna.

« Ooh ! J'ai de la chance ! » S'esclaffa le serpent.

« Action. » Fit mornement le coq se disant que là il n'avait relativement rien à craindre.

« Embrasse-moi ! »

« QUOI ? » Les yeux exorbités il dévisageait son aîné qui avait l'air parfaitement sérieux.

« Tu m'aime, non ? Alors tu m'embrasse ! Vite ! Ou sinon Shiguré te donne un gage ! »

Kuréno hocha la tête, il se leva penaud et traversa la pièce les jambes tremblantes. Il se pencha vers le couturier mis une main sur son épaule. Que c'était gênant ! Faire ça devant tout le monde… Le serpent ferma les yeux et tendit la bouche vers son cadet attendant le baiser. Mais… Celui-ci s'apposa sur sa paupière.

« Tu te moque de moi ? »

« Tu m'as dit de t'embrasser. Tu n'as pas précisé ou. »

« C'est nuuul ! » Gémit Ayame. Kuréno allait se rasseoir quand l'homme aux cheveux d'argent l'attrapa par la chemise et lui happa les lèvres. Le coq ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas content mais quand même devant tout le monde… Avoir la langue de quelqu'un dans sa bouche qui tourne et retourne et caresse… Quand Ayame le lâcha enfin il s'écroula sur les rotules.

« Joli spectacle. » Commenta Kyo. Alors que le chien pouffait derrière son éventail et que le serpent se léchait les lèvres l'air satisfait.

« Reprenons. » Déclara Hatori en masquant un sourire. Il semblait quand même un peu plus éméché qu'a l'accoutumé.

Quelques heures et douzaines de bouteilles de saké plus tard, chacun regagna sa chambre en titubant plus ou moins et en essayant de garder ses tripes à l'intérieur de son corps. Kuréno arriva à sa demeure, allait ouvrir la porte quand une main blanche lui agrippa le col.

« Ayame ? »

« On continu dans ta chambre ? » Fit celui-ci avec un sourire pervers.

FIN

(1) Inu signifie chien bien sur, qui d'autre ?

(2) Vision d'hoooooorreur ! Aya qui danse en se trémoussant.

£££££££

Mouhahahaha ! Je l'aime ce chapitre ! Voilà un couple dont je suis fan ! Aya-chan et Kuré-san, je suis sur qu'il pourrait être les amoureux du jour (Voir Les Amours) En plus ce chapitre est assez long pour me satisfaire. J'ai eu un peu de mal parce qu'il y a beaucoup de monde dans cette scène. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop fouillis !

Review ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de mon couple fétiche !


	14. Frapper c'est sa façon d'aimer

Titre : Frapper c'est sa façon d'aimer 

Couple : Contre toute attente vis à vis du titre, il ne s'agit pas d'Akito mais de Kagura et d'Hatori… (Oui je sais, ces deux là ne vont vraiment pas ensemble.)

Bon alors voilà un petit couple "normal" lol. Enfin... Façon de parler! Je remercit Nekochan Miharu, Chaya Escanor (je sais pas pourquoi je pense à Escaflown en lisant ton pseudo), gunblader121 (toujours lui oui, oui! Hum... un doute mettreint tout à coup! Est ce bien un garçon?) et mackenzie.

££££££££

« Revient ici ! » Hurla Kagura à l'adresse du chat en le poursuivit. Kyo mort de peur fuyait à toutes jambes le dojo de son maître. Pourquoi avait-il eu la bonne idée de passer voir son presque père un jour de white day ? Aussitôt que Kagura l'avait vu, elle lui avait sauté dessus dans le seul et unique but d'avoir sa réponse à son cadeau de satin Valentin. Mais Kyo ne s'étant pas subitement transformé en prince charmant, galant et attentionné. Il n'y avait absolument pas pensé. Et c'est ce qui allait lui coûter la vie. La jeune fille fit un bond prodigieux et atterrit sur le dos du rouquin. Le bloquant de ses jambes elle se mit à le roués de coups brutaux. Brusquement leur chef de famille apparut, surgissant d'une véranda. Il contempla la situation une demi-minute puis se mit à hurler sur Kagura. Kyo ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Akito prenait sa défense, mais les paroles de ce dernier le renseignèrent :

« Personne d'autre que moi… Ne peut ! Lâche le tout de suite fille perverse et obscène ! »

Kagura stoppa un uppercut en plein élan et fixa le dieu qui fonçait sur elle. Elle reçu une baffe monumentale, elle chancela et tomba à terre. Kyo se redressa et se précipita vers elle :

« Kagura ? Kagura ? Ca va ? »

« Elle est malade… » Murmura froidement Akito. Puis il fit volte face et s'éloigna.

Malade ? Peut être un peut marteau pansa le chat, mais au fond dans cette famille tout le monde était un peu dérangé. Il ramassa le corps inerte de la jeune fille et la ramena chez elle.

« Kyo-san ? Qu'est il arrivé à Kagura-chan ? » S'exclama sa mère en voyant la mine de son enfant.

« Hum…. C'est… » Kyo hésitait à dénoncer son chef de famille, cela n'apporterait que des problèmes.

« Elle s'est assommée en me courant après. »

« Ah… » La femme eurent l'air septique mais ne posa pas de question. Elle fit rentrer le chat à l'intérieur afin de s'occuper de sa fille.

A quelques mètres de là dans la demeure la plus redouté de la résidence Sôma.

« Vous voulez que je quoi ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu, Hatori ! Cette fille est malade. Une dégénérescence mentale probablement. Je veux que tu lui fasses un examen psychiatrique. »

« Cela ne donnera aucun résultat. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu pense que c'est déjà un cas désespéré ? »

« Non ! Elle n'est pas folle ! »

Le jeune homme foudroya le médecin du regard.

« Tu sais ce qui arrive Hatori quand tu me désobéis aux profits d'une fille ? » Fit il avec un sourire mauvais.

Le visage du dragon se ferma.

« Très bien. Donc… tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, puis prit congé. Il gagna mornement la maison du sanglier. Il toqua la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de Kagura.

« Oh ! Hatori-san ? Que me vaut le plaisir ? »

« Ce n'est pas un plaisir. » Le médecin se massa le front embarrassé.

« Madame Akito ma demandé d'ausculter Kagura, pour juger de sa santé mentale. »

« Comment ? »

« Je suis désolé. Allez la chercher. »

La mère s'effaça du cadre de la porte et fut bientôt remplacé par sa fille. Le cœur de l'homme manqua un battement, mais lorsqu'il vit apparaître la silhouette de Kyo derrière elle, sil se serra violemment.

« Je ne se puis pas folle… » Articula doucement Kagura. Le médecin secoua la tête négativement.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » Il lui prit délicatement le bras et l'entraîna à suite fermement.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'ils ne soient installés dans le cabinet du médecin. Kagura assise sur la table d'auscultation suivait le mouvement nerveux de son cousin, avec angoisse. Hatori quant à lui, allait et venait dans la pièce, tripota un vieux stylo.

« Hatori-san ? »

Il fixa la jeune fille d'un air égaré. Comme s'il eut été surpris de la trouver là.

« Hum… Bon Kagura ! Tu aime Kyo ? »

« Oui ! Je l'adore ! » S'exclama la demoiselle.

Un craquement sourd résonna dans la poitrine du dragon. Son cœur serait bientôt complètement hors d'usage songea-t-il avec un air mélancolique.

« Hum… bon la manière dont tu lui montre tes sentiments me semble innaproprié. Le frapper comme ça… »

« Mais il ne veut pas rester avec moi ! »

« L'amour ca ne se contrôle pas ! « Fit il durement. Puis il ajouta plus pour lui-même. « J'en sais quelque chose. »

« Hatori-san ? » La jeune fille incurva la tête vers son médecin vaguement inquiète.

« En somme ! Ton comportement m'amène à penser que tu pourrais souffrir d'hystérie. »

« Hein ? »

« Hystérie. C'est la basse de la psychanalyse, mise en place par Freud. Et pour se faire je vais employer la méthode du docteur Breuer : L'hypnose. »

« Ah ! Avec un pendule ! » S'esclaffa Kagura.

« Non. Avec la technique. »

Sans prévenir il s'agenouilla face à elle et apposa sa main sur le front de sa cousine. Il planta son œil dans les siens et chuchota :

« Mes yeux. Tu n'écoute que mes yeux. Mes yeux ! »

La jeune fille plongea son regard dans ses iris vertes et jaunes pleines de paillettes d'or. La tête lui tournait.

« A trois tu tomberas dans un profond sommeil et tu n'entendras plus que ma voix. »

Les oreilles de Kagura ne percevaient déjà plus rien d'autre que se son mélodieux.

«Un . »

Le monde se réduisait à ces deux pupilles : une noire et une blanche.

« Deux. »

L'univers n'était rien d'autre que le contact de cette main.

« Trois. »

Kagura se sentait partir, mais elle eut un sursaut de conscience cligna vivement des yeux et :

« Uf . » Le médecin tomba à terre la main portée à ses yeux. Le sanglier paniqua. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle sauta à terre et attrapa son aîné par les épaules.

« Hatori-san ? Hatori-san ? Tout ca bien ? Hatori-san !»

Hatori entendait son nom résonner dans le vide de l'univers, mais il était tout d'un coup dénué de sens. Seul la voix lui semblait familière. Deux yeux capturèrent les siens. Des yeux brins et tendres.

« Hatori-san répondez-moi ! » Le cerveau du médecin assimila aussitôt l'ordre.

« Oui. »

« Ah… J'ai eut si peur. Je pensais que vous vous étiez grillé le cerveau. » Fit la jeune fille en riant, soulagée.

Mais elle s'aperçut que l'homme n'était pas dans son état normal. Il la fixa comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là. Il était amorphe et avachit sur le sol. Seul ses yeux conservaient une lueur de vie.

« Hatori-san ? Remettez-vous ! Mon examen ? Mon hystérie ? Moi et Kyo ? »

Son cousin eut un sursaut et dirigea lentement ses yeux vers elle. Il faisait un peu peur ainsi.

« KY…o… »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi lui ? »

« Eh bien… C'est bien pour ça qu'Akito a ordonné cet examen. »

Akito. Le nom ne représentait plus rien pour le médecin. Ne désignait plus personne.

« Tu l'aime ? » Fit-il brusquement.

« Qui ? Akito ? » S'étonna la fille.

« Non. Lui, le chat ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi lui ? Il ne t'aime pas. »

« Il m'aimera un jour… » Fit la jeune fille mêlant espoir et tristesse.

« Non. Jamais. »

Le ton était glacial.

« On ne peut pas forcer les gens à nous aimer. Il ne t'aimera pas car il en aime une autre. »

« Tohru… » Souffla douloureusement Kagura. Mais le médecin ne l'écoutait pas et poursuivit :

« Et tu ne m'aimeras jamais parce que tu l'aime lui. »

«Elle redressa aussitôt la tête.

« Comment ? »

Il fixa son regard inquiet. Il n'y avait rien aux delà de ses yeux.

« Hatori-san… Vous… m'aimez ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais la douleur dans son regard lui confirma ses paroles. Alors l'esprit fatigué et un peu malade il faut bien le dire de Kagura trouva la solution à son amour non partager. La jalousie. Qu'elle malheur quand celle qui vous court après vous échappe… Bientôt Kyo le découvrirait ! Avec un sourire et sans une hésitation. Il se pencha sur les lèvres de son aîné et l'embrassa doucement.

Ce contact ramena aussitôt Hatori à la réalité. Il battit des paupières. Puis recula vivement en prenait conscience de ce qui se passait.

« Sort avec moi. » Demanda Kagura en se glissant dans les bras du médecin, impuissant face à ses sentiments chaotiques.

Les femmes peuvent être cruelles et manipulatrice. Kagura avait compris que Hatori ne pourrait pas lui dire non. Et maintenant il vivait l'enfer. Il était plus torturé que jamais. Il avait beau être attentionné, gentil, prévenant. Il n'était qu'un accessoire décoratif pour elle. Un moyen de rendre fou le chat. Les semaines s'écoulait, Kagura exhibait leur « relation » à tous. Sauf bien sur à Akito. Hatori était mort d'angoisse à l'idée que leur chef de famille découvre à nouveau tout. Surtout que cette fois il se battait pour un amour impossible et non réciproque. Kagura s'en préoccupait peu. Les attentions qu'il avait pour elle lui semblaient normales. Elle n'y était pas insensible mais ne voyait la rien de plus qu'une marque d'affection dérisoire à côté de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le chat. Elle n'avait pas compris. Vraiment rien compris.

Mais elle commença à entre apercevoir la vérité quand elle découvrit que Kyo sortait avec Tohru. Elle réalisa l'erreur monumentale qu'elle avait faites. En sortant avec Hatori elle avait donné le feu vert à son amie, qui ne serait jamais sortie avec lui en sachant que Kagura l'aimait toujours. Lorsqu'elle les découvrit entrain de s'embrasser elle n'eut pas la force de dire quoi que se soit. Tout cela était dérisoire. L'amour n'avait pas de sens. Elle avait aimé Kyo pendant des années mais lui aimait Tohru et la jeune file l'aimait en retour. Qu'aurait-elle put faire contre ça ? Elle les avait contemplé dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans pour autant avoir envie de crier, de frapper… Peut être ses sentiments avait-il changé ?

Enfermé dans sa chambre depuis trois jours, caché sous ses couvertures elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle ressentait. Dans la journée elle pensait encore à Kyo et ce qu'elle croyait ressentir pour lui, mais la nuit… Ses rêves ne lui montrait plus que le visage de son petit ami officiel qu'elle avait cru ne considéré comme un ami. L'amour est une girouette. Son cœur se serrait en pensant qu'elle aimait Hatori et que malgré tout elle lui avait fait du mal. Trop de mal. Trop sans doute pour réparé.

« Kagura ? »

Son père toquait à la porte.

« Otôsan ? »

« Hatori est là. J'ouvre chéri. »

Elle entendit la porte qui s'entrebâillait puis claquait. Elle se recroquevilla sous ses draps.

« Kagura-chan ? »

« Oui. »

« Si tu veux quitte-moi, mais s'il te plaît ne me trompe pas. »

La jeune fille jaillit de son lit.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas te quitter ! Je t'aime ! » Et sous les yeux ébahit du médecin elle se jeta sur lui pour une étreinte désespérée. Elle l'embrassa vraiment pour la première fois depuis le début de leur histoire. Hatori referma ses bras sur la frêle silhouette. Enfin il allait peut être pouvoir être heureux. Peut être… Elle le serrait fort. Si fort. De plus en plus fort.

« Kagura-chan ! Tu va me briser les côtes ! »

Kagura passa en mode amoureuse démoniaque. Coinça le cou d'Hatori sous son genou dans une parfaite prise de catch et hurla :

« Redit moi que tu m'aime ! »

FIN

Mdr. C'est quoi cette fin de malade me dites-vous ? Bas… c'est Kagura ! Tantôt mignonne tantôt terrifiante !

Hum… bizarre ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit d'one-shot qui ne nécessitait pas d'indications en bas de pages. Petite review ? Allez soyez charitable… S'il vous plaît… (Yeux larmoyant de bambi) Ou sinon Kagura vient vous faire découvrir la souffrance. Mouhahahahahahahaha! (Et bientôt le monde m'appartiendra).


	15. La corruption par le fondant

Titre : La corruption par le fondant

Couple : Et voici pour la première fois dans notre émission : Hatsuharu ! Et pour le pervertir accueillez chaleureusement : Ritsu ! (o.O parlons-nous bien du même Ritsu ?)

Merci à Nekochan Miharu, à gunblader121 et à alexiel!

£££££££

Nous sommes le treize février. Le temps est grisâtre, la température basse, le ciel couvert et Akito atteint de fièvre est d'une humeur massacrante. Mais tout cela Haru s'en moque du moment qu'il à de la cerise à disposition. Assis sur le parapet de sa maison il suçote pensivement une sucette a ce doux parfum en fixant le ciel.

Nous sommes le treize février. Le temps est grisâtre, la température basse, le ciel couvert et Akito atteint de fièvre est d'une humeur massacrante. Mais tout cela Ritsu s'en moque du moment qu'il peut observer son magnifique cousin entrain de sucer sensuellement une de ses maudites sucettes. Le singe plongea la main dans sa boite de chocolat, en sortie un praliné et le croqua du bout des dents. Haru était si beau, si élégant, si gentil, si… adorable. Un peu comme le chocolat ! Non encore plus tentant que le chocolat parce que le chocolat ne vous ignore pas en regardant dans le vide. Le chocolat lui, s'offre à vous quand vous voulez, où vous voulez. Et le chocolat ne vous fait pas tourner en bourrique en léchant de manière obscène une sucette à la cerise. 'Maudite cerise !' Ritsu en aurait pleuré de dépit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la cerise ? Parfois Ritsu aurait adoré être une sucette à la cerise ! Elles avaient tellement de chance, elles! Ritsu eu un soupir. Qu'avait-il fait pour tomber amoureux du bœuf ? La personne la plus tête en l'air qui puisse exister. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter de souffrir autant ? Non seulement son cousin ne comprenait aucun de ses signaux, mais en plus il adoptait des attitudes extrêmement provocantes sans même sans apercevoir. Comme maintenant : Hastuharu se passa lentement la sucette sur les lèvres comme s'il eut voulu se maquiller.

Ritsu se gifla mentalement et s'enfuit loin de cette vision tentatrice. Il fila au temple et se jeta au sol en hurlant :

« Je suis désolé ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir de telles pensées vis à vis de mon cousin, masculin de huit ans de moins que moi ! Toutes mes excuses ! Dieux, pardonnez-moi ! »

Il fit une série de courbettes rapide en pleurant sa honte.

Mais qui pouvait-il ? Il avait de réels sentiments. 'Et Haru qui ne comprend pas…'

« Ritsu ? »

« Na ! » Ritsu bondit de peur.

« Désolé. » C'était le bœuf, l'air un peu perdu sa sucette toujours dans la bouche, le bâton de traviole.

« Haru… » Ritsu aurait voulu lui arracher cette fichue sucrerie et la remplacer par sa langue.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu des cris. »

'Oups' Pensa le singe.

« Rien, rien. » Rit-il nerveusement.

« Tu en veux? » Demanda le bœuf en désignant sa bouche. Ritsu eut des yeux comme des billes. S'il en voulait ? Quelle question ?

« Elles sont à la cerise. »

Ah les sucettes… Ritsu était grandement déçu, il fît non de la tête.

« Temps pis. »

« Demain c'est la saint Valentin, Haru ! » S'exclama le singe tentant pour l'énième fois une approche amoureuse plus ou moins suptile.

« Hum. »

« Tu va offrir des chocolats? »

« … A qui ?… »

« Heu… Bah à quelqu'un que tu aime… Yuki ? »

« Non. »

Ritsu fut intérieurement soulagé. Haru n'était pas amoureux de Yuki ou du moins il ne l'était plus ! Et cela suffisait amplement pour le jeune homme.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi quoi ? » Interrogea la singe qui n'avait pas vraiment suivit étant donné que son cerveau était branché sur 'joie aveugle et inconditionnelle'.

« Tu va offrir des chocolats à quelqu'un ? »

« Eh bien… »

Tout d'un coup l'évidence frappa Ritsu. Bien sur quoi de plus claire comme message ? Même Haru comprendrait, surtout après cette conversation.

« Bien sur que je vais en offrir ! » S'exclama Ritsu.

« Ah ? » Hatsuharu arborait un de ses rares airs surpris.

« Oui ! Excuse moi je dois y aller ! »

Et Ritsu fila en direction du super marché, sans remarquerez le regard triste que posait sur lui son cadet aux cheveux noir et blanc, comme le chocolat qu'il aimait tant. (1)

Le lendemain matin dans la cuisine du singe.

« J'y arrive pas ! Je suis nuuuuuul ! Je m'excuse auprès de ma mère qui a dû mettre au monde un pareil empoté ! »

Car si Ritsu adorait le chocolat, il n'en métrisait absolument pas l'art de la confection. De plus les pleures chaud et ininterrompu qui coulait dans le liquide n'aidait pas le résultat à être concluant. Au bout de son dixième essai, le singe rendit les armes et retourna au super marché pour acheter une boite de chocolats tout faits, en forme de cœur bien sur. Car Haru avait beau savoir ce que signifient des chocolats de saint Valentin, il serait encore capable d'interpréter sa comme une marque d'amitié. Après tout le bœuf et le singe était voisin. (2)

Lorsqu'il revint à la propriété tout content de son achat, le singe fila aussitôt chez son cousin. Personne. 'Ne me dites pas qu'il est sortit ? Pas aujourd'hui !' Ritsu allait se remettre à pleurer. Il ne voulait pas le faire devant la demeure de son bien aimé. Si jamais celui-ci revenait ce serait l'humiliation suprême. Il regagna donc sa propre maison en traînant le pas lorsqu'il cogna dans quelque chose de chaud.

« TOUTES MES EXCUSES ! Haru… ? »

« Hum.. Salut. » Souffla le bœuf avec une rougeur aux joues.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je venais te voir. »

« Ah. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour te voir. »

« Ouiiii tu me vois. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Non… » Ritsu devenait fou. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce dialogue de sourd ? Son cousin se moquait de lui ou quoi ?

« … Plutôt quelque chose à te donner. » Poursuivit le bœuf.

« Ah ? »

Il tendit à son aîné une boite de…

« Un assortiment de bonbons aux cerises ? » (3)

« J'aime pas le chocolat… »

Quoi ! Son tendre Haru n'aimait pas le chocolat ! Sa première passion ne partageait pas sa seconde ! Et… Tout d'un cou le singe analysa l'information. Des cerises à la place du chocolat un quatorze février… Des cerises de saint Valentin ! Ritsu. Attrapa son cadet par le col et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Le bœuf nu pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que :

« Je vais te montrer comme le chocolat est fantastique ! »

Le singe entraîna son aimer dans sa chambre et le projeta sur le futon.

« Commençons par un chocolat blanc… » Ritsu introduisit délicatement le chocolat entre les lèvres tendres du bœuf qui rougissait comme un gosse.

« Ritsu je ne suis pas sur que… »

« Maintenant tu dois utiliser ta bouche… » L'aîné inséra un autre bonbon entre ses dents et se pencha pour le donner à Haru d'un baiser. Son jeune partenaire soupira.

« Et que dis-tu de manger ceci ? » Fit Ritsu avec un sourire pervers en sortant… Une cerise enrobée de chocolat.

Hatsuharu gémit.

« Alors ? Dépêche-toi avant qu'elle ne fonde… »

Les barrières pudiques de Haru tombèrent et il s'abandonna à la luxure et au chocolat.

Le lendemain quand Hatori croisa Haru dans un couloir, il fut surpris de lui voir une barre de chocolat à la place de l'une de ses sempiternelles sucettes cerise.

« Haru ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le chocolat ? »

« Oh finalement ça à ses avantages… » Répondit évasivement le bœuf en songeant à la nuit passée avec son cher Ritsu.

FIN

Ca va Tatoo'. ? Tu te sens bien ? C'est quoi cette comparaison débile ?

En fait je ne suis même pas sur que Ritsu habite encore la propriété Sôma, mais bon…

Comme c'est romantique…

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce Ritsu tantôt mou, tantôt provoquant, Tatoo' ? Ah j'suis vraiment désolé. Mais… Quoi ce n'est pas le premier OOC que vous lisez ! Je sais que Ritsu est bizarre mais… Bah c'est comme ça !

Sinon vous aurez reconnu la lutte intérieure de Tatoo' : Chocolat VS Cerise. Finalement c'est la cerise qui est mit KO.

Petite review pour faire plaisir à la folle ?


	16. Chaton, Chaton… Citron !

Titre : Chaton, Chaton… Citron !

Couple : Ayame/ Ritsu. (Hum… Ca va Tatoo' dans la tête ?)

Hum... Salut! Meci a tout mes reviweur chéri adoré que j'aime! Je m'excuse de m'essoufler un peu dans mon écriture! Mais quand je suis déprimé ca donne de la mauvaise littérature TT! Ce chapitre manque peut être un peu d'originalité étant donné qu'Ayame bourré va une fois de plus foutre la merde...

£££££

La soirée du nouvel an était bien avancée. Tout le monde parlait, chantait, riait. La danse avait été particulièrement réussit cette année là. Excepté le final qui n'était pas du goût d'Akito, de Yuki et d'Hatori. Car en fait de final Ayame s'était jeté dans les bras du dragon sous le rire alcoolisé de Shiguré.

Et a présent sans aucune gène et encore en tenue d'apparat. Ayame descendait une cuve de ponche à lui tout seul sous les encouragements du chien.

« Y a-t-il un moyen de minimiser l'humiliation ? » Demanda Yuki au médecin. Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête.

« A partir du moment ou Ayame à de l'alcool dans l'organisme il est incontrôlable. »

Yuki qui jugeait son frère déjà incontrôlable dans son état normal ne sut comme prendre cette déclaration. Il tourna un regard inquiet vers son aîné.

« Yuki… Imagine le pire ! »

Le rat vit mentalement son frère entrain de danser sur la table.

« Puis imagine cent fois pire ! »

Il vit alors Ayame danser NU sur la table et rouler un patin à Akito.

« Multiplie par deux et tu sais à quoi t'attendre ce soir ! »

Yuki passa alors par une très grande gamme de teinte : blanc, vert, bleu, rose, violet, rouge… Gris !

« N'ai pas peur Yuki, je suis là ! » Fit le dragon en passant un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. (1)

Quelques heures plus tard, Yuki regardait désespérément son frère : Ivre d'amour et de saké, ce dernier donnait la représentation de sa bêtise en chantant un concert de miaulements symphoniques.(2) Il s'était mis des fausses oreilles de chat sur la tête, faites en pliant une serviette de table et comble de l'horreur il s'employait à en faire porter à Akito.

« Il est suicidaire ? » Demanda Hiro en sortant de nul part.

« Oh non… Akito-san à l'habitude. Je crois d'ailleurs que de nous tous c'est avec Ayame qu'il est le plus indulgent. » Répondit le médecin.

« Moi j'aurai essayé de faire ça je serais déjà noyer dans le bassin à carpes ! » Ajouta Haru.

« Fort probable, mon jeune ami ! »

« Shiguré ? Va t'occuper de cet abrutit ! »

« Mais qui puis-je Yuki ? Ton frère est un vrai roi ! Même bourré, il ne tolère pas les contradictions, et puis rappel toi : Il ne m'écoute jamais ! »

« Hatori ? »

« Quand il est comme ça même moi je ne peux rien faire. »

Ritsu apparu s'extirpant de Momiji, Kagura et Kisa qui faisait la danse du bonheur. (3)

« Je… Honnêtement je n'aurai pas du mettre cette tenue ? » Demanda-t-il penaud en désignant son kimono rose à fleures blanches.

« Allons Ritsu ! Tu es très classe comme ça ! Ayame m'a dit que tu étais super mignon ! »

« Hein ? » Le singe rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Au fait Ritsu tu veux toujours être comme Ayame ? » Demanda le bœuf en buvant une gorgée de soda.

« Heu… Oui. »

« Tout comme Ayame ? » Reprit le chien avec un mauvais sourire et un regard complice pour son jeune cousin.

« … Oui… » Ritsu commençait à se méfier.

'Ca va mal tourner' Pensa Hatori en observant la scène.

« Donc… Si tu veux être comme Ayame… Tu dois être bourré ! » Fit le chien en cinglant Ritsu à la taille.

« Logique ! » S'exclama Haru en attrapant une bouteille de saké

Il lui collèrent le goulot dans la bouche et lui bouchèrent le nez. Dans une symphonie de borgborisme affreux Ritsu se vit forcé d'ingéré tout le liquide transparent, froid de surcroît ce qui lui donnait un goût répugnant. Lorsque le chien le lâcha, il étouffait littéralement. Haru lui tapota le dos.

« Allez, allez ! Ca va passer. Faut juste attendre que ça fasse effet. Bientôt la vie ressemblera à un joli rêve en couleurs. »

Ritsu était vert de peur. Il mit ses mains à sa gorge et lança un regard d'espéré et suppliant au médecin.

« Si tu veux rester sobre Ritsu, tu dois te faire vomir ! Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. »

Hatori toujours aussi calme qu'à son habitude semblait habitué à ce genre de situation et… Lassez de leur déroulement. Yuki dévisageait son cousin. Comment pouvait-on rester aussi stoïque quand son meilleur ami miaulait une déclaration d'amour sur l'air de «Je t'aime» de Lara Fabian à son autre meilleur ami.

La situation dégénérait. Petit à petit, Ritsu se mit à produire des miaulis plaintif et pathétiques. Plus l'alcool faisait effet, plus les miaulements prenaient de l'ampleur. Et bientôt il se retrouva à faire une imitation parfaite d'une meute de chats en furie. Suivit par Ayame qui sautait comme un cabri en faisait voler des rubans sous le regard consterné des autres maudits.

« Nous sommes maudits! » Souffla Yuki en fixant son frère, pétrifié.

« Oh mais c'est qu'il est intelligent notre petit Yuki! Il vient de découvrir ça tout seul! » S'extasia Shiguré.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça... »

« Alors j'lui est dit: si tu veux un baiser ta qu'à venir le chercher! » Ayame agrippé aux épaules de Ritsu, lui racontait sa vie sentimentalement hautement passionnante.

« Et alors, keskiladit? »

« Y m'a givré! »

« Hein? »

« Y ma giffré! »

« Aaaah giroflée! »

« Woilà! Aki-chan mon amour depuis toujours. Ta vu me suis un nouveau copain! »

Le chef de famille leva un sourcil sous l'appellation puis répondit avec un ton réfrigéré.

« C 'est ton cousin et tu le connais depuis la naissance! »

Ayame se retourna vivement vers le singe et le dévisagea.

« Ah... C'est juste! T'es super intelligent Aki chéri! »

'Aki chéri' commençait à voir rouge.

« Alors mon cousin copain depuis sa naissance... »

« Oui Ayame-sama, maître et roi du monde et de mon âme? »

Le serpent parti d'un rire hystérique.

« Il faudrait peut être les couchers? » Demanda Kagura inquiète.

« Tu es volontaire? » Interrogea durement Akito.

Kagura baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

« J 'ai l'impression que ca dégénère! » Constata Yuki alors que Ayame se jetait aux pieds de Ritsu en braillant « Do you want marry me? » Avec un fort accent. Il n'entendit pas la réponse du singe, mais il vit son frère bondir sur ses pieds.

« Et maintenant chantons l'hymne national du citron! »

« Ooouuuuiiiii! »

Et Ayame se mit à entonner, suivit de Ritsu:

« Nous c'est du citron que nous voulons!

Citron, citron, citron, citron! Y'a rien de plus bon!

Un citron pour moi, un citron pour toi: L'Amour c'est ça!

Citron, citron, citron, citron! Tous les couples lui vont!

Citron, citron, citron, citron! Y'a rien de plus bon!

Câlin citronné, c'est le bonheur que tu viens d'attraper!

Nous ce que nous voulons, c'est du citron! » (4)

A bous de nerfs, Akito prit un tesson de bouteille et les assomma.

On les traîna jusqu'à la demeure de Ritsu, jugeant que le serpent n'était pas apte à regagner sa boutique cette nuit. Et la fête se poursuivit dans un calme idyllique... enfin.

Le lendemain Ritsu émergea difficilement du sommeil des miaous plein l'esprit. Une bande de chaton jouant avec des citrons jaunes et brillants dansaient autour de sa tête. Il porta la main à son front brûlant, jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu aussi mal à la tête. Il se sentait lourd, très lourd. Tellement lourd qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas porter son seul poids.

Une minute ! Il ouvrit les yeux : Il ne portait effectivement pas son seul poids. Un corps était entendu sur le sien. Un corps… Nu ! Ritsu eut une brusque monté de sang au visage. Nom d'un petit macaque, mais qu'avait-il fait cette nuit avec cette inconnue, nue dans son lit ? A la réflexion cela avait l'air d'être UN inconnu malgré la longueur des cheveux car il ne sentait pas de poitrine sur son torse. Il n'avait donc pas de femme dans son lit… Mais un homme. C'était pire ! Pensa-t-il en versant des larmes de crocodiles. Et puis… Ses cheveux tellement longs et clairs… Presque… Argentés ! Cela le frappa de plein fouet. Il avait sur lui, nu comme un verre, Ayame à n'en pas douté. Son idole, son mentor… Et manifestement… Son amant. C'était impossible ! Aussi cuité qu'on puit l'être onne peut quand même pas oublier avec qui ont couche. Surtout quand c'est avec Ayame ! Brusquement le serpent bougea. Ritsu se raidit. Son aîné passa ses bras autour de son cou en murmurant :

« Fait dodo chaton ! »

Ritsu sauta hors de lit. Réveillant complètement le serpent qui tomba sur le parquet.

« Aie ! Mais ca va pas Ritsu ! »

« Je… Vous.. Ayame-sama… je suis désolé je voulais pas ! Je… Aaaaah ! » Et il s'enfuit en courant.

« Aaaaaah ! »

Hatori et Shiguré virent arriver Ritsu vêtu comme la veille en hurlant comme un possédé et… foncer dans le un des poteaux de la cours.

« Ritsu ! Tout va bien ? Rien de casser ? »

« Aahaha ! Hatori-san, c'est horrible.. Agaga aaah ! Ayame-san… Là bas… dans mon lit… Nu ! »

Shiguré comprît aussitôt ce qui avait du se passer.

« Oh mais on est souvent nu quand on communie l'un avec l'autre Ritsu ! »

« Aaaaah ! … Shiguré-san… Pas possible… Me souvient de rien… »

Ayame entrain de refermé sa tunique arriva. Il se pencha sur son jeune cousin.

« Ca va Ri-chan ? »

« AaaAAAAaaah ! »

« … ? »

« Bien dormit Aya ? » Fit le chien avec une innocence feinte.

« Ah oui vraiment ! C'était fantastique, merci ! »

Ritsu blêmit puis rosit. On parlait vraiment de lui ?

« En tout cas tu à l'air très en forme ! »

« Je suis toujours en forme Guré-san, après ça !»

Ritsu était livide. Il ne pouvait croire que Ayame parlait de leur nuit ensemble de cette manière. Pour lui ca aurait signifié tellement plus, s'il s'en était souvenu bien sur.

« Je… vais me laver. »

Articula difficilement le singe.

« Bonne idée ! Je vais en faire autant, c'était vraiment chaud hier ! » Ajouta le couturier.

Ritsu préféra prendre ses jambes à son cou alors que Shiguré explosait de rire.

« Trop fort Aya ! Rouge tomate il était ! Alors sinon c'était comment ? »

« Hein ? »

« Bah hier soir… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Bah toi et Ritsu quand vous avez… »

Ayame fut pris de stupeur.

« Ah parce qu'on a ? »

« Non ? »

« Pas à mon souvenir !"

« Tu n'as pas couché avec lui ? » S'étonna Hatori. « Te connaissant c'est très surprenant. »

« Allons, Tori-san, Guré-san, Ritsu est un gamin il est adorable certes mais… Je doute qu'il soit vraiment prêt pour mon exceptionnel amour ! »

« Et ton exceptionnelle perversion… » renchérit le dragon.

« Mais il a dit que tu étais nu. »

« Je l'étais. »

« Hum… j'ai du louper un épisode. Je peux avoir une explication ! »

« C'est pas le moment Shiguré ! Ayame, je crois que c'est Ritsu qui a besoin d'une explication. »

« Hum… Bon je vais le voir ! Quand j'aurai changé de vêtements bien sur, je ne peux décemment pas continuer à me balader dans mon habit de danse. Que vont penser les gens ? »

« Que tu es un satyre ! Ce en quoi ils auront parfaitement raison ! File ! » Le congédiât le médecin.

Le soir venu Ritsu tentait tant bien que mal de se souvenir des événements de la veille, mais c'était hélas le trou noir. Ses sentiments lui paraissaient confus. Il avait toujours admiré Ayame, tant pour son esprit que pour son physique mais jamais il n'aurait osé, ni même imaginé concrétisé ça. Son cœur battait la chamade rien que de penser que ce matin même il était dans les bras du serpent. Ca tourbillonnait de désirs dans son cerveau. Il ne voyait qu'une réponse à tout cela . Une seule solution. On cogna à la porte.

« Entré ! »

« Bonsoir Ri-chan. »

Ayame magnifique, les cheveux encore humide d'une récente douche le salua en s'inclinant et referma la porte derrière lui. Ritsu les yeux exorbités fixait son sourire ou plus précisément ses lèvres sans osé croire qu'il les avait probablement embrassées.

« Il faut qu'on parle je crois… »

Le serpent fit quelque pas, puis s'agenouilla face au singe.

« Ayame-san je… » Ritsu serra les poings. Respira un grand coup.

« Ritsu, hier c'était un… »

« AYAME-SAN JE VOUS AIME ! »

« … ?… »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Moi aussi mon mignon je t'adore mais je crains que tu ne te fasses de fausse idées. »

« Comment ? »

« Hier soir nous étions ivres morts tous les deux. Je n'étais absolument pas en état de conduire donc les autres mon laissé chez toi. Hum… J'avoue qu'ils n'ont pas une l'idée du siècle en me mettant dans ton lit. Enfin bref… J'ai toujours chaud la nuit et encore plus après avoir bu alors je me suis déshabillé. Je dois dire que dans l'état ou j'étais je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé que je n'étais pas seul. »

« … »

« En somme : nous n'avons pas couché ensemble ! »

Ritsu était mortifié. Il venait de faire une déclaration enflammée à quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas et avec qui il n'avait même pas couché.

« Mais on peut arranger ça ! » Reprit Ayame avec un sourire avant d'attraper Ritsu par la nuque pour lui donner un baiser langoureux.

FIN

(1) Mais c'est quoi cette réplique à la con ?

(2) Ca existe vraiment je vous assure ! J'ai dansé sur ça quand j'avais 8 ans pour l'école. C'est un truc bizarre il y a de la musique et des miaulements montant descendants qui suivent le rythmes. Enfin je trouve que ca va parfaitement à Ayame. Bien sur j'aurai préféré lui faire chanter le cri de son animal mais… Des « tsssss » n'aurait pas été très harmonieux.

(3) Là, faisons appel à nos références télévisées. C'est un épisode de Malcom (qui passe sur M6) Francis revient à la maison et pour se distraire, il fait en sorte que Malcom et Reese se battent pour l'accompagner à un match de catch. Et à un moment les deux garçons sont obligés de danser ça ! Pour ceux qui non pas vu je vous le fais. Vous prenez deux crétins (pour notre histoire vous en prenez trois, donc…) On saute d'un pied sur l'autre en lançant les bras en l'air avec un grand sourire idiot en chantant : Le bonheur ! Le bonheur ! On fait la danse du bonheur !

(4)Au départ c'est une chansonnette que j'ai inventé pour expliquer à un ami la magie du yaoï et a quel point le leemon est merveilleux. Lol

££££

Aaaah ! L'Amour ! (Aaaah ! La bêtise !) Il est con celui là ! En plus c'est classique comme histoire mais moi je voulais faire Ritsu bourré au moins une fois dans ma courte existence.

Donc malgré tout j'aime ce chapitre. Et vous ?


	17. Le mariage de ma meilleur souffre douleu

Titre : Le mariage de ma meilleur souffre douleur

Couple : Shiguré/Saki… Hum… Certes ils sont aux antipodes, mais ne dit on pas que les contraires s'attire ?

Allongé sur son lit, Saki acheva la page final de son roman «Totoro et Pikachu partent en vadrouille » une magnifique étude sociologique des amours contestables face à la société. (1)Le tout dernier roman de Natsuya Takaki (2) alias Shiguré Sôma. Depuis qu'elle connaissait l'identité de son auteur préféré Hana y pensait jour et nuit. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour l'avoir. Elle en rêvait tellement… Son autographe. Hélas le moment n'était jamais très bien choisit. Pourtant quand elle était venue aider au ménage chez Tohru et les trois garçons elle pensait avoir une chance ! Mais curieusement alors qu'elle nettoyait les toilettes et qu'il était entré, il avait disparu avant même qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander quoi que se soit ! Elle aurait donné son don et son petit frère pour obtenir cette signature ! Oui ! Il l'a lui fallait ! Elle était décidée ! Dès le lendemain, elle irait chez l'auteur. Le supplierait, l'implorerait, irait même jusqu'à lui baiser les pieds… mais elle aurait cet autographe !

Ainsi le jour suivant, elle se planta devant la maison du chien, bien résolu à convaincre ce dernier. Il était seul installé sur la terrasse.

« Monsieur Sôma, bonjour ! »

« Oh Bonjour Hanajima ! Tohru n'est pas là pour le moment ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est vous que je viens voir. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. »

L'écrivain leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

« Je t'aurais bien aidé Saki mais là je travaille ! »

« Mais… vous manger des chips à la crevette en jouant une partie de go tout seul ! » S'exclama-t-elle en désignant le sachet plastique à moitié vide et le plateau de jeu.

« Pas seul ! Par correspondance ! »

« Vous aurez donc la réponse dans plusieurs jour ! Vous pouvez m'écouter ! »

« Erreur ma jeune amie ! J'attends le facteur qui va m'apporter la nouvelle position de mon adversaire ! »

Hana poussa un profond soupir. Elle s'assit donc à côté du chien et fixa la route patiemment. L'attente ne fut pas longue et bientôt Shiguré eut en main son courrier.

« Oh ! Quelle déception ! Il n'y a pas ce que j'attendais ! Ah… En revanche j'ai une lettre de Mi-chan ! » Fit il avec un sourire vicieux.

« Shiguré-san ! Je voudrais un autographe de Takaki ! »

« Hum… Qui ? »Demanda distraitement le chien plonger dans sa lecture.

« Natsuya Takaki : Vous ! »

« Oh ! »

« Je ferrais n'importe quoi pour l'avoir ! »

« N'importe quoi… ? » Dans l'esprit de Shiguré se profilait déjà un plan machiavélique.

« Oui ! Même vendre mon âme au diable ! »

Il replia soigneusement la lettre.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! Tu va juste devoir venir avec moi au mariage de mon éditrice. »

« Pardon ? »

« Mon éditrice : Mi-chan. Elle m'invite à son mariage par obligation professionnel. Mais elle stipule quand même qu'elle refuse que je vienne seul, elle n'a pas envie que je drague toutes les filles, donc… Si tu pouvais venir et te faire passer pour ma petite amie, ca m'arrangerait beaucoup ! »

« Et j'aurai mon autographe ? »

« Tu pourras même en avoir pour tes parents, ton frère et le chien que tu n'as pas ! »

« Alors c'est d'accord ! »

« Fantastique !… Chérie ! »

Quelques jours plus tard, donc, Saki se retrouva en robe noire et élégante, au bras de Shiguré portant un costume gris anthracite « emprunté » à Hatori.

« Sourit Hanajima ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis l'homme de ta vie et que tu es flatté que je t'ai choisit ! » Murmura-t-il en serrant les dents.

Elle inspira et força un sourire crispé à l'adresse des convives terrorisés. (3)

La cérémonie se déroula sans encombre car malgré tout ce qu'on aurait put imaginer Shiguré se retint de « s'opposer » à l'union occupée qu'il était un étouffé son fou rire, à la vue de son attaché d'édition. La jeune femme avait fait l'erreur de choisir une robe fourreau craignant de ressemblé à une meringue, mais la robe en question était juste un peu trop serrée au niveau des hanches et des cuisses et l'empêchait de marcher. Elle dut donc sautiller de droite à gauche jusqu'à l'autel.

Après cette cérémonie haute en couleur eut lieu le repas de noces. Des longues tables recouvertes de nappes de dentelles blanches avaient été installées sous une gigantesque tente immaculée au centre d'un charmant parc ou s'étaient rencontrés les deux jeunes mariés. L'on porta des toasts : Comme la tradition l'exigeait i l eut le discours, du père de la mariée, celui du garçon d'honneur et celui de la demoiselle d'honneur… et celui du chien d'honneur ! Malgré avoir fait des pieds et des mains Hana n'avait put empêcher son pseudo époux de boire une bouteille de champagne à chaque toast. A présent ivre et fier de l'être il monta sur la table principale du banquet brailla :

« Hier soir, pour enterrer sa vie de jeunes filles, Mi-chan et moi avons vécu une folle nuit d'amour ! »

Les réactions furent immédiates : Cris d'horreur et d'indignation. Insultes et imprécations. Le marié hurla « comment as tu put ? » Avant de s'enfuir et Mi-chan abattit son poing sur le nez de Shiguré. Elle poursuivit, le rouant de coups de pieds.

« Salaud ! Comment avez vous osez dire ça ? »

Recevant un énième coup de talons aiguilles dans le ventre l'auteur gémit : « Mi-chan ! C'est une blague… Tu vois bien que je suis avec quelqu'un. »

La jeune femme dévisagea Saki.

« Eh bien vous ne convainquez personne ! Je vous conseille d'arrangé la situation avec mon mari, si vous tenez à votre emploi ! »

Hana aida son idole à se relever péniblement.

« Tu as entendu ça, mon ange ? Mi-chan met en doute l'amour sincère que nous nous portons ! » Dit à tue tête le chien. Puis il se pencha vers son cou et en faisant mine de lui embrassé la clavicule lui murmura :

« Sort moi de cette panade ! Je t'en prie est l'air éperdument amoureuse de moi et tu auras un autographe pour chacun de mes pseudonymes ! »

Quand il se redressa Saki aurait voulu le retenir, pendant la fraction de minutes qu'avait duré cet instant son cœur s'était grandement accéléré.

« Heu. … Que dois-je faire alors, Shiguré-san ? »

« Eh bien déjà tu ne me vouvoie plus et tu oubli le san. » Répondit-il en glissant un bras autour de sa taille. Il adressa un vague signe de la main à la mère du marié qui les fusillait du regard. Saki était rouge de honte et de plaisir à la fois.

Il prirent un bain de foule. Toujours accroché à la taille d'Hanajima, Shiguré parlait de tout à tout le monde en faisant de grand mouvement avec sa flûte de champagne. Saki elle, restait silencieuse et effacé. Profitant du contact avec le bras du chien. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressentit de tels sentiments. Même pour son amie Tohru a qui elle tenait plus que tout au monde. Elle aurait aimé se lover dans les bras de l'écrivain, mais l'assemblée l'en empêchait. Bientôt Mi-chan et son nouveau mari ouvrir la danse. I l était raide comme un piquet et elle beaucoup trop enthousiaste ce qui donnait une chorégraphie plutôt curieuse. Mais heureusement ils s'étaient réconciliés. Bien que l'homme continu de fixé le couple bizarre que formaient le brun et la brune.

« Dansons ! » Et Shiguré entraîna la jeune fille sur la piste lustrée.

De les voir danser ensemble rassura manifestement le jeune marié qui reporta son attention sur son épouse. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un slow débuta.

« Je pense qu'on peut arrêter là. » Chuchota Shiguré.

« Je voudrais qu'on continu encore un peu. » Souffla Saki en se blottissant contre la carotide de son aîné. Il rougit légèrement mais ne dit rien.

« Finalement les mariages sont beaucoup plus intéressant que je ne l'aurais pensé. » Ajouta-il quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils se balançaient de droite à gauche. Et s'en avoir rien prémédité leurs lèvres se joignirent sous le regard apaisé de l'éditrice.

Quand enfin, à minuit, vint le moment du départ pour la lune de miel des deux tourtereaux, les invités se rassemblèrent derrière la cadiaque rouge a laquelle était attachée des boites de conserves et un écriteau « Just Married ». Mi-chan se retourna et envoya son bouquet en l'air. Les femmes célibataires se jetèrent dessus comme des furies, se tirant les cheveux et s'arrachant les robes. Mais les fleurs firent un arc de cercle parfait pour atterrir dans les mains de la plus improbable des créatures : Une médium ! Elle fixa placidement les roses thé que tenait, Shiguré se pencha à son oreille et murmura avec un demi-sourire:

« Ce serait bien qu'on se revoie. »

FIN

Si vous êtes normal vous penserez que j'ai péterez une durite et si VOUS avez pété une durite vous penserez que c'est normal.

Et là, dans les deux cas, vous vous direz que je suis vraiment lourde !

(3) Bah oui ! Saki qui sourit… ca fait froid dans le dos !

Bon bah voilà ! J'espère que ca vous aura quand même plus un minimum. Lol Review… Allez pour m'encourager c'est temps si j'ai pas la pêche ! J'essaye de tenir compte de vos demandes lol. Je réfléchis à Un Ayame / Kyo mais je ne promets rien… j'essaye.


	18. La délicieuse recette des RaviolisCoca

Titre : La délicieuse recette des raviolis au coca (HUm... -- ce titre n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire)

Couple : Ayame/Yuki… Bon bah vous êtes prévenu allez pas vous plaindre que c'est immoral et dégueulasse !

Ouais! Aujourd'hui j'ai 17 ans! Aussi voilà mon cadeau for me de ma part à moi! Lol (Tu t'est pas foulé...) Oh ca va hein!

£££££££

Il s'immobilisa devant la boutique et fixa l'enseigne : « Ayame Votre boutique préférée. Nous vous accueillerons à bras ouverts. » Son abrutit de frère aurait put choisir plus discret et moins égocentrique… Enfin. Ayame étant Ayame… Ce n'était certainement pas maintenant, alors qu'il avait vingt sept ans que Yuki le changerait. Il aurait bien aimé pourtant… La porte était ouverte malgré la pancarte « fermé » dessus. Le mardi était le jour de fermeture de la boutique d'Ayame, mais logiquement si la porte était ouverte Yuki avait de grande chance de trouver le serpent chez lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil au manuscrit qu'il tenait : « Romance à Waikiki » Il avait honte de transporté ça. C'était la dernière histoire de Shiguré qui tenait absolument à avoir l'avis d'un ami avant publication. Hatori étant automatiquement exclu dans une pareille situation, le pauvre rat avait été éjecté de chez lui pas encore très bien réveillé sans même avoir eu le temps de petit déjeuner pour apporter en urgence « l'œuvre » à la seule personne chez les Sôma capable de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. La pièce était vide. Yuki avisa la porte de l'appartement de son frère. Il n'y était jamais monté. La curiosité l'attirait vers cette porte, bien qu'il ait toujours tout fait pour sans tenir le plus loin possible. Mais aujourd'hui, la situation était différente. Il frappa trois coup puis entrouvrit.

« Ayame ? » Appela-t-il dans la cage d'escalier. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Bien qu'il ne fut pas très proche de son frère, il doutait que celui si lui en tienne rigueur s'il entrait sans y avoir été invité. Il gravit donc les quelques marches d'un pas hésitant. En haut de l'escalier il y avait un mince interstice qui longeait la rampe et qui menait à la porte d'entré. Yuki frappa à nouveau. Toujours pas de réponse. Il tourna la poignée : c'était ouvert. Yuki ne pouvait croire que son frère était assez irresponsable et inconscient pour laisser toutes ses portes ouverte alors qu'il était sortie. Il fit trois pas dans l'entrée. Face à lui un salon classique, avec des tatamis, un meuble à thé, une table basse et une télé. Le jeune garçon s'avança encore un peu. Un bruit attira son attention sur sa gauche, il se retourna vers une cuisine à l'Américaine pour y découvrir, refermant la porte du frigo, un homme complètement nu qui buvait une canette de coca cola.

« Hey ! Mais tes qui toi ? D'où tu sors ? » S'exclama le colosse brun.

Yuki tétanisé, fut incapable de répondre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Yuki tourna la tête en provenance de la voix. Ayame sortant de la salle, nu également, poussa un exclamation fort peu viril en reconnaissant son petit frère. Alors que ce dernier lâchait les feuilles qu'il tenait sur ses pieds.

Ayame attrapa un serviette et se la mit autour de la taille.

« Yuki, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Interrogea le couturier mal à l'aise.

Le jeune homme rougissant, balbutia en désignant les feuillets : « Waikiki, Shiguré… Je… »

Puis il tourna à nouveau son regard vers le type qui ne faisait pas grand cas de sa nudité. Yuki fixa la canette que l'homme portait à nouveau à ses lèvres. Il pâlit brusquement et s'exclama :

« Désolé ! » Avant de s'enfuir.

Ayame resta un moment immobile. Quelle stupidité qu'il avait de ne jamais fermé ses portes à clefs ! Maintenant tout rapprochement avec son petit Yuki était fichu. Retenant sa mince serviette, il se pencha pour ramasser les feuilles éparpillés du roman.

« C'était lui ? » Interrogea le grand type.

« Hum. »

« Mouaih. T'arrive vraiment à te faire pas mal d'illusion quand tes avec moi, pour répété son nom… parce que vraiment y a pas photo… »

« Ca va, je sais. »

« Tes sacrement narcissique comme gars quand même ! C'est ton portrait craché ton p'tit frère! »

« N'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie, je te prie! Je suis déjà assez déprimé comme ça. »

« Si tu veux je peux aller le voir et lui dire à qui tu pense quand on couche ensemble… »

« Non mais ca va pas ! » Le serpent balança le programme télé qui traînait là, dans la figure de son partenaire.

Pendant ce temps Yuki courrait comme un dératé en direction de la demeure du chien. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et se répétait comme un litanie : « Mon frère fait ça avec un type qui boit du coca ! Mon frère fait ça avec un type qui boit du coca ! Mon frère fait ça avec un type qui boit du coca ! »

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez lui, Tohru et Shiguré étaient là pour l'accueillir :

« Alors Yuki-kun ? Ca lui à plus ? »

« Buvait du coca… après avoir ça… à mon frère… »

« Hein ? »

« Yuki-san ? Tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta la jeune fille. Le garçon passa devant eux sans les voir en répétant.

« Du coca… Il a salit un ange… et il boit… du coca… »

Le chien et la brune se regardèrent interloqué.

« Hum… Je vais appeler Aya, pour savoir de quoi il retourne. »

Tohru acquiesça frénétiquement.

Le téléphone sonna dans l'appartement désormais vide de tout individu buvant du coca.

« Moshi-moshi ? »

« Aya-chan ? »

« Guré-san ! Je suppose que tu appel… pour Yuki tout à l'heure. »

« Hum… En partie ! Tu aime mon histoire ! »

« Ton histoire est… fantastique ! » S'exclama le serpent en jetant un regard lamentable au paquet de feuilles désordonnées.

« Ecoute, je suis embêté de te demander ça mais… il s'est passé quelque chose tout à l'heure ? Parce que Yuki n'arrête pas de déblatérer sur un ange et du coca… »

Ayame eut un mouvement de sursaut. Non ! On allait quand même pas lui faire croire que son adorable Yuki considérait le balourd avec qui il prenait un peu de bon temps comme un ange ! Impossible ! Yuki était trop… pur pour avoir ce genre de pensée vis à vis d'un tel type.

« Hum… Eh bien… Trois fois rien Guré-san… Ahah ! »

« Aya… Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Disons que quand Yuki est venu… je n'était pas… tout à fait seul ! »

« QUOI ? Il ta surpris au pieux ! »

« Non quand même pas ! Juste nu comme un vers… »

« Et l'autre aussi ? »

« Oui… »

« Aya ! Nom de dieu je t'ai déjà dit de fermé ta porte quand tu fais ça ! Quand c'est moi qui te surprends dans le feu de l'action c'est pas bien grave, mais lui ! Bon sang, il est sensible ! »

« Je sais… » Geignit Ayame. Beaucoup trop sensible. Trop délicat. Trop délicieux. Trop tentateur. Trop… Aaah ! Il perdait les pédales. Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne pouvais pas deviner ! »

« C'est bien pour ça que la majorité des gens tourne le verrou. Et puis… Je croyais que tu n'avais personne c'est dernier temps. »

« Je n'ai personne. »

« Et le gars avec lequel ta vu Yuki ? »

« C'est juste… un substitut. »

« Tu es désespérant. »

« Guré-san. Sans entraînement on perd de l'endurance. Il faut se maintenir en forme pour quand on fait cela avec la personne qu'on aime vraiment. Pour qu'à ce moment ce soit vraiment… »

« Agréable ? »

« Le pied d'enfer ! »

Tohru se demandait de quoi pouvait bien parler Shiguré-san et Ayame-san, le chien avait l'air atterré.

Au même instant à l'étage supérieur. Allongé à même le sol Yuki se répétait inlassablement : « Ce type répugnant, boit du coca après avoir… dans le corps de mon frère ! » Cela lui donnait des envies de meurtre ! Mais surtout des envies de vomir… Alors quoi ? Voilà on baisse et hop un petit coup de cola ! Et quand il repensait à son frère… Nu… les cheveux ruisselant d'eau. Le gouttelettes coulants lentement le long de son corps parfait. Cela lui donnait des bouffées de chaleurs et de honte. Son frère, depuis toujours il avait plutôt été comme un lointain parent. Un étranger. Depuis les efforts de ce dernier pour se rapprocher, Yuki avait commencé à ressentir des choses. Mais sa n'avait rien de fraternel. Voilà pourquoi sans cesse et sans relâche, Yuki repoussait son frère. Ce curieux sentiments lui faisait peur. Il désirait voir Ayame. Mais pas que celui si l'appel « petit frère adoré ». A chaque pas qu'il faisait pour le connaître un peu mieux, il le regrettait amèrement. Car son cœur devenait de plus en plus torturé. Mais cette sensation au creux de ses reins depuis ce matin. Ce désir brûlant d'être dans les bras de son frère… La vérité le terrassait. Il était amoureux d'Ayame. Il le voulait auprès de lui, mais pas en tant que frère. En tant qu'amant. Cela lui faisait horreur. Il était un abominable pervers ! Un monstre de vice… C'était répugnant. Le pêché distillé par le démon lui même. Et si jamais quelqu'un l'apprenait… Yuki frémit à cette seule hypothèse. Non ! Personne ne devait jamais savoir !

Il descendit.

« Yuki-san, cela va mieux ? »

« Oui merci Honda-san. Je vais aller faire un petit tour. J'ai besoin d'air. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? »

« Oh oui ! Du poireau et de la pâte de miso pour le dîner de ce soir ! »

Le rat eut un sourire sarcastique en pensant à la tête que ferait son cousin.

« Bon très bien. »

« Yuki ? J'ai eu ton frère au téléphone. Il voulait savoir si tu allais bien. »

Yuki blêmit.

« Oui très bien. »

Puis il s'enfuit.

Lorsqu'il mit une botte de poireau dans son panier, le jeune homme pensait à tout autre chose que ses légumes grotesques. Ayame s'inquiétait de son état. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur et en même temps le peinait. Après tout le serpent ne faisait rien de plus que ce que l'on attendait d'un grand frère digne de ce nom. Il soupira. Yuki n'avait pas l'habitude de boire mais aujourd'hui… il se dit qu'une bouteille de saké afin de noyer son désespoir serait une bonne idée. Il s'engouffra dans le rayon boisson et fut frapper par un éclair. Là. Le type. Qui achetait. Un pack de canette de Coca-Cola. Yuki devint vert de rage. Quoi ? Il avait l'intention de recommencer ? Non ! Yuki ne le laisserait pas faire ! SON frère. SON Ayame. Méritait mille fois mieux qu'un type coca-colaphile. Il lâcha ses provisions au sol, fonça vers l'homme brun. Et lui décocha un magistrale coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Sous l'œil effaré ou terrorisé des autres clients. La victime fit un vol vers l'arrière et percuta le rayon de pattes de plein fouet. Une pile de boite de raviolis bolognaise chancela sous le choc. Puis s'écroula sur Yuki.

Les lumières bleues balayaient par alternance la voie. On transporta le corps de Yuki dans une ambulance blanche, alors qu'on prévenait sa famille.

Quelques heures plus tard le personnel de l'hôpital vit débarquer un homme en furie, vêtu d'une robe chinoise, ses cheveux argenté en désordre. Il déboula dans la petite chambre ou on avait installé Yuki brisant la silence reposant du chien.

« Yuki ! Mon dieu on ta tué ! » Il se jeta sur le corps de son petit frère en sanglotant. « Mon Yuki, mon petit frère chéri. Ma merveille du monde ! »

« Ayame… Du calme. » Murmura Shiguré.

« Tu veux que je me calme alors que l'amour de ma vie est dans le coma ! Entrain d'affronter la mort ! »

« Mais non… L'amour de ta vie ? » S'interrompit Shiguré surpris.

Ayame arrêta de geindre. Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Je… »

« Ayame… ne me dit pas que tu éprouve plus qu'un fort sentiments fraternel à l'égard de Yuki ? »

« Si . » Chuchota le serpent honteux.

« Beaucoup plus ? »

« Et encore plus. »

«Aie ! »

«Je voulais juste me rapproché de lui. Joué mon rôle de grand frère mais… le fossé était trop profond. Nous n'avons jamais été comme deux frères alors… Voilà. Je suis tombé amoureux. Je l'aime Shiguré ! J'aime Yuki ! Je l'ai… »

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un douce main qui vint se posé sur la sienne. Il s retourna vivement vers le lit. Le rat le fixait de ses beaux yeux mauves en souriant.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Ayame. » Susurra-t-il alors que son aîné rougissait comme une pivoine.

Shiguré ajouta alors dans un fou rire réfréné : « Tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps de finir, Aya-chan ! Yuki-kun n'était pas du tout dans le coma ! La pile de raviolis là assommé. Il était juste endormit ! »

Dans n'importe quelle autre situation les deux frères aurait transformé l'écrivain en brochette de chien mais à cet instant précis. Il préférèrent ignoré son existence pour échanger leur premier baiser.

FIN

££££££££

Youpi ! Ah ! Celui là j'en suis contente ! Hum… bon voyons… le problème c'est que j'arrive plus trop a allé au bous d'une idée ! Mais que se passe-t-il… J'ai l'impression d'être Willy Wonka : « J'ai toujours fait les bonbons comme je le sentais ! Et comme je vais mal, les bonbons sont très mauvais ! » Lol Enfin…


	19. Mari toi, mari moi !

Titre : Mari-toi, mari-moi !

Couple : Si je vous disais d'avance ca perdrait le côté humoristique lol. Un peu de surprise met du piment dans la vie ! Sachez seulement que … Oh ! Pauvre Akito… T.T

Bon désolé d'avance pour l'attente. Surtout que j'ai pas put le mettre à cause de pépin sur le site. Normalement vous auriez du l'avoir jeudi dernier! GOMEN! Pour la longueur aussi… Bah au lieu de vous dire que c'est un chapitre court. Pensez que c'est un drabble long. Lol Ca passera peut être mieux. Néanmoins, bonne lecture à tous. Je remercie tout mes reviweurs assidus… et d'ailleurs les moins présents aussi ! Merci, merci, merci et… Merci à … Merde ! Enfin il y a parmi vous quelqu'un a qui je dois un peu plus. Parce que c'est lorsque que je répondais à l'une de ses reviews que ce scénario m'est venu… Ca devait être Zoé ! Donc merci Zoé ! Lol Merci à tout les autres aussi ! (CdTL : Putain tatoo' ! Fait l'effort d'aller vérifier sur ta boite mail, pour remercié tout le monde personnellement.) Ah… Bon allez ! TATOO FIGHT !

Merci à : Pauperkid, Nekochan Miharu et mackenzie

£££££££££££

La solitude est un lourd fardeau ? Surtout quand on a rien a faire de la journée à part échafaudé des plans machiavéliques pour empêcher sa famille d'être heureuse. C'est ce que pensait Akito Sôma. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire souffrir ceux sous sa protection. Aussi décida-t-il de tuer sa solitude et de libéré ses maudits. Mais comment ne plus être seul quand on reste enfermé chez soit ? Comment sortir de chez soit quant au moindre pas dehors on attrape une pneumonie ? Comment ne pas attraper de pneumonie quand on est aussi éphémère qu'un papillon ? C'est ce que se demandait Akito Sôma. Aussi décida-t-il de tué sa solitude à l'aide de la technologie. Le réseau magique qui reliait la terre entière : Le web ! C'est ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable Cherry (1) fit son entrée dans la famille Sôma. Grâce à cette merveilleuse petite machine, le chef des Sôma put communiquer avec un millier de personnes qui ignorait tout de son passé et de son destin. Mais surtout il put enfin trouver l'âme sœur ! Enfin pas directement mais par l'intermédiaire d'une agence matrimonial en ligne « Mari-toi, Mari-moi : L'Amour prit en stop sur l'autoroute de l'information. »(2)

Si on avait sut ça dans la famille, on aurait hurler de rire. Même le principal concerné trouvait cela ridicule ! Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on va mourir jeune qu'on n'a pas le droit de connaître au moins une fois le grand amour. Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé à publier cette annonce :

« Jeune homme puissant et fortuné. Faible santé. Cherche jeune femme vive et chaleureuse avec diplôme de secourisme. Prête à être choyer et aimer. »

Annonce qu'il vit raccourcir à : « JH puiss. & fortu. Faibl. Santé. Ch. JF Viv. & Chaleur. Ac diplôme secourisme. Prête à ê choyer et aimer. »

Ce qui lui parut ridicule étant donné la longueur de sa phrase. De plus, vu le prix qu'il avait payé pour s'inscrire ont aurait put avoir la décence de respecter l'orthographe. Le monde extérieur était vraiment révulsant ! Alors pourquoi cherchait-il quelqu'un ? Pour se valoriser tout simplement ! Même si l'ont est pas près soit même à aimer, se faire aimer est toujours très gratifiant. Même s'il adorait faire du mal à ceux qui lui était un peu plus cher. Peut être aurait-il du préciser « Amour vache. SM » Dans son annonce ?…

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent oisivement dans le manoir Sôma. Akito reçu de très nombreuses réponses. Hélas… Toutes plus curieuses les uns que les autres. Certaines femmes étaient trop vieilles, d'autre trop jeunes, d'autre encore n'étaient pas des femmes… Il y avait celle sortit de prison, celle dont la passion était de faire des petits cochons avec des bouteilles de lait, celle qui était voyante, celle qui voulait être actrice, la mère de cinq enfants, la mordus de 30 Millions d'amis, la nudiste militante pour les droit de la femme, les club des fans d'hommes puissants, riches et célèbres, trois avocates, une dentiste, une chirurgienne plastique, une masseuse deux enseignantes, cinq baby sitters, une boulangère et pas moins de douze femmes aux foyers avec passe temps artistique. Il commençait à devenir fou ! Il n'en pouvait plus des « JF affect. » Et des « FF cher. L'amour ». Le paroxysme de l'horreur fut atteint quand il découvrit l'annonce suivante :

« JF cher. JH, JF ou Group. Pour nuit de débauche. » Avec joint une photo de Shiguré manifestement ivre mort et vêtu d'une création d'Ayame. Le dieu des Sôma commençait vraiment a douté de l'aspect miraculeux d'Internet. Quand un jour il reçut la perle rare ! Une réponse claire, net, répondant à ses attentes et n'émanant pas d'une sociophate.

« J'ai 17 ans, je suis vive et chaleureuse. Je n'ai hélas pas le diplôme de secourisme, mais je suis prête à le passer si affinité. Je ne serais pas contre d'être choyer, même si je préfère avant tout être aimer. J'entrerai en fac à la fin de l'année. Je suis cultivé et j'aime la vie. J'ai une passion pour les oiseaux et les fleurs. Je serai ravie de vous rencontrer. M.M »

Il décida donc de la rencontré dans un café.

Fin numéro 1 (sérieuse)

Il la reconnut de dos, elle lui avait stipulé qu'elle porterait un œillet dans les cheveux. Il constata que son uniforme était le même que cette idiote de Honda Tohru, elle venait donc du même lycée. Et à bien y regarder… Avec ses cheveux attachés sur les côtés. Brr ! Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à cette niaise (3) mais la couleur des cheveux et les initiales lui indiquait qu'heureusement, ce n'était pas elle. Il tapota légèrement l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna et le dévisagea comme s'il venait d'une autre dimension.

La jeune fille en question n'en revenait pas. Ce garçon ressemblait tellement à Yuki. C'était à s'y méprendre. Un bref instant elle eut dans l'idée que Yuki c'était teint les cheveux. Mais le garçon la détrompa.

« Sôma Akito. Ravi de vous rencontré. L'annonce, c'est moi ! »

« Sôma… ?… » Répéta-t-elle incrédule puis elle lui tendit la main en balbutiant :

« Minagawa Motoko. Enchanté. »

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire. Un vrai sourire sincère très loin de ses habituels rictus méprisant. Cette jeune fille lui plaisait beaucoup et il aurait aimé mourir dans ses bras.

Motoko sentit son cœur s'emballer jamais personne ne lui avait sourit ainsi. Finalement… ce garçon était mille fois mieux que Yuki. Et voilà ! Elle était à nouveau éperdument amoureuse.

FIN

Fin numéro 2 (délire)

Il la reconnut de dos, elle lui avait stipulé qu'elle porterait un œillet dans les cheveux. Il constata que son uniforme était le même que cette idiote de Honda Tohru, elle venait donc du même lycée. Et à bien y regarder… Avec ses cheveux attachés sur les côtés. Brr ! Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à cette niaise (3) mais la couleur des cheveux et les initiales lui indiquait qu'heureusement, ce n'était pas elle. Il tapota légèrement l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna et hurla :

« YUKI ! Tu tes fais une couleur ! »

« Heu… Non… Je… »

« Tu es encore plus classe comme ça ! Vraiment ca te va bien mais au fait qu'est ce que tu fais là, moi je suis… Oh ! C'est toi ! L'annonce c'est toi ! »

Akito était tétanisé. Qui était cette hystérique qui le prenait pour son jeune cousin ? Dire qu'au début il l'avait cru normal. Mais elle était pire que les autres. Il ne se voyait pas passer le reste de sa courte vie avec ça ! Pas plus que l'heure qui suivait d'ailleurs. Il décida de fuir. Mais la jeune fille lui tenait la cheville. Au sens littérale comme au sens propre! Quand il avait esquissé un mouvement pour s'éclipser, elle s'était jeté à ses pieds et lui avait agrippé la jambe.

« Non ! Ne part pas ! Je te jure, je le passerais ce diplôme de secourisme ! »

Il arracha à grand peine son pied des griffes acérées de la jeune fille et prit la poudre d'escampette.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN! Revient ! Nous serons si heureux ensemble ! Je serais une bonne mère promis ! »

Quand il arriva dans sa demeure il se précipita sur l'ordinateur, arracha la prise et le lança par la porte.

Ainsi Ristu manqua de se faire écraser par l'appareil. En larmes, face à l'air furieux de son chef il demanda piteusement « Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

FIN

(1)Il est interdit de faire de la publicité, je ne peux donc décemment pas citer le nom de cette célèbre compagnie fruitière dont le logo est un fruit commun qui peut être golden, granit ou api. (Mot croisé quand tu nous tiens)

(2)On compare souvent l'Internet à l'autoroute de l'information, vous le saviez c'est normal ! Mais on ne sait jamais…

(3) Me taper pas ! J'aime Tohru mais je ne suis pas responsable des sentiments d'Akito !

££££

Voilà, voilà ! Désolé que ce n'est pas été le Kyo/ Ayame attendu… T.T j'ai honte! Que j'ai honte !

Reviews quand même ? S'il vous plaît ! Bon… Vous avez raison je ne le mérite pas ! GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIIIII !


	20. Le travers pervers de la famille Sôma

Titre : La révélation du Dimanche après-midi ou Le travers pervers de la famille Sôma (ou quand Tatoo dérape, un dimanche soir alors qu'on lui demande la suite de ses écrits)

Disclamer : Oyez, oyez ! (Voici Savane Rolls de brossar t'as du déjà la faire celle là ! M'en fou je l'aime) Rien n'est à moi sauf peut être la cabine de douche ! Je suis pas sur que les Sôma en est une.

Rating : Alors là vous m'excuserez mais c'est du T ! Facile ! Peut être même plus ! En fait dans ce chapitre… On ne pense qu'à ça ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? J'en sais rien ! Je suis fatigué ! Déprimé ! Alors voilà, dérapage non contrôlé !

Couple : J'ai honte de l'avoué ! Je dérogé à ma règle ! C'est un trio ! On y pense souvent mais rare sont les personnes qui osent le mettre en scène. J'y aie vu une minuscule allusion dans « Deux générations, un même sentiments » (Un couple Aya/Haru, excellent ! Dommage qu'on y ait pensé avant moi ! lol)

Je vous avertis si vous voulez râler : C'est la faute de Zoé ! lol (Ca c'est vicieux comme procédé)

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Shiguré tapait rageusement son crayon sur sa feuille de papier. Décidément ca ne venait pas ! La page blanche réelle. Il ne trouvait pas comment faire avancer son histoire. Il faut dire que de voir Ayame déambulé en tenue légère ne l'aidait pas.

« Tu ne veux pas mettre autre chose que ce truc ? » Râla-t-il à l'adresse du serpent.

Celui-ci s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et mit les mains sur ses hanches, en fronçant le nez. Le chien était au bord de le violé. A-t-on idée quand on est un homme de 27 ans de porté une nuisettes bleu turquoise pour les gamines de 18 ans. Bien sur le serpent n'était pas très grand et le déshabillé lui sciait à merveille mais…. C'était une tentation insupportable.

« Tu peux toujours me l'enlever ! » Fit Ayame malicieusement en soulevant légèrement son vêtement sur ses jambes nues. L'auteur déglutit et reporta son regard sur son travail. Mais il n'avait plus qu'une chose à l'esprit. Arracher ce bou de tissu du corps de son petit ami et le prendre sur le bureau.

« Guré-san, si tu veux quelque chose, il faut venir le chercher ! »

« Tu va finir par me rendre malade ! » Soupira le chien.

« Hum… mais voilà une bonne idée d'obtenir ce que tu veux ! » S'extasia le couturier en s'asseyant sur le bureau, croisant élégamment les jambes.

« Ce que tu veux aussi… » Souffla Shiguré en passant sa main sur la cuisse tentatrice de son vis à vis.

« Je ne le nie pas ! »

« Je pense que c'est plus un examen psychiatrique dont nous avons besoin. » Répliqua-t-il en abandonnant la peau douce.

Le serpent haussa les épaules. Effectivement ils étaient bizarres. Mais ca tout le monde l'avais toujours sut, mais personne n'aurait put croire qu'ils en étaient à ce point. Mutuellement ils s'adoraient. C'était donc bien normale qui sortent et couchent ensemble mais… Le seul hic étaient qu'ils ne se suffisaient pas. Ils aimaient une tierce personne. La même personne. Mais il ne pouvait imaginer de coucher seul avec cette personne ! Bien qu'ils soient tous deux fou amoureux. Il la voulait pour eux deux !

« Habille-toi ! Mon attacher d'édition viens tout à l'heure et je veux pas quel se fasse des idées ! »

« Shiguré ! Tout ce qu'elle pourrait imaginer serait très en dessous de la réalité ! Mais si quelqu'un d'aussi important vient à la maison… Tu pourrais… Mettre un costume…»

« Non, Ayame, je ne mettrais pas de costume ! »

« Mais pourquoi ! La dernière fois tu m'as bien fait prendre cette peluche ridicule dans la bouche ! »

« Si je mets un costume, se sera SON nom que tu diras quand JE te ferai l'amour ! »

Le serpent croisa les bras et fit la lippe. Shiguré refusait toujours d'accéder à son fantasme ultimes.

« Tu dis bien son nom des fois et je n'en fais pas une maladie ! »

« Je ne le prononce que si tu mis autorise ! »

« Je me retiendrais ! Je te jure, je ne dirais que ton nom ! »

« Tu ne pourras pas. » Fit l'écrivain avec un sourire bienveillant. « Il nous obsède trop. »

« Guré… S'il te plaît… Tu lui ressemble tellement en costume…» Soupira lascivement le serpent en s'allongeant sur le bureau.

« Si Mi-chan te trouve comme ça, elle ferra une crise cardiaque ! » Pouffa le chien.

« Hum… Et toi ? » Fit-il avec un sourire pervers.

« Tu le sais très bien ! Arrête de me provoquer, je dois terminer cette histoire ! »

« Pfff ! D'habitude tu ne les termine jamais ! » Grogna l'extraverti en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

« Aya-chan ! Réfléchit si je finis ca très vite… On a beaucoup plus de temps, après ! »

L'homme eut un sourire comblé. Le téléphone retentit alors.

« J'y vais ! » Chantonna le serpent en trottinant vers le hall d'entré.

« Moshi-Moshi ! » Brailla-t-il dans le combiné.

« Ayame ? »

« Oh ! Hatori ? » Le couturier tira nerveusement sur sa robe comme si le médecin eut peut le voir. Le chien sortit de son bureau et s'adossa à la porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais chez Shiguré ? »

« Hein… Ah je… » Il lança un regard paniqué à son amant. Celui-ci n'était guère désireux de l'aider, c'était plutôt le contraire. Il se glissa dans le dos du serpent l'enlaça tendrement et commença à lui lécher le cou. Ayame retint un gémissement.

« Heu… tu voulais quelque chose ? » Il était difficile de se concentré dans une situation pareil.

« Yuki à besoin de prendre un traitement. Il l'a oublié la dernière fois que je l'ai ausculté ! »

« Aaaah! » L'onomatopée d'approbation de l'homme se transformait en soupire amoureux alors que les mains de Shiguré descendaient le long de ses flancs.

« Ayame ? »

« Ah oui… Pff. Heu…Yuki n'est pas là, il est sortit avec Kyo Ils doivent être entrain de s'entre tuer quelque part ! Tu n'as cas lui envoyer par la poste ! »

« Ayame. Tu fais du rameur ? »

« Ahaha toujours le mot pour rire, Tori ! Je t'embrasse ! » Et le serpent raccrocha précipitamment pour s'abandonner aux bras de son boy-friend.

Hatori fixa ahurit son téléphone. C'était étonnant qu'Ayame ne se soucis pas plus que ça des médicaments de son petit frère adoré. Mais il était encore plus étonnant qu'il lui dise qu'il l'embrassait, même par téléphone. Il se gratta la tête. Et ces soupirs, serait-il possible qu'Ayame soit malade ? Il soupira et se leva bien décidé à apporter le traitements de Yuki et à voir de quoi il retournait. Il se mit aux volants quelques minutes plus tard, assez contrarié. Il rechignait toujours à aller voir Shiguré quand Ayame était avec lui. La vue de ces deux meilleurs amis ensembles le rendait… Inexplicablement jaloux. Le problème était : Duquel des deux était-il jaloux ? Ou alors était-ce juste parce qu'ils avaient trouvé le bonheur ? Non il n'était pas mesquin ! C'était au-delà de ça ! Mais quand il les voyait s'enlacer, s'embrasser… il avait soudainement envies de tout casser. Ou de se jeter dans leurs bras, selon son humeur.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la demeure de son cousin canin, tout était tranquille. Un peu trop tranquille d'ailleurs sachant qu'Ayame était présent. Le dragon pénétra la maisonnée sans frapper. Personne. Etrange. Il posa les boites d'antibiotiques sur la console de l'entrée et entra dans le bureau du romancier. Il leva un sourcil perplexe. Le kimono du chien était étalé par terre, mais pas de trace de son propriétaire. Le médecin, compulsif de l'ordre ramassa le vêtement. Mais il pâlît et le lâcha aussitôt en découvrant dessous une nuisette bleue qui ne pouvait appartenir cas une seule et unique personne (1) : Ayame ! Il aurait du déguerpir d'ici à toute vitesse ! Mais une voix malsaine lui indiquait un tout autre chemin. Celui de la salle de bain attenante au bureau.

Il ouvrit très lentement la porte et écarquilla les yeux. Le spectacle était… Trop pour son pauvre cœur.

Sous une douche brûlante ses deux amis et cousins étaient sulfureusement enlacés. Plaqué contre la porte en plastique, Ayame avaient ses jambes autours des hanches du chiens et ces bras autours de son cou. La nature de leur activité était limpide pour Hatori. Il faut dire que leurs mouvements réguliers et leurs gémissements étaient parfaitement explicites. Le médecin se sentait malade. D'envie et de jalousie. Mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger ses pieds, ni même la moindre partie de son être. Soudain Shiguré le remarqua :

« Hatori ! » S'exclama-t-il meurtrit.

« Hey ! Pas sans ma permission ! » Râla Ayame. Mais quand il vit la tête du chien il tourna la tête et hurla. Ils se séparèrent brusquement.

« Heu… Désolé . » Fit rêveusement leur cousin omnibulé par leurs deux corps.

Le chien passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux trempés. Puis il remarqua le regards du médecin sur Ayame.

Il eut un sourire lubrique.

« Mon copain te plaît Tori-san ? » Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement.

« Hein ? » Sursautèrent en même temps les deux concerné.

« Ca tombe bien tu lui plais aussi beaucoup. » Susurra Le chien à l'oreille rougissante du dragon.

Hatori se retourna vivement vers son ami qu'il jugeait un peu trop près.

« Et moi j'te plais ? »

Un hoquet tint lieu de réponse, mais elle satisfit l'auteur qui captura ces lèvres tant désirées.

« Et moi ! » S'insurgea le serpent.

Le chien attira leur cousin tout habillé sous la douche et le précipita dans les bras du couturier qui put à son tour goûter à ce fruit délicieux. Les deux amants s'empressèrent de débarrasser celui qu'ils considéraient maintenant comme LEUR amoureux de ses vêtements mouillés.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques heures et ébats effrénés plus tard. Kyo et Yuki revinrent chez eux. Ils trouvèrent écroulée devant la portes, Mi-chan en larmes.

« Oh ! Vous voilà ! Shiguré-san ne m'a pas ouvert ! J'ai appelé pendant deux heures, il n'a pas répondu ! Je suis sur qu'il s'est encore enfuit ! »

Yuki eut un sourire contrit. Il ouvrit la porte et proposa.

« Entrez, vous serez plus à l'aise pour l'attendre devant un bon thé ! »

La jeune femme à bout de nerf, secoua la tête.

« Je n'en peux plus ! Je rentre chez moi ! »

Les trois adolescents pénètrent la maison silencieuse.

« Je suis sur que ce maudit chien est là ! » Grogna le chat en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre suivit de Yuki. Ils ouvrirent vivement la porte et… Ce qu'ils découvrirent les stupéfia. Nus et les membres entremêlés, Hatori, Shiguré et Ayame dormaient comme des bien heureux. Kyo déglutit, Yuki rougit et le troisième : Haru, déclara « Manifestement ces un travers familiales ». Puis il apposa un baiser dans la nuque du rat alors qu'il caressait les reins du chat.

FIN

Ce n'est pas la taille de Torhu.

££££££££££££££££

Raaaah ! J'vous jure j'avais pas bu ! Lecteurs pardonnez-moi parce que j'ai pêcher à la ligne !

Au fait si vous vous posiez la question, la peluche à laquelle Ayame fait allusion est bien sur une peluche d'hippocampe (j'ignore même si ça existe !)

Petites reviews pour une gentille auteur bizarroïde ? (Je refuse de croire qu'aucun de mes lecteurs n'a un petit penchant pervers ! lol)

S'il vous plaît !

Ayame : Toi aussi, tu veux qu'ils portent un costume ?

Tatoo ! Oulà je délire ! Depuis quand je fais parler les perso en dehors de l'histoire elle-même ! Aieu ma tête ! Vite des cachets !


	21. K et les petits serpents au bois dormant

Titre : « Docteur lapin et le désodorisant au pins ! » Nan je déconne ! Hum… Je sais pas quel titre lui donner moi… Ah je sais ! « Le Uke Grincheux et le Seme collant » Nan ca aussi c'est pourrit… Bah… Heu… j'attend vos propositions lol ! Sinon je met n'importe quoi !

Couple : AyameXKyo enfin ! J'ai réussit.

Genre : Le grand classique du je t'aime moi non plus !

Rating : Hum…T ?

Ayame contemplait béatement le visage endormit de son amant. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'entretenir une relation avec cet homme. Enfin homme était un bien grand mot ! Relation aussi d'ailleurs ! Disons aventure. « Ou plutôt passade torride… » Se dit-il tristement. Bien qu'Ayame soit fou amoureux cela ne semblait pas être réciproque. Il soupira et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil. Dans quelques minutes celui-ci se déclencherait et le démon qui lui avait volé son cœur quitterait son lit sans un regard pour lui. Ayame se demandait souvent pourquoi il acceptait de coucher avec lui s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Pour lui s'était une conception bougrement tordue. Il avait songé à un moment être, peut-être, un substitut de son petit frère Yuki… mais l'hypothèse avait été effacée rapidement. Elle était trop improbable. Mais alors… Que faisait-IL dans son lit ?

La sonnerie bruyante s'actionna. Il soupira à nouveau, de déception. Un grognement féroce s'éleva des couvertures, avant que celles-ci ne jaillissent dans les airs sous la violence d'un coup de pieds. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait dessous se dressa d'un seul coup. Dos à son partenaire, il exposait sa nudité aux étoiles brillant par la fenêtre. Il ramassa ses affaires et les enfila à la va vite.

« Tu ne voudrais pas que je te les lave ? » Demanda timidement le serpent comme une soucieuse maîtresse de maison. Le garçon ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et n'esquissa pas ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un geste qui aurait indiqué qu'il avait entendu. Il ouvrit la porte et quitta la pièce. Ayame l'entendit descendre les escaliers puis claquer la porte. Il se leva enfila son kimono et les ferma négligemment sur son corps fin. Il se pencha à la fenêtre et observa son adoré s'éloigner. Il faisait encore nuit. Il faudrait bien deux heures avant que l'aube ne se lève. De ses yeux de reptiles il distinguait assez nettement la silhouette. Brusquement le jeune homme s'arrêta. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre dont Ayame s'effaça aussitôt. Pourquoi se cachait-il bon sang ? Il avait passé l'âge!

Dehors les yeux rouges fixaient intensément le reflet argenté de la lune sur la vitre.

« Marre ! » Cracha Kyo avant de disparaître dans les ombres mouvantes.

Ayame, pour l'énième fois, soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le jeune chat parte si tôt ? Ne savait-il pas que cela lui brisait le cœur ? « Peut être bien qu'au fond, il s'en fiche de mon cœur… » Murmura-t-il à l'adresse de son plafond. Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrières et se décida enfin à allumer son plafonnier. La lumière fusa, il leva la main pour s'en protéger. Il était trop tôt pour quoi que se soit. Mais son cousin prétextait vouloir être dans sa chambre chez Shiguré pour quand Torhu l'appelait. Le couturier était persuadé que s'il retrouvait les autres au lycée en prétextant avoir passer la nuit à flâner dehors, personne ne poserait de questions. Une fois ou deux au moins. Et puis, même pour regagner la demeure du chien, il n'était pas nécessaire que le rouquin s'éclipse si vite… Il secoua la tête, désabusé. Il aurait déjà du mettre un terme à se semblant d'histoire qui lui détruisait l'esprit. S'était peine perdue ! Manifestement Kyo n'éprouverait jamais pour lui d'amour véritable et sincère… C'est dans ses moments là que le serpent aurait aimé être une belle princesse adaptée pour Walt Disney ! Elles avaient beau être niaises, leur beau prince arrivait toujours a temps sur son cheval blanc. Peut être devrait-il être niais ? Ses idées saugrenues le firent sourire, et pourquoi pas se teindre en blond vénitien et devenir l'esclave d'une belle-mère ? Hum… A défaut de belle-mère, Akito ferait l'affaire ! Et Kyo arriverai… en moto s'était plus moderne ! Lui serait entrain de récurer le sol dans une tenue de soubrette de sa confection. Le chat prendrait alors sa troisième forme pour déchiqueter le chef de la famille. Puis enfin, il pourrait se jeter dans les bras de Kyo pour un sulfureux baiser. Il éclata de rire en se voyant tenter d'embrasser la grosse bête aux dents pointues que devenait son cousin les jours de pluie. Puis il réprima un sanglot en s'apercevant que probablement jamais ca ne viendrais à l'idée de Kyo de volé à son secours. Et c'est avec un sourire emplit de tristesse qu'il pénétra sa salle de bain.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la cinquième classe du troisième étage, à droite en partant de l'escalier B à l'extrême gauche du lycée, Takuchi-san, un professeur de sciences survolté, s'évertuait à faire rentrer dans la tête des aubergines lobotomisées qui lui servait d'élèves, les principes de la désactivation des particules nucléaires. Il gesticulait dans tout les sens projetant sur les premiers rangs sueurs et crachats alors qu'il vociférait : «Temps T ! A quoi correspond le temps T ? Je vous l'aie expliquer et réexpliquer ! Voulez vous me rendre fou ? »

A milles lieux de ses basses préoccupation terrestre, Kyo assis au fond, près du radiateur, tapotait son crayon sur son cahier le rythme d'une vieille chanson de Enka. (1)

« Sôma ! » Eructa le vieux professeur aux cheveux en pétard, les yeux exorbité de rage. « Si vous vous permettez de ne pas écouter, c'est probablement que vous avez la réponse ! »

Le jeune homme roula des yeux vers son professeur, la tête nonchalamment appuyer dans sa paume : « Non… » Lâcha-t-il mornement.

« C'est le temps qu'il faut pour que la moitié des charges nucléaires soit désactivée ! Temps T ! » Aboya-t-il en entourant furieusement la lettre T au tableau, au point d'en casser sa craie. « Sôma votre attitude est de pire en pire ! Je vais finir par contacter vos parents ! »

Kyo eut un sourire désabusé. Qui chez les Sôma pourrait bien se préoccuper de ses résultats scolaires ?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna, libérant les pauvres élèves d'une torture sans nom. Les malheureux assis au premier rang, filèrent aux toilettes dans le but de se laver et éventuellement de vomir leur dégoût.

« Kyo-kun ! » Le chat sourit à sa jeune amie. La seule personne en ce bas monde qui arrivait à lui arracher un vrai sourire. Pour les autres s'était de l'hypocrisie.

« Pourrais-tu me prêter tes notes ? Je n'ai pas tout suivit. » Implora Torhu, l'air un brin désemparé. Kyo leva les yeux aux ciels puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Tête de linotte ! » Enfin, il lui tendit son cours avec bienveillance.

« Oh ! Tu à dessiner des anguilles, Kyo-kun ? C'est mignon ! »

Le chat avala de travers. Des anguilles ? Il était si peu doué en dessin ? C'était pourtant simple de voir que c'était des serpents. Des jolis petits serpents amoureusement lovés dans des cousins de soie. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de réflexion de roman à l'eau de rose mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ayame… Encore une personne qui lui arrachait des sourires sincères. Même si Kyo les cachait soigneusement à l'élément déclencheur. Il grogna. Depuis que cet imbécile s'était glissé dans son futon lors de sa visite ! Kyo était devenu fou du corps alangui du serpent. Ainsi lorsque lors d'un voyage en famille aux sources, l'occasion s'était présenté, Kyo ne s'était pas gêné pour conquérir cette peau. Et depuis, presque chaque soir, il étreignait le serpent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Avant de filé comme un voleur ! Ou dans le cas présent… un violeur.

« Kyo-kun ? »

Le rouquin revint à la réalité. Cela faisait bien deux minutes qu'il fixait bêtement sa compagne. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Bon… Allons-y ! »

L'après-midi fut aussi morne et sans intérêt que la matinée. Au goût du chat, le lycée avait pour seul but d'avoir une excuse socialement acceptable pour échapper à son collant partenaire. Quand la sortie des cours sonna, il se retrouva seul. Torhu partie à son travail en compagnie de Momiji, Haru disparu avant même que qui conque ne s'en soit aperçue et Yuki… Sans commentaire. Kyo se moquait profondément de son cousin. D'autant plus qu'il en entendait assez souvent parler s'est temps derniers : si la communication n'était pas vraiment de mise dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec Ayame, ce dernier ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'empêcher de s'épancher sur son frangin. Cela provoquait chez le roux une exaspération sans nom ! Bien sur, il n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on lui parle du rat, mais quand s'était le couturier cela devenait intolérable. Une jalousie furieuse étreignait le cœur du chat. Il voulait qu'Ayame ne regarde que lui ! Ne parle que de lui. N'aime que lui. Kyo voulait connaître tout de la vie du serpent. Les gens à qui il parlait. Les détails de la moindre de ses conversations. Les lieux qu'il fréquentait. Tout ! C'était maladif ! Pourtant il s'efforçait de contenir cette possessivité derrière un masque de froideur. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Ayame se rendent compte de cette faiblesse et prennent le contrôle de leur histoire. Mais malgré qu'il ne cesse de se répéter cela il ne pouvait se retenir de penser sans arrêt à son aîné. Celui-ci pleurait d'une manière si aguichante quand il lui faisait l'amour. Ca le rendait dingue. Comment résister à ses gémissements ? A ses cambrements ? Ces reins qui appelaient ses caresses. Un soupir d'extase franchit alors les lèvres du chat étiré en un sourire concupiscent. Une vieille femme qui croisait le chemin du garçon eut un mouvement de recul et brandit son parapluie, défensivement. Alors qu'une quadragénaire retenait sa fille par la main « Fait attention Hikaru, ce type n'a pas l'air net ! » Kyo réalisa alors qu'il était au beau milieu de la rue et qu'on devait le prendre pour un satyre. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules, honteux et pressa le pas en direction du dôjo de Kazuma.

« Kyo ! Bonne journée ? »

Comme il s'en doutait son prof n'avait pas mis ses menaces à exécution, son maître n'avait l'air au courant de rien. Il eut un sourire en coin. « Quel vieux débile ! » Songea-t-il à l'égard de Takuchi.

« Hum… Une bonne nouvelle ? » Interrogea l'homme en contemplant l'air enjoué de son fils.

« Non, rien de spécial. » Reprit le chat en haussant les épaules.

« Kyo mon petit… Depuis quelques temps tu es dans la lune. Ne serais-tu pas amoureux ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Le jeune homme se mit à hurler que c'était « n'importe quoi » , des « calomnies inqualifiable », des « insinuations ridicules » tout cela en repartant aussitôt sans s'entraîner.

Son père regarda le garçon s'éloigner en trépignant de fureur : « Voilà une réponse qui en dit long… » Il esquissa un sourire.

La colère de Kyo ne retomba que le lendemain matin, mais l'accalmie fut de courte durée. Juste à la sortie des cours il fut convoqué par son professeur de science. Se dirigeant mollement vers le bureau de ce dernier, il se demandait à quel sermon il aurait encore droit. Celui sur la passivité en classe ? Celui sur la nécessité de consulter un psychiatre ? Celui qui commençait par « Kyo mon petit… » et finissait par « Vous avez comprit mon garçon ? » Des discours interminables et profondément ennuyeux. Seulement sa léthargie disparue aussitôt qu'il eut ouvert la porte. Là ! Assis sur l'une des deux chaises faisant face au bureau du maître. Trônant dans toute sa superbe. Ce tenait Ayame, qui lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Kyo faillit fondre sous l'effet d'un tel éclat. Mais il se ressaisit un se renfrognant s'assit sur la chaise restante.

« Sôma ! J'ai comme prévu contacté hier votre famille. »

« Je vois ça. » Grogna l'adolescent.

« Silence ! Insolent ! »

« Allons. Pas la peine de s'énerver. » Intervint la douce voix du serpent.

« Hum. Au fait Sôma-san, qui êtes-vous exactement par rapport à Kyo ? »

« Son cousin. »

« Ah. J'aurai préféré voir ses parents. »

« Mais c'est impossible voyons : Ils sont morts depuis longtemps ! Quelle manque de tact ! » Et l'homme s'effondra en larmes de crocodiles sur le bureau ciré. Le vieux professeur n'avait jamais vu de telle réaction en 25 ans de carrière.

« Hum… Sôma-san ? »

« Comment pouvez vous rappeler à ce pauvre enfants ce tragique destin ? N'avez vous donc pas de cœur ? » Explosa le couturier en enlacent vivement son jeune cousin. A partir de cet instant Kyo décrocha de la conversation. Un vague sourire de félicité se dessina sur ses traits alors qu'il humait le léger parfum qui exhalait des cheveux de son aîné. Il voyait presque les fleurs de cerisier s'ouvrirent et les petits oiseaux voler. Mais au moment ou une douce mélodie au violon allait s'élever, le vieux Takuchi entama son prêchi-prêcha :

« Voyez-vous Sôma-san ! Kyo est un élève perturbateur. Cela me dérange, dérange les autres élèves et le désert lui-même… »

Kyo roula des yeux. Ayame le lâcha et écouta l'homme avec un grand intérêt. Le pire, il ne semblait pas faire semblant. Il écoutait avec sérieux et posait des questions réfléchit. Kyo en était bouche-bée. Tout comme son professeur d'ailleurs. Le scientifique semblait fasciné par la prestance et la beauté du serpent. Une jalousie sans bornes. Comment ce vieux libidineux osait-il regarder Ayame de cette manière ? Kyo était persuadé que ce pervers était intéressé. Et le couturier qui souriait comme si de rien était ! Au bous de trois quarts d'heures. Le professeur les congédia en adressant un dernier « Je compte sur vous ! » Au serpent, alors que son jeune cousin était sur le point de défiguré l'enseignent.

Les deux maudits prirent le chemin du retour dans le silence le plus complet. Brusquement Kyo ne put se retenir :

« Comment as-tu sut ? »

« Ton professeur s'est trompé ; il a appelé à la résidence au lieu du dôjo. »

« Hum… Et pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

« Pour t'empêcher des ennuis. » Ayame adressa un sourire fragile à son amant.

Il y une eut minute de silence.

« C'est aussi pour m'éviter des ennuis que tu à draguer mon prof ! » S'exclama le chat en s'arrêta net au beau milieu d'une ruelle.

Son compagnon se retourna lentement vers lui. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par l'incompréhension.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? »

« Tu le sais très bien ! Tu as vu comment il te regardait ! » Kyo hurlait à présent sans aucune retenu. Il se jeta sur son cousin et l'enlaça rageusement.

« Tu es trop beau Ayame ! Je voudrais t'enfermer dans un lieu secret pour que personne ne puisse poser les yeux sur toi ! »

Une larme douloureuse glissa le long de la joue pâle de l'adulte.

« Tu es à moi ! »

« Oui… »

« Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aus… QUOI ? »

Le serpent s'éjecta hors des bras forts qui l'enserrait.

« C… Comment ça tu m'aime ? »

« Comme ça ! » Le rouquin prit d'assaut les lèvres fines mais il fut repoussé par des mains maladroites.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit auparavant ? Je croyais… Je pensais… Que tu te servais de moi… Que je n'étais qu'un amusement… »

« Oh mais tu m'amuse beaucoup aussi ! » Répliqua Kyo, tentateur, puis il ajouta plus sérieusement :

« Mais tu n'es pas un jouet ! Ayame je déteste notre famille et notre nom. Mais je t'aime toi ! Je déteste cette ville, mais je ne doute pas qu'il y a quelque part des endroits ou tu pourrais être heureux… »

« Partout ou tu es, je suis heureux ! »

« Laisse moi finir! Ayame… »

« Oui ? »

« Voudrais tu partir avec moi ? »

« Ou ? »

« N'importe ou ! Je veux faire le tour du monde avec toi ! Te faire l'amour sous tous les paysages possibles ! »

Ayame rougit alors comme une pucelle. Pendant des mois il avait espéré entendre ses mots. Il était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Mais il ravala son émotion et reprît son rôle d'excentrique exacerbé :

« D'accoooord ! » Il sauta au cou du chat pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Puis pendu à sa nuque, il entama un discours dont il avait le secret :

« J'adooore l'avion ! Mais j'ai horreur du bateau sa me rend toujours malade, en même temps c'est tellement romantique, comme dans Titanique ! Tu crois qu'il y a encore beaucoup de pirates de l'air ? Oh ca me rappel « Porco Rosso » ! Et si on allait en adriatique ? Oh non ! Plutôt à Paris ! Comme ça tu pourras voir l'éclat de ma chevelure sous la tour Eiffel ! »

« Mouais… Ca ressemble à la Tokyo Tower ! »

« Il paraît que les huîtres sont aphrodisiaques ! Je crois qu'on en mange beaucoup en France, surtout en période de Noël et… »

Le chat épuisé s'arracha de l'étreinte de son petit ami.

«Finalement… laisse tomber… »

« Ah ! Kyo… My Love ! Revient ! »

FIN

(1) Ceux qui lisent « Ah ! My Goddess ! » Doivent savoir ce que c'est, pour les autres : C'est la variété japonaise apprécier par les plus de cinquante ans : Ca parle en général, de femmes abandonnées qui noient leur chagrin dans le saké sous une pluie de pétales de rose.


End file.
